Death or Life?
by ckhevl9806
Summary: End! [LAST CHAPTER UPDATE!] Hanya sebuah kisah ketika Kyuhyun tengah dipermainkan oleh kehidupan dan kematian yang mencekiknya. KyuHaeWon brothership. RnR please
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Please, Take Me**

**Author : Aira**

**Twitter : resyaira98**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Family, Angst**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun **

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. Need Review, please?^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini, masih sama seperti malam lain. Kyuhyun masih duduk termenung dengan kaki yang terlipat didepan dada dan bertemankan sepi di rumahnya. Kakak lelaki satu-satunya, yaitu Donghae masih bertanggung jawab menyelami profesinya sebagai seorang CEO ternama di sebuah perusahaan pertambangan yang kini sudah seperti dunia lain baginya. Hampir dua tahun sudah Kyuhyun selalu sendirian di rumah. Sebelumnya, ia hanya tinggal bersama Hyung-nya. Namun suatu ketika, tepat disaat malam Natal tiba Donghae memilih untuk tinggal di luar kota meninggalkan adiknya tanpa sebab. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan alasan bahwa perusahaan sangat membutuhkan dirinya.

Semenjak ketukan palu di meja hijau memutus rantai pernikahan orangtuanya, kini Appa Kyuhyun sudah memiliki kehidupan baru meski masih tetap mengunjunginya satu sampai tiga kali dalam sebulan. Namun selama dua tahun ini, tidak ada lagi senyum hangat maupun pelukan hangat dari Appa-nya. Mengapa? Ah, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengambil pusing tentang itu. Appa-nya sudah memiliki kehidupan baru, jadi wajar jika akhirnya kehidupan lama milik Appa-nya yang tersisa harus ditinggalkan. Lalu kemana Eomma-nya? Wanita itu telah menghadap wajah Tuhan karena sudah lelah atas penyakit kankernya yang sudah diderita selama dua tahun.

Inilah, konflik batin yang dipendam Kyuhyun. Remaja sepertinya, hanya begitu merindukan keluarga kecilnya. Kyuhyun merindukan Appa dan Hyung-nya. Namun, ia lebih merindukan Eomma-nya yang sudah pergi meninggalkannya terlebih dahulu.

Kyuhyun mungkin memiliki nasib sama seperti remaja lain yang ditinggal pergi oleh kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak pernah mengeluarkan kata-kata keluhan dari mulutnya. Ya, hanya mencoba mengerti jalan hidupnya. Jika Kyuhyun boleh egois, dia ingin berteriak kepada Tuhan karena takdir hidupnya yang begitu menyedihkan. Jika Kyuhyun boleh memaki, ia ingin memaki sepi yang selalu menemaninya dan betapa ia sangat membutuhkan figur orang-orang yang pernah berstatus sebagai anggota keluarganya, dulu .

Selama ini, Kyuhyun hanya menulis sebuah surat berwarna biru muda berisikan semua keluh kesahnya yang selalu ia tulis dan diletakkan pada meja kerja di kamar Eomma-nya. Berharap agar wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu membacanya dan mengerti betapa ia membutuhkan Eomma-nya. Konyol? Ya, katakanlah itu konyol! Kyuhyun mungkin tidak bisa lagi berharap mengenai kehadiran Donghae maupun Appa-nya. Namun, satu harapannya saat ini. ia hanya ingin agar mendiang Eomma-nya datang mengunjungi di setiap bunga tidurnya. Oh, betapa Kyuhyun merindukan wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

Namun pada malam itu, pemuda yang sudah beranjak 15 tahun itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah kamar yang masih tertata dengan apik. Kamar bernuansa minimalis itu yang bertahtakan barang-barang yang umum seperti lampu tidur, sepasang kursi dan meja belajar, sebuah lemari berukuran sedang dan sebuah figura besar menempel dengan manis tepat di samping kanan tempat tidur dengan seprai putih polos itu. Figura itu, berisikan foto sebuah keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Ada dirinya dan Donghae yang terduduk di lantai dengan senyum merekah, di belakangnya ada kedua orang tua mereka yang merangkul kedua anaknya dengan senyum yang sama. Senyum kebahagiaan.

Kyuhyun kini berjalan pelan menuju sebuah meja kerja. Matanya menyapu pandangan berupa tumpukan surat yang ditulis oleh dirinya sendiri, menumpuk disana. Tangannya mengambil sebuah surat pertamanya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun sudah tenggelam membaca setiap rangkaian kata-katanya dalam surat kecil berwarna biru muda itu. Hatinya sangat sakit karena sang Eomma yang sepertinya tidak pernah membaca semua suratnya. Terbukti dengan bunga tidurnya yang selalu gelap, tanpa hadirnya wanita itu. Sesekali, Kyuhyun mengusap air mata pedihnya karena hatinya yang pasang surut membawa luka dari seseorang yang kini menjadi subjek suratnya. Kyuhyun kini membuka dan membaca surat miliknya sendiri.

Kyuhyun sudah lelah untuk merindukan ayah dan kakaknya. Namun, ia tidak pernah lelah merindukan ibunya. Menngapa? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu.

'_**Eomma, apa kabarmu?'**_

'_**Eomma, aku sudah menjadi anak yang berbakti padamu, kan? Aku selalu rajin membersihkan guci tempat abu kremasimu. Aku juga selalu rajin membersihkan foto-fotomu, membersihkan kamarmu. Dan aku juga tidak pernah absen untuk pergi beribadah ke gereja, hanya untuk mendoakanmu di surga dan memastikan bahwa Tuhan sudah menempatkanmu di tempat yang mulia dan indah disana.'**_

Lalu, Kyuhyun membuka surat ketiga miliknya. Hatinya kembali teriris tatkala tangan pucatnya menyentuh surat berwarna biru muda pula yang kini teronggok berdebu.

'_**Eomma, kapan kau mengunjungi mimpiku? Eomma, apa kau tahu? Ternyata Appa dan Hyung sudah melupakanku. Ya, Appa melupakanku, anak bungsunya di kehidupan lamanya. Eomma, Hyung juga melupakanku. Biasanya, setiap minggu ia selalu sempat mengunjungiku, rutin mengambil raportku, makan siang bersama dan berbincang meski hanya terucap "Apa kabar?" dari mulutnya. Hal-hal kecil yang selalu ia usahakan, yang tidak pernah ia usahakan maupun ia lakukan untukku. Bahkan, aku tidak ingat dan tidak tahu dimana mereka sekarang. Aku sungguh terlalu lelah untuk merindukan mereka dan berharap mereka akan kembali ke rumah.'**_

'_**Eomma, aku merindukan segala hal yang ada padamu. Belaianmu pada kepalaku, wangi masakanmu, dekapan dan suara lembutmu, serta tatapan penuh kasih sayang darimu. Tidakkah Eomma mengerti? Aku hanya bosan melihat wajahmu di setiap figura di dinding kamarku… aku ingin kau mengunjungiku di dalam mimpiku saja. Semenjak kau pergi, belum pernah aku mendapat hadirmu dalam mimpiku. Putra bungsumu ini sangat merindukanmu. Bacalah surat-surat dariku ini dan datanglah ke mimpiku, jebal…'**_

Kyuhyun mengusap perlahan air matanya yang menetes hingga membuat bekas pada surat di tangannya itu. ia kembali membaca surat yang tercetak tulisan tangannya sendiri itu.

'_**Eomma, delapan hari yang lalu aku pingsan di sekolah. Aku dibawa ke rumah sakit, dan dokter mengatakan bahwa ada aktifitas sel yang tumbuh tidak wajar didalam otakku. Mereka bilang, aku terinfeksi suatu bakteri. Aku tidak tahu, sakit apa yang aku derita dan aku tidak ambil peduli tentang itu. Eomma jangan menyembuhkanku, arrachi? Biarkan saja seperti ini. Aku juga ingin merasakan sakit, sama halnya Eomma yang pernah menderita karena kanker itu di tubuhmu. Aku ingin tahu, seperti apakah rasanya sakit itu. Seonsaengnim pernah berkata, jika Tuhan memberikan suatu penyakit pada hamba-Nya, bukan berarti bahwa Tuhan tengah menghukum orang itu. melainkan karena Tuhan lebih menyayangi orang itu sehingga memberikannya suatu cobaan untuk mengetesnya apakah ia mampu melewatinya dengan baik atau tidak. Aku ingin melewatinya dengan baik! Jadi, aku tidak mau banyak mengeluh. Eomma pasti bangga padaku, kan?'**_

Kini, terdengar isak tangis dari remaja berusia 15 tahun itu. Surat-surat berisi semua jeritan hatinya yang selalu ia letakkan di meja kerja Ibunya ternyata hanyalah menjadi surat-surat yang tertumpuk tidak berguna disana. Kyuhyun tidak sanggup membaca surat miliknya yang lain, bukannya menyerah. Kyuhyun takut jika bibirnya mengeluarkan suatu keluhan, ia tidak mau Tuhan mendengarnya dan memvonisnya sebagai seorang yang gagal dalam melewati cobaan-Nya. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengambil kembali semua surat berwarna biru muda miliknya.

Kyuhyun mencoba menarik nafas panjang, ketika kepalanya kembali terasa sakit. Hidungnya mencium bau anyir yang khas. Dan benda berbau anyir itu adalah darah yang merembes dari lubang hidungnya sendiri, menetes ke lantai marmer berwarna dasar putih itu. Ketika beranjak bangun, matanya tiba-tiba memburam dan kepalanya berdentum seakan mau pecah hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk.

"Ukh…" kedua tangan Kyuhyun mencengkeram erat kepalanya.

'_**Apakah sangat sakit, sayang?'**_

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum lemah ditengah sakitnya melihat sosok itu. Sosok seorang wanita bergaun putih, dengan rambut ikal hitam yang menjuntai menutupi sebagian dadanya. Tangan Kyuhyun mencoba menggapai sosok itu, dan kini sosok wanita itu mendekat padanya dan menyamakan posisinya dengan Kyuhyun.

"Eomma…"

'_**Ya, Kyuhyunnie. Ini Eomma…'**_

Butuh waktu beberapa detik bagi Kyuhyun untuk menyadari apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Wanita itu, wanita yang begitu ia rindukan telah hadir. Bukan lagi pada mimpinya, namun kini Eomma-nya telah hadir pada sadarnya. Ternyata ibunya sudah membaca semua surat biru muda miliknya yang selalu ia kirim, Eomma-nya mendengar semua jeritan hatinya.

"Eomma… jangan pergi lagi, hm?" Kyuhyun mengabaikan semua sakitnya yang semakin menjadi. Bahkan matanya tidak mampu berkedip. Ia takut, jika matanya berkedip nanti sosok wanita cantik itu akan menghilang dari matanya.

'_**Tidak. Eomma tidak akan pergi lagi, sayang…'**_

"Peluk aku, Eomma… tubuhku dingin…" Kyuhyun kembali menggapai tubuh Eomma-nya. Ia tidak peduli, sosok apakah yang ia lihat. ia hanya peduli bahwa sosok itu menjelma sebagai Eomma yang begitu ia rindukan setengah mati.

Wanita berwajah lembut itu mengusap kedua pipi pucat Kyuhyun dan mengusap rambutnya yang basah oleh keringat dingin. Lalu, wanita yang dipanggil 'Eomma' oleh Kyuhyun itu berdiri dan menjulurkan kedua tangannya didepan wajah putranya.

'_**Kemarilah, Kyuhyunnie…'**_

Tubuh Kyuhyun semakin mendingin. Jantungnya juga ikut terasa sangat sakit, begitu pula dengan kepalanya. Namun, Kyuhyun ikut menjulurkan tangannya pada tangan sang Eomma. Setelah kedua sepasang tangan itu bersatu, wanita itu kembali berkata sesuatu.

'_**Ikut Eomma, hm?'**_

Kyuhyun kembali memasang senyum lemahnya dan mengangguk dengan pasti pada sosok itu.

"Bawalah aku, Eomma… aku merindukanmu…"

Sepasang tangan yang saling mengait itu, membawa Kyuhyun seakan terangkat. Tubuhnya terasa mati rasa lalu kebas pada semua organ tubuhnya. Jantung dan kepalanya yang sakit, sekarang sudah lagi tidak sakit. Kyuhyun merasa seperti tertarik dengan kuat dan terlepas dengan paksa dari tubuhnya oleh juluran tangan Eomma-nya.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Kyuhyun kini sudah berposisi berdiri menghadap sosok itu. Wanita itu, memang benar Eomma-nya. Ya, Kyuhyun kini dapat melihatnya dengan jelas Eomma-nya yang kini tersenyum dengan tulus pada putranya. Wanita itu membawa Kyuhyun dalam pelukannya. Dan putranya pun ikut membalas pelukan yang mengharukan itu. Mereka saling mengucap kata rindu yang begitu dalam, bercampur dengan air mata kebahagiaan.

'_**Bogoshipeoyo, Eomma…'**_

'_**Nado bogoshipeoyo, Kyuhyunnie. Kita pergi, hm?'**_

Lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk senang atas ajakan Eomma-nya. Ia tidak lagi merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya, juga tidak lagi merasakan sakit pada hatinya, dan yang paling utama, ia tidak lagi merasakan sakit pada jalan hidupnya yang begitu mengerikan.

Kini, yang tersisa adalah rumah itu yang tidak lagi memiliki sebuah hawa kehidupan. Yang tersisa adalah sebuah raga yang terbaring dengan tenang di lantai marmer itu. Raga itu, menyisakan senyum di wajah pucatnya, menandakan bahwa ia telah berbahagia. Ya, hanya tersisa sebuah raga. Tanpa adanya hembus nafas sang nyawa didalamnya.

.

.

.

**TBC / END?**

.

.

.

A/N : sumpaaahhh. Ini tugas cerpen bahasa Indonesia punya Aira dengan judul yg sama tapi di-remake tokoh aslinya, dan pasti jelek banget ya T_T cerita kaya gini emang udah pasaran banget. Waktu itu juga Aira cuma dapet nilai 90. Kalah sama temen sebangku yg nilainya 97 huhu.

Mianhae kalau ada kesamaan alur cerita yg sama seperti FF lain. Tapi ini murni ide dari otak aira sendiri. Kalau readers merasa cerita ini punya kesamaan seperti FF lain, bilang aja ya dan tolong maklumi ^_^ **So, I have to warn you. No Bash, and No Flame! Don't like? Don't read!**

**Mau dilanjut atau Cuma Oneshoot aja?**

**Silahkan review, kalau review udh nyampe 40 keatas, The Puzzle and The Chance chapter 12 akan update hari ini^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Death or Life?**

**Author : Ara dan Aira**

**Twitter : (ckhevl98) dan (resyaira98)**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Horror, Fantasy, Family, Brothership**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun **

** Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

** Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. Need Review, please?^^**

**Summary : Hanya sebuah kisah ketika kehidupan dan kematian tengah mempermainkan Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(!) FF ini tadinya berjudul **_**"PLEASE, TAKE ME"**_** tapi, saya ganti judulnya menjadi **_**"Death or Life"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

**.**

'_**Bogoshipeoyo, Eomma…'**_

'_**Nado bogoshipeoyo, Kyuhyunnie. Kita pergi, hm?'**_

Lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun mengangguk senang atas ajakan Eomma-nya. Ia tidak lagi merasakan sakit pada tubuhnya, juga tidak lagi merasakan sakit pada hatinya, dan yang paling utama, ia tidak lagi merasakan sakit pada jalan hidupnya yang begitu mengerikan.

Kini, yang tersisa adalah rumah itu yang tidak lagi memiliki sebuah hawa kehidupan. Yang tersisa adalah sebuah raga yang terbaring dengan tenang di lantai marmer itu. Raga itu, menyisakan senyum di wajah pucatnya, menandakan bahwa ia telah berbahagia. Ya, hanya tersisa sebuah raga. Tanpa adanya hembus nafas sang nyawa didalamnya.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 2**

.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Chogiyo…"

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi tegap masih terus mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumah berwarna cokelat gelap itu. Namja itu, sudah berada disana. Ah ralat, sudah berada sangat lama disana. Sekitar 30 menit, tetap dalam kegiatannya yaitu mengetuk pintu sang pemilik rumah. Bahkan kini tangannya sudah terlalu pegal menenteng beberapa dokumen penting pada map merah di tangan kirinya.

"Permisi, ada orang didalam? Saya ingin bertemu dengan Kim Hannah-ssi…"

Sangat kesal. Pria bertubuh ideal dengan wajah yang tampan itu sudah menunggu lama. Ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan wanita pemilik rumah itu, Kim Hannah. Ia juga ingin menyelesaikan urusannya dengan cepat. Ah, mungkin pria itu tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada wanita bernama Kim Hannah.

"Aish."

Pria itu, Choi Siwon sebenarnya sudah menaruh curiga pada rumah megah ini. Ya, sangat curiga. Kenapa? Hei, yang benar saja! Sekarang pukul satu siang dan lampu di halaman depan, garasi, bahkan lampu taman masih menyala terang. Belum lagi dengan halaman depan yang penuh dengan daun-daun menguning yang bertebaran dimana-dimana, kotoran kucing yang mengotori pinggir pintu garasi. Tidak lupa dengan lantai yang basah dan kotor tercampur debu karena bekas hujan lebat tadi malam serta sebuah ayunan kecil di halaman depan yang sudah berkarat termakan usia. Uh, lingkungan di luar rumah ini saja sudah cukup buruk. Apakah pemiliknya tidak berniat untuk membersihkannya atau sekedar menyewa seorang pelayan rumah tangga?

Karena urusan yang ingin diselesaikannya begitu penting, dan karena ia tidak dapat lagi menunggu lama, akhirnya pria itu memutuskan untuk membuka pintu berkayu jati itu. Masa bodoh dengan tata krama dalam bertamu maupun dalam kesopanan. Ia tidak bisa menunggu.

CKLEK

"Permisi, apakah ada orang didalam? Saya…"

Cukup sudah! Siwon benar-benar kesal! Sebenarnya dimana pemilik rumah ini? Dimana seseorang yang bernama Kim Hannah itu? Keadaan rumah yang ditelusurinya ini benar-benar kacau. Ah, tidak terlalu kacau sebenarnya. Perabotan didalamnya masih terurus dengan baik, hanya saja lantai marmernya terlihat kotor karena debu. Serta… lampu yang masih menyala terang di ruang utama. Apakah tidak terpikir oleh si pemilik rumah untuk menghemat listrik?

Karena rasa ingin tahu dan rasa kecurigaannya yang menjulang, Siwon memasuki sebuah kamar utama di samping ruang tamu. Kamar luas itu tidak tertutup, terbukti dengan pintunya yang terbuka lebar. Karena penasaran, Siwon memasuki kamar itu namun apa yang terlihat di depan matanya membuatnya hampir saja berteriak ketakutan. Ya, ada seseorang terbaring kaku di lantai dengan bekas darah yang mengering di hidungnya serta… nafas yang tidak berhembus.

"YA TUHAN!"

.

.

.

.

"Tuan, salah satu kolega bisnis anda dari Jepang hendak melakukan pertemuan penting untuk membahas tentang proposal yang anda ajukan kemarin."

Pria itu terlihat tidak mendengar dengan fokus sekretarisnya yang tengah mengajukan sebuah laporan keuangan padanya. Matanya hanya memandang kosong monitornya yang menampilkan angka-angka dan grafik yang terpampang disana. Matanya tidak menyiratkan bahwa ia tengah memahami apa yang tertera pada monitor LCD itu.

"Tuan presdir?"

Cho Donghae, nama pria berjas itu masih melayang pada dunianya sendiri. Mengabaikan bahwa wanita dengan rambut lurus terurai yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya itu terus memanggilnya.

'_**Hyung, apakah kau begitu sibuk? Kapan kau pulang? Kapan kita pergi jalan-jalan ke museum itu?'**_

'_**Mianhae, Kyu. Hyung tidak bisa pulang ke rumah untuk bulan ini. Akan ada proyek besar yang mengharuskanku untuk fokus kesana.'**_

'_**Benarkah? Tidak apa, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja di rumah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Hyung. Aku akan menunggumu bulan depan.'**_

'_**Uh… tapi, aku tidak yakin apakah bulan depan atau bahkan tahun ini ada kelonggaran jadwalku di kantor. Aku benar-benar sibuk disana… Mungkin aku baru akan pulang itu 3 bulan dari sekarang, Kyu. Sekitar bulan Maret, mungkin?'**_

'_**Kalau begitu, tidak apa. Tidak perlu khawatirkan aku. Mungkin, lain kali saja kita jalan-jalan ke museum itu, ne? Aku akan ke museum itu bersama Changmin atau Minho saja, hehehe. Jaga dirimu Hyung, arrachi?'**_

"Tuan? Anda baik-baik saja?"

Donghae sedikit tersentak ketika wanita muda didepannya menepuk pelan tangannya. "A..ah, ya? Ada apa sekretaris Shin?"

"Apakah anda baik-baik saja? Sejak tadi anda terlihat melamunkan sesuatu dan…"

"Ti..tidak. Saya baik-baik saja, sekretaris Shin. Oh, laporan apa ini?" Donghae berusaha mengusir pandangan sekretarisnya yang menatapnya dengan intens.

"Ini proposal kegiatan dan laporan keuangan yang kemarin anda ajukan pada salah satu kolega bisnis anda dari Jepang. Beliau mengajukan sebuah pertemuan dengan anda untuk membahas kedua laporan ini."

Donghae menghela nafas beratnya sambil memijat pelan keningnya. "Kapan?"

"Siang ini, Tuan. Apakah anda akan menerimanya?"

Pria muda berumur 20 tahun itu berdiri dan membuka jas hitamnya, lalu menggantungkannya pada sebuah tiang berbahan kayu mahoni yang didesain khusus menjadi tiang tempat gantungan pakaian.

"Tolong undurkan dulu. Ada urusan yang akan kuselesaikan hari ini. Katakan padanya untuk pertemuan itu, jadwalkan lusa nanti. Dan tolong kosongkan juga jadwalku besok, sekretaris Shin."

Wanita muda yang sepertinya tidak terpaut usia yang jauh dengan Donghae itu menunduk hormat lalu mengangguk patuh. "Baik, Tuan presdir. Saya akan hubungi anda untuk pemberitahuan jadwal anda lusa nanti. Saya permisi dulu."

Sepeninggal sekretarisnya, Donghae kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya. Pikirannya kembali terbawa oleh seseorang yang begitu ia rindukan saat ini. Seseorang itu… Kyuhyun, adik satu-satunya.

'_**Hyung, kalau kau sedang tidak sibuk, pulang ya ke rumah? Aku sudah bisa memasak samgyetang, makanan kesukaanmu. Kau harus mencicipinya nanti, arraseo?'**_

Donghae yang tengah melamun menjadi tersenyum cerah mengingat pesan singkat terakhir dari adiknya itu. Donghae tidak mengingat dengan pasti kapan pesan singkat itu ia dapatkan dari ponselnya, atau lebih tepatnya dari nomer ponsel adiknya. Ia juga tidak ingat kapan terakhir ia berkomunikasi dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi setidaknya, ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun pasti begitu merindukannya.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Kyuhyun pasti merindukanku."

Dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajahnya, tangan Donghae terulur untuk membereskan laptop di meja kantornya. Ia harus cepat-cepat, bukan? Donghae sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan adik kesayangannya.

Ketika tangannya hendak menggulung kabel charger laptopnya, tatapan matanya jatuh pada kalender lipat di meja kerjanya.

"Eoh? Apakah aku benar-benar sesibuk itu? Bahkan aku tidak menyangka sudah melewatkan banyak waktu disini."

Donghae menatap kalender itu dengan sendu. "Hm, sekarang sudah tanggal 18 Juni 2015. Astaga, ulang tahun Kyuhyunnie sudah terlewat…"

Tidakkah kau menyadari sesuatu, Cho Donghae?

"Tunggu dulu, sekarang tanggal 18 Juni 2015. A…apa? Tahun 2015? Kalender ini tidak salah, kan?"

Donghae memutar ingatannya. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat sebelum ia terjun kedalam semua euphoria kesibukan bisnisnya, Donghae pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun pada tanggal 26 Desember 2013. Ya, Donghae masih mengingatnya dengan pasti. Karena saat itu adalah satu hari setelah Natal. Donghae tidak salah lagi.

Ia dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya di kantong celananya dan mencoba kembali memastikannya. Namun, hasilnya tetap sama. Tanggal, bulan dan tahun yang tertera pada ponselnya menunjukkan tanggal 18, bulan Juni, tahun 2015. Donghae kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Jari-jarinya dengan lincah membuka kotak masuk pesan di ponselnya. Ia membuka pesan terakhir dari Kyuhyun yang berisi tentang janji Kyuhyun untuk memasakkan samgyetang apabila ia pulang.

Pesan singkat itu, diterima oleh ponselnya pada tanggal 18 September tahun 2013. Tepat pada 4 bulan setelah ia memutuskan untuk sibuk bekerja. Dan pesan itu… benar-benar pesan terakhir yang dikirim oleh adiknya.

Satu kesimpulan yang didapat Donghae, ia sudah meninggalkan adiknya selama kurang lebih 18 bulan, tepat satu setengah tahun dan hampir 2 tahun lamanya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berumur 15 tahun, sendirian di rumah. Melupakan janjinya untuk kembali pada bulan Maret tahun 2013. Melupakan Kyuhyun yang sudah menunggunya selama ini.

"Ya Tuhan… Kyuhyunnie…"

Donghae mengepalkan tangannya dan memukul kepalanya sendiri dengan berulang-ulang.

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh. Benar-benar bodoh, Cho Donghae."

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku bodoh, aku sungguh bodoh."

Air mata pertama keluar dari mata kanannya. Donghae hanya mampu meremas rambutnya dengan kencang. Sungguh, Donghae tidak mampu berkata apapun selain merutuki dirinya yang begitu bodoh telah melanggar janjinya dan… menelantarkan Kyuhyun, adik satu-satunya yang ia miliki.

"AARGGHH!"

Donghae melempar ponselnya sendiri dengan sekuat tenanga kearah dinding di depannya. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, ponsel itu tentu akan rusak. Tapi, Donghae tidak peduli. Ini semua karena dirinya yang begitu bodoh, dirinya yang terlalu larut dalam euphoria pekerjaannya, dan dirinya yang buta akan kepekaan tentang adiknya. Kemana saja Donghae selama ini?

"Hiks… Kyuhyunnie… Kyu.. mianhae…"

Tidak ada waktu lagi. Donghae sungguh tidak punya waktu lagi. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak pantas menangis. Seharusnya, Kyuhyun lah yang menangis dan bukan dirinya. Apakah masih ada kesempatan untuknya?

"Ya. Aku harus kembali. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

.

.

.

.

'_Jadi, aku sudah mati ya, Eomma? Aku benar-benar sudah mati?'_

Kyuhyun yang masih berjalan di suatu tempat yang entah apa namanya itu, hanya bisa melontarkan pertanyaan itu terus menerus. Pertanyaan yang sungguh mengganggu kepalanya.

Ya, saat ini Kyuhyun telah dibawa oleh Eomma-nya pergi meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini. Kyuhyun tentu masih ingat betul bagaimana sang Eomma menjemput jiwanya malam itu. Wanita yang telah melahirkannya itu, seolah berperan seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa baginya. Kyuhyun sendiri sangat heran. Jika malam itu ia telah mati, seharusnya jiwanya dicabut oleh malaikat pencabut nyawa, bukan? Setidaknya itulah hal yang sedikit Kyuhyun tahu tentang kematian. Apakah ada malaikat yang bertugas untuk menjemput jiwa seseorang itu dapat berwujud sebagai Eomma-nya? Ah, Kyuhyun tidak mau memikirkannya lebih jauh. Rahasia Tuhan, mungkin? Toh, dia sudah mati. Jadi untuk apa berpikir tentang itu?

Hanya satu pertanyaan atau mungkin pernyataan yang belum Kyuhyun dapat jawabannya sejak tadi. Benarkah bahwa ia telah mengalami kematian? Sebuah kematian, yang begitu ditakutkan setiap makhluk hidup di muka bumi ini? Apa Kyuhyun benar-benar sudah mengalaminya saat ini?

'_Eomma, jawab pertanyaanku tadi!'_

Kyuhyun berdiri di hadapan Eomma-nya dan menghadangnya karena wanita itu tidak berhenti melangkahkan kakinya di tempat yang bernuansa putih, namun sangat asing itu.

'_Apa yang harus Eomma jawab, sayang? Kau takut dengan kematian?'_

'_Bukan itu maksudku, Eomma. Aku hanya bertanya, apakah aku benar-benar sudah mati?' _Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya.

Wanita itu menyamakan posisinya dengan putranya itu. _'Kau belum siap dengan kematianmu?'_

'_Aku… aku hanya merasa heran dengan kematianku, Eomma…'_

Eomma-nya itu hanya tertawa kecil. _'Apa yang perlu diherankan? Tidak ada yang perlu diherankan dari sebuah kematian, anakku.'_

'_Uhm… aku pikir, mengalami mati itu akan terasa menyakitkan…'_ gumam Kyuhyun.

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun mendapati Eomma-nya kembali tertawa karena perkataan polosnya. _'Apanya yang menyakitkan dari sebuah kematian, hm?'_

Sesaat, Kyuhyun termenung. _'Uh… tapi seingatku, malam itu aku memang merasakan sakit pada kepalaku. Setelah itu, Eomma muncul di hadapanku yang sebelumnya kupikir kau adalah halusinasiku. Tapi sungguh, aku bahkan tidak dapat memprediksi bahwa aku sudah terlepas dari ragaku dan akan mengalami mati. Ini… benar-benar mengejutkan.'_

'_Kematian memang tidak dapat diprediksi kapan kedatangannya, sayang.' _

'_Tapi Eomma, jika saat ini aku sudah mati, lalu bagaimana dengan jasadku sekarang? Tidak ada siapapun di rumah kita, lalu siapa yang akan mengurus jasadku?'_

Sebuah senyum terlukis di wajah wanita bak malaikat itu. _'Tidak perlu khawatirkan itu, sayang. Ayo kita berjalan lagi. Tempat tujuan kita masih jauh.'_

Kyuhyun tidak beranjak sedikitpun, tangannya menahan lengan Eomma-nya. _'Tunggu dulu, kau akan membawaku kemana?'_

Wanita bernama Kim Hannah itu kembali tersenyum. _'Ke suatu tempat yang diperuntukkan padamu.'_

Pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu mengernyitkan dahinya. _'Kemana? Surga? Neraka? Atau sebuah tempat yang lain?'_

Sambil mengacak pelan rambut putranya, Hannah menjawab. _'Bukan surga ataupun neraka. Kita akan menuju ke suatu tempat yang lain, sayang.'_

'_Tunggu dulu, tempat yang lain? Tempat apa? Jadi, tempat yang kau maksud itu bukan surga ataupun neraka?'_ Kyuhyun bertanya antusias.

Hannah hanya mengangguk sekilas, senyum lembut tidak lepas dari wajah cantiknya.

'_Tapi, tempat lain yang kau maksud itu apa, Eomma?' _tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

Hannah tidak menjawab apapun. ia hanya menarik lengan putranya untuk berbelok kearah lain dan menuju ke suatu tempat. Setelah tiba di tempat itu, terdengar decakan kagum dari putranya karena tempat itu kembali bernuansa putih dan suci. Namun… sangat sepi.

Setelah masuk ke dalam di tempat yang dimaksud, Kyuhyun dibuat tercengang dengan tempat itu. Disana, terdapat banyak sekali kasur putih namun tanpa dihias oleh bantal ataupun guling. Di kasur-kasur itu, terisi pula jiwa-jiwa yang tertidur dengan nyenyak disana. Tapi tunggu dulu, jiwa yang tertidur? Bagaimana bisa?

'_Tempat ini adalah sebuah tempat dimana banyak jiwa-jiwa yang tidak hidup, namun mereka tidak dikatakan mati.'_

Kyuhyun hanya melongo mendengar penjelasan Eomma-nya. Apakah ini sebuah lelucon? Jiwa-jiwa yang tidak hidup, namun tidak mati? Sungguh, adakah yang seperti itu?

'_Eomma… tidak bercanda, kan?'_

'_Tentu saja tidak, Kyuhyunnie. Para jiwa yang tertidur di kasur putih yang kau lihat itu memiliki hutang pada kehidupan dunianya masing-masing, hutang itu membuat mereka tertahan disini dan tidak dapat melanjutkan jalan mereka untuk pergi ke surga ataukah neraka.'_ Hannah berucap tenang.

'_Ta..tapi mengapa keadaan mereka seperti orang yang tertidur? Semua jiwa yang sudah lepas dari raganya, mereka sudah mati kan? Lalu, bagaimana bisa ada jiwa yang tertidur, Eomma?'_

Hannah membelai pelan wajah putranya. _'Kau tahu kisah tentang arwah yang penasaran? Kisah mereka, para jiwa yang tertidur itu hampir mirip dengan kisah arwah yang penasaran. Keadaan mereka yang tertidur karena mereka sedang menjelajahi kehidupan dunia mereka, dan menyelesaikan hutang dunia mereka yang belum sempat terbayar.'_

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya. _'Hutang dunia? Apa maksudnya?'_

'_Hutang pada kehidupan dunia yaitu sesuatu yang penting dan berpengaruh bagi manusia lain yang masih hidup yang dimana sesuatu itu belum terlaksana oleh para jiwa itu. Hal itu disebabkan karena hidup mereka terkejar oleh maut, hingga sesuatu yang penting itu tidak sempat terlaksana. Maka, jadilah sesuatu itu sebagai hutang pada kehidupan dunia mereka.'_

'_Kondisi raga dari para jiwa itu saat ini biasanya dalam keadaan koma, jika di alam dunia. Meski raga mereka terbaaring koma di rumah sakit, namun jiwa mereka tertahan disini meski jiwa mereka masih dapat menjelajahi alam dunia untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan dunia mereka yang tertunda. Atau ada pula jiwa-jiwa yang raganya sudah mati namun raganya tidak dapat ditemukan. Sehingga jiwa-jiwa itu berkeliaran untuk mencari manusia yang dapat menemukan jasadnya agar mereka dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.'_

'_A…aku masih tidak mengerti, Eomma…'_ Kyuhyun merasakan perasaannya menjadi sangat aneh. Firasatnya benar-benar buruk sekarang.

Wanita yang berstatus sebagai ibunya itu lagi dan lagi hanya bisa tersenyum. Tangannya menunjuk pada sebuah kasur dengan seprai putih dan tidak berpemilik. _'Disana, tertera namamu. Tidurlah di kasur itu, Kyuhyunnie.'_

'_M..mwoya?! Apa maksud Eomma? Aku…'_

'_Kau adalah salah satu dari para jiwa yang terikat dengan hutang pada kehidupan dunia. Untuk itulah Eomma membawamu kesini.'_

Seperti ada sebuah energi yang sangat kuat pada 'tubuh' Kyuhyun, ia tiba-tiba melayang dan tertidur di kasur yang nyaman itu. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menggerakkan dirinya sendiri, ia seolah terikat dengan kuat di kasur itu. Bahkan untuk bangun atau duduk saja rasanya sulit sekali.

'_Eomma! A..apa ini? Hutang dunia apa? Aku tidak punya hutang pada siapapun!'_

Kyuhyun berontak pada dirinya yang sama sekali tidak dapat menggerakkan tangan ataupun kakinya sedikitpun. Jika sebuah jiwa dapat menangis, sudah dipastikan bahwa kini Kyuhyun tengah menangis. Namun, tidak ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

'_Eomma! Aku sungguh tidak mau kembali ke alam dunia lagi! Aku sungguh lelah dengan kehidupan duniaku, Eomma… Aku sudah mati, kan?! Mengapa Eomma menjemputku jika akhirnya akan membawaku kesini? Eomma, lepaskan aku!'_

Hannah hanya menatap sendu putranya yang terus meronta. Ia sungguh tidak mampu melakukan apapun sekarang. Ia hanya ingin membantu Kyuhyun, demi semua kebaikan putra kecilnya itu.

'_Eomma… Aku ingin ikut denganmu saja… tolong lepaskan aku…jebal…'_

Kyuhyun tidak mampu mengingat apapun selain semuanya berubah menjadi gelap dan angin besar yang meniup dirinya terbang jauh, jauh sekali.

.

.

.

.

Sungguh, Donghae menyesal telah melemparkan ponselnya ke dinding tadi. Kini, ia benar-benar kesulitan karena tidak tahu harus menghubungi adiknya itu dengan apa. Donghae kini hanya mencoba merakit ponselnya yang sebenarnya masih utuh, namun tidak berbentuk sempurna karena layarnya yang terlintang garis retakan yang cukup parah.

"Aiishh! Eotteoke?"

Sebenarnya tadi Donghae sudah berada dalam mobilnya untuk bersiap pulang ke rumah dan menemui Kyuhyun. Tapi saat di mobil, barulah Donghae ingat bahwa ia harus menghubungi adiknya itu. Setidaknya, ia harus memastikan bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun baik-baik saja, kan? Tapi karena tindakan bodohnya beberapa menit yang lalu yaitu melempar ponselnya pada dinding membuatnya kesulitan untuk menelepon Kyuhyun. Jadilah ia sekarang yang kembali lagi masuk ke dalam ruangan pribadi di kantornya tersebut hanya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang teronggok tidak berdaya disana.

Sebenarnya bukan karena Donghae yang takut ponselnya rusak. Hei, ia adalah seorang CEO! Donghae tentu mampu membeli puluhan ponsel yang lebih canggih dari miliknya. Namun, bukan itu masalahnya sekarang. Ia benar-benar menyayangkan nomer ponsel Kyuhyun yang tersimpan di miliknya. Dan sialnya, ia tidak hafal nomer ponsel Kyuhyun.

Namun Donghae tidak kehabisan akal. Ia mencabut SIM card pada ponsel miliknya yang rusak, lalu membuka laci mejanya. Ia dengan cepat membuka sebuah kotak yang berisikan ponsel lamanya yang jarang dipakai. Lalu memasukkan SIM card miliknya pada ponsel lamanya itu.

Sekarang, Donghae hanya perlu menyalakan ponsel lamanya, lalu membuka kotak masuk pesannya. Disana tentu saja tertera nomer ponsel adiknya, bukan? Bodohnya ia yang tidak berpikir ini sejak tadi!

Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, Donghae tidak mau membuang waktu lagi. Lebih baik ia pulang ke rumahnya sekarang. Ia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun menunggu lebih lama karena tindakan konyolnya, -membetulkan ponsel-. Masa bodoh dengan ponselnya. Ia benar-benar merindukan adiknya, dan ingin meminta maaf padanya atas semua kesalahan fatalnya ini.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh…"

Kyuhyun melenguh sakit ketika sekujur tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Ia masih jatuh terduduk di lantai marmer putih yang dingin itu. Ah, kembali ke tempat awal.

Tunggu dulu, ia terduduk di lantai? Berarti ini rumahnya?

"Astaga!" Kyuhyun berjengit kaget mendapati dirinya kembali ke tempat semula, yaitu rumahnya. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah tempat tinggalnya selama 15 tahun ia hidup.

Remaja berusia 15 tahun itu menatap sekelilingnya dan ternyata keadaannya masih sama. Tidak ada yang berubah dari suasana rumah itu. Tetap saja sepi karena hanya ada dirinya. Tanpa Appa-nya maupun Donghae yang sudah meninggalkannya sejak lama.

"Aarghh! Kenapa Eomma kembali membawaku kesini?! Kenapa aku kembali kesini!" Kyuhyun mengacak kasar rambutnya frustasi.

Jujur saja, Kyuhyun memang lebih memilih untuk mati daripada terus hidup dalam ketidakpastian ini. Saat dirinya masih hidup, apakah ada yang peduli pada kehadirannya? Bahkan Appa dan Hyung-nya saja lebih memilih untuk tidak lagi kembali ke rumah mereka meski sekedar mengunjunginya saja. Dua tahun yang lalu, dan Kyuhyun masih sangat mengingatnya. Kedua orang yang ditunggunya itu tidak lagi kembali ke rumah untuk melihatnya. Sekali lagi, Kyuhyun… benar-benar lelah menunggu sebuah ketidakpastian dalam jalan hidupnya.

Berbicara soal hidup dan mati, Kyuhyun jadi bertanya-tanya. Apakah ia kembali hidup?

Untuk membuktikannya, Ia melihat telapak tangannya sendiri. Dan ternyata apa yang dilihatnya pada telapak tangannya…

Transparan!

Terkejut! Tentu saja. Kyuhyun berlari menuju wastafel di samping ruang keluarga. Ia ingin bercermin!

Dan hasilnya… ia tidak dapat melihat bayangannya sendiri di kaca wastafel itu. Ya, tidak ada bayangan yang terpantul dan tecetak di kaca itu.

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal. Sangat kesal! Jadi, apakah ia berwujud sebagai roh? Arwah penasaran? Atau jiwa yang tersesat di alam dunia ini? Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak berani memikirkan semua itu telah benar-benar terjadi padanya.

"Eotteoke? Aisshh!"

"Tidak, tidak! Ini pasti mimpi. Ayo bangunlah, Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya sendiri.

Ini bukan sebuah mimpi, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku ini apa? Roh gentayangan? Astaga, apa yang terjadi padaku?!"

Kyuhyun terpaku beberapa saat. Ada satu hal yang sepertinya ia lupakan.

"Chakkaman! Sebelum Eomma membawaku pergi, aku tidak sadarkan diri di kamar Eomma, kan?"

Kyuhyun berlari kearah kamar Eomma-nya. Setelah tiba disana ia mengingat hal terakhir yang ia lakukan sebelum hidupnya benar-benar berakhir pada malam itu. Ah! Ia mengalami mimisan pada malam itu. Bercak darahnya masih membekas di lantai, mengingat bahwa rumahnya tidak memiliki penghuni selain dirinya sendiri, jadi sudah pasti tidak ada yang akan mengurus jasadnya, tapi…

"Dimana tubuhku?!"

Lagi dan lagi Kyuhyun meremas rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Siapa yang mengambil jasadku? Apakah tubuhku sudah dikuburkan?! Atau tubuhku diisi oleh roh lain atau… tubuhku dimakan setan?! Ya Tuhan! Benarkah setan dan iblis telah mengambil tubuhku?!"

Tidak sadarkah kau, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau sendiri termasuk makhluk tidak kasat mata. Itu berarti Kyuhyun sudah satu bangsa sama dengan setan dan iblis, bukan?

"Andwae… Eomma… hikss… apa yang terjadi padaku?" pemuda malang itu kembali terduduk di lantai, melipat kakinya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak sadar bahwa ia bisa menangis di alam manusia meski dalam wujud sebuah 'roh'.

TOK TOK TOK

Kyuhyun tersentak. Ada yang bertamu?

"Aiishh jinjja! Nan eotteoke?" Kyuhyun bangkit lalu keluar dari kamar mendiang Eomma-nya. Ia mengintip sekilas di balik dinding pembatas antara ruang tamu dan pintu depan rumahnya.

Ceklek.

Bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka membuat Kyuhyun semakin panik. Ia hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya dan berdiri mematung dibalik dinding pembatas itu.

"Kyu? Kyuhyunnie? Kau ada di dalam?"

Deg.

Suara itu, suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Suara yang sangat Kyuhyun kenal. Suara yang begitu ia rindukan…

"Kyuhyunnie? Kau dimana? Hyung sudah pulang, saeng…"

Kyuhyun kini menumpukan punggungnya di dinding pembatas itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas mendengar suara itu, suara milik Hyung-nya… Cho Donghae.

'Kenapa ia baru kembali disaat aku benar-benar sudah mati?' Ah, Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin menangis dengan kencang sekarang. Ia begitu merindukan Donghae, kakak satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Seorang kakak yang tega telah meninggalkan dirinya selama hampir 2 tahun ini.

Jika saja ia tidak berwujud seperti makhluk astral atau bisa disebut 'roh' yang mungkin tidak dapat dilihat oleh mata normal manusia. Tentu sudah pasti ia akan menghambur ke pelukan Donghae sekarang. Begitu disayangkan. Donghae dipastikan tidak mungkin dapat melihatnya.

"Kyuhyunnie!"

Remaja dengan warna rambut hitam itu semakin gelisah melihat tubuh Donghae hanya berjarak 2 meter darinya. Wajah kakaknya itu terlihat lelah, namun sebuah senyum tercetak dengan jelas disana. Mulut Kyuhyun terkatup rapat. Ia sama sekali tidak berani mengeluarkan satu suara sedikitpun. Hanya hatinya saja mampu mewakilkan kata-katanya.

'Donghae tersenyum pada siapa? Padaku? Tidak mungkin! Ah, tenanglah Cho Kyuhyun…'

'Tidak. Tenang saja, Kyu. Donghae Hyung tidak bisa melihatmu.' Hanya kata-kata itu yang sejak tadi dirapalkan dalam hatinya. Perasaan remaja berambut agak ikal itu semakin tidak menentu.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau berdiri dibalik dinding ini, Kyu? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi…"

Grep.

"Kyuhyunnie… jeongmal bogoshipeoyo… mianhae, ini semua salahku. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena tanpa sadar telah meninggalkanmu selama ini…hiks…"

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin teriak sekarang. Ya, ia ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya atas hal mustahil ini. Apakah hal ini benar-benar terjadi padanya?!

Donghae tidak hanya dapat melihatnya, tapi kakaknya itu bisa menyentuhnya. Bahkan memeluk 'tubuhnya' dengan erat!

"Do..donghae Hyung?"

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

_**Ada 4 hal yg ingin aku sampaikan, tolong dibaca :**_

1.** FF ini tadinya berjudul **_**"PLEASE, TAKE ME"**_** tapi karena suatu hal. Judul FF ini telah diganti seperti yg kalian lihat sendiri.** FF ini masih dgn crita yg sama, author yg sama dan ide crita yg sama! Hanya judul yg berubah.

2\. Aku gagal buat Twoshoot sperti request kalian, mianhae.

3\. **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! **Kalau mau bash, flame, atau ngga suka, silahkan PM aja, jangan di review. Kalau mau bash setidaknya logis dikit lah jangan asal koar-koar ngga jelas kaya meong^^

4\. Bagi readers yg muslim ataupun non muslim, cerita yg trkandung di FF ini jangan dihubungkan dengan kepercayaan pd agama kalian yaa^^ **FANFIC just a FANFIC**. Hanya sebuah khayalan author aja, paham?^^

Udah itu aja. Maaf kepanjangan hehe. Maaf juga udah mengecewakan kalian, readers.

Silahkan isi kolom reviewnyaaa^^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Death or Life?**

**Author : Aira**

**Twitter : ( resyaira98)**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Horror, Fantasy, Family, Brothership**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun **

** Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

** Choi Siwon as Choi Siwon**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. NO REVIEW, NO UPDATE. Need Review, please?^^**

**Summary : Hanya kisah ketika kehidupan dan kematian tengah mempermainkan Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

**.**

'Donghae tersenyum pada siapa? Padaku? Tidak mungkin! Ah, tenanglah Cho Kyuhyun…'

'Tidak. Tenang saja, Kyu. Donghae Hyung tidak bisa melihatmu.' Hanya kata-kata itu yang sejak tadi dirapalkan dalam hatinya. Perasaan remaja berambut agak ikal itu semakin tidak menentu.

Donghae mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kenapa kau berdiri dibalik dinding ini, Kyu? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi…"

Grep.

"Kyuhyunnie… jeongmal bogoshipeoyo… mianhae, ini semua salahku. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena tanpa sadar telah meninggalkanmu selama ini…hiks…"

Kyuhyun benar-benar ingin teriak sekarang. Ya, ia ingin sekali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya atas hal mustahil ini. Apakah hal ini benar-benar terjadi padanya?!

Donghae tidak hanya dapat melihatnya, tapi kakaknya itu bisa menyentuhnya. Bahkan memeluk 'tubuhnya' dengan erat!

"Do..donghae Hyung?"

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan Hyung-nya dengan paksa. Dan, ia semakin kaget ternyata ia juga sama halnya bisa menyentuh tubuh Donghae di depannya.

"Ti..tidak mungkin!"

"Kyu? Kau kenapa?" Donghae ingin meraih bahu Kyuhyun namun langsung mengurungkan niatnya mendengar teriakan adiknya.

"Jangan mendekat! Ja…jangan sentuh aku!" Kyuhyun berjalan mundur, menjauhi kakaknya.

"A..apa yang terjadi, Kyu? Ada apa? Aku…" Donghae ikut panik dengan sikap aneh adiknya.

Kyuhyun menggeleng-ngeleng kepalanya, mencoba mengusir segala kemustahilan ini. "A..andwae… ini pasti mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi, dan ini tidak mungkin terjadi." Tangan Kyuhyun mengepal erat menahan dirinya sendiri yang bergetar ketakutan.

Ah, tapi jika kita pikirkan kembali, apa yang saat ini Kyuhyun rasakan itu konyol sekali. Terang saja, Kyuhyun kini berwujud sebagai roh. Tetapi mengapa ia yang takut pada manusia?

Donghae mencoba mendekati adiknya. "Mianhae, Kyu. Kau pasti masih marah denganku, eoh? Aku memang bersalah padamu karena telah meninggalkanmu selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Aku sungguh bodoh karena…"

"Hyung! Aku mohon tetap di tempatmu sekarang dan jangan mendekat! Jebal…" Kyuhyun memberi tanda pada tangannya agar Donghae tidak berpindah dari tempatnya.

'_**Eomma, tolong aku! Aku tidak mau di dunia manusia. Aku ingin bersamamu saja. Ini mengerikan, Eomma… Jebal, bawa aku kembali!'**_

Kyuhyun menjerit dalam hatinya. Ia harus bagaimana? Kyuhyun berwujud sebagai sebuah roh! Dan parahnya, ia bisa menyentuh Hyung-nya sendiri yang notabene berwujud manusia. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan takdir yang menimpanya ini. Benar-benar sial! Adakah takdir seperti ini? Takdir macam apa ini? Mengapa harus Kyuhyun yang mendapat takdir mengerikan ini? Mengapa Tuhan menjepit Kyuhyun dalam permainan konyol antara kehidupan dan kematian yang menelannya saat ini?

Tanpa sadar, Kyuhyun sudah melangkah mundur kearah kamar Eomma-nya yang berada di lantai bawah. Kakinya terus melangkah mundur menghindari Donghae yang tidak menyerah untuk mendekatinya. Dan tidak terasa juga, Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di depan lemari kaca milik Eomma-nya.

Kyuhyun menengok sekilas ke lemari kaca tepat di sampingnya. Tidak ada yang berubah, dan masih sama. Tidak ada pantulan bayangan Kyuhyun di lemari kaca itu. Tidak tercetak bayangan tubuhnya disana. Ia masih berwujud sebagai roh, tanpa raga. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin gusar.

"Kyuhyunnie… kau takut padaku? Waeyo?"

Mendengar suara lirih Donghae yang menyiratkan kata penyesalan, Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk di lantai yang dingin itu. '_**Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Apa salahku, Tuhan? Kenapa aku harus mengalami ketidak pastian ini? Aku… apa? Aku ini apa?'**_

"Hiks…" satu isakan lolos dari mulutnya. Sekarang apalagi? Hal apalagi yang harus ia terima? Mengalami kematian, menjadi sebuah roh namun dapat terlihat oleh manusia, lalu menyelesaikan hutang dunianya yang tertunda. Mengapa Kyuhyun harus melakukan itu semua?

'_**Apakah… Hae Hyung adalah hutang di kehidupan duniaku?'**_

Kyuhyun hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan setiap tetes air matanya yang jatuh pada kedua lututnya yang saling mendekap di dadanya.

Cho Kyuhyun hanyalah seorang remaja berumur 15 tahun. Mengapa ia harus terbebani takdir ini? Mengapa harus Kyuhyun yang terpilih sebagai sosok yang paling menderita saat ini? Jika Kyuhyun boleh memlih untuk egois, lebih baik ia mati saja dan menghilang dari dunia ini. Ia tidak mau menjadi sebuah roh yang berkeliaran di dunia manusia. Bahkan… menjadi sebuah roh yang dapat terlihat dan tersentuh oleh manusia saja, Kyuhyun tidak pernah berpikir akan ada hal seperti itu dan akan mengalaminya.

"Hiks… waeyo?"

Donghae yang heran karena adiknya yang terpaut lima tahun darinya itu menangis, hanya mencoba merangkul 'tubuh' adiknya dan mengusap 'punggung'nya. Ia masih berpikir mungkin Kyuhyun shock atas kedatangannya. Seharusnya ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun akan sangat terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang mungkin saja melukai hatinya.

Namun sebenarnya, bukan karena kehadiran Donghae yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun menjadi shock seperti ini.

"Uljima… kau membuatku ingin menangis juga, Kyu…"

Suara tangis Kyuhyun semakin kencang dan semakin tersedu-sedu ketika kembali merasakan sentuhan tangan lembut kakaknya di punggungnya. Dan kini suara tangisnya berpadu dengan suara isak tangis dari Donghae. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Ia ingin keluar dari dunia ini. tapi bagaimana caranya? Kyuhyun terlalu takut untuk membayangkan hal mengerikan lain yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kyuhyun juga tidak tahu, apakah manusia lain selain Donghae dapat melihat wujudnya sekarang?

Donghae memang belum mengetahui apapun. Ia hanya terlalu merindukan adiknya, dan ia sungguh menyesal atas kesalahannya sekarang. Tanpa tahu jika lemari kaca di sampingnya memantulkan Donghae yang tengah merengkuh sebuah udara kosong dan hampa di depannya.

.

.

.

.

"Eumm… mashita!"

"Ternyata samgyetang buatanmu enak juga, Kyu!" Donghae memakan dengan lahap daging ayam yang telah ia potong sebelumnya dalam samgyetang itu.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang dengan tatapan penuh heran pada Donghae yang sesekali meniup kuah panas dalam semangkuk samgyetang yang misterius itu. Tentu saja! Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin kembali berteriak sekencang-kencangnya pada kejadian ini. Meskipun ia baru mengetahui bahwa ia bisa disentuh ataupun menyentuh benda hidup dan benda mati, tapi Kyuhyun sama sekali masih tidak mengerti dengan semangkuk samgyetang di depannya itu.

Satu pertanyaan besar dalam kepalanya. Siapa yang sudah membuat samgyetang itu? Sungguh aneh, setelah acara penuh haru antara sepasang saudara kandung itu selesai, mata Donghae langsung menangkap semangkuk sup ayam ginseng itu dengan uap panas yang mengepul di atas meja makan. Ah baiklah, Kyuhyun akui bahwa ia bisa dengan baik mengolah resep makanan khas Korea pada musim panas itu. Tapi, dia berani bersumpah bahwa samgyetang yang tengah dilahap oleh kakaknya itu bukan buatan tangannya!

"Astaga, ini lezat sekali!Kau mau, Kyu?" Donghae mengangsurkan sesendok potongan ayam dan kuahnya kepada adiknya.

"A..aniya. aku sudah kenyang, Hyung. Nikmati saja makananmu, Hyung." Kyuhyun menolak halus dengan kedua tengannya sambil tersenyum kikuk.

Masih dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan, Donghae terkekeh. "Bhaguslah, hebhetulan ahu lahar sehali, hahaha."

Kyuhyun ikut tertawa, namun arti tawanya tentu berbeda dengan kakaknya. Ia tertawa karena mulut Donghae yang belepotan dan penuh, membuat apa yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya menjadi tidak jelas. "Benarkah? A..apakah seenak itu, Hyung?"

"Ini benar-benar enak, Kyu! Bagaimana cara membuatnya, eoh? Benar-benar persis seperti buatan Eomma. Kau sudah jago memasak ya, ChefKyu~"

"Samgyetang atau sup ayam ginseng dibuat dengan cara memasukkan beras ketan, kurma, buah berangan, buah ginkgo, ketan, potongan kentang, bawang merah dan putih serta daun bawang kedalam perut ayam ukuran sedang yang sudah dibersihkan, kemudian direbus dalam kaldu. Cukup mudah membuatnya, Hyung. Kau harus belajar membuatnya tanpaku nanti, eoh?"

"Ay ay, captain! Aku akan belajar membuatnya nanti dengan rasa semirip mungkin dengan rasa samgyetang lezatmu, Kyu. Hahaha."

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris mendengar pujian kecil itu. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa ia terjebak dalam ketidak pastian ini. Ia mengerti mengapa ia dipermainkan oleh kehidupan dan kematiannya. Kata-kata ibunya masih terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya mengenai seseorang yang telah membuat janji yang tidak terpenuhi semasa hidupnya. Dan Kyuhyun menyadarinya, mungkin janji inilah yang menjadi penyebabnya.

Saat Donghae masih hanyut dalam segala kesibukan kantornya dan lupa akan kehadirannya, Kyuhyun pernah mengirim sebuah pesan SMS pada kakaknya itu. Ya, sebuah pesan singkat yang berisi tentang janjinya untuk membuatkan makanan kesukaan kakaknya apabila Donghae berniat melepas pekerjaannya sejenak, dan pulang ke rumah.

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas lega melihat Donghae yang menyuap makanannya dengan penuh semangat. Ia merapalkan sebuah kata terima kasih untuk ibunya. Ia yakin, samgyetang 'misterius' itu, sudah tersiapkan oleh ibunya. Entah bagaimana bisa dimasukkan dalam logika manusia, Kyuhyun tetap bersyukur dengan kehadiran semangkuk samgyetang itu.

Ada sedikit kesal di hati Kyuhyun karena ia mengalami kejadian mustahil dan konyol serta dipermainkan oleh takdirnya ini hanya gara-gara janji kecil beberapa bulan lalu pada kakaknya tentang 'semangkuk samgyetang'! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

'_**Selepas ini, apakah aku akan kembali? Datang lagi ke alam sana, dan kembali mati?'**_

Tangan Kyuhyun yang terlihat transparan menyentuh pinggiran meja makan yang berukir vector sederhana itu. Pikirannya berkelana mencari sebuah jawaban atas pertanyaan yang menggeluti batinnya, dan menghiraukan kakaknya yang kini mulai berceloteh banyak hal.

'_**Carilah tubuhmu, Kyuhyunnie. Setelah kau menemukan tubuhmu, maka kau bisa mengambil langkah selanjutnya.'**_

Sebuah suara yang menggerayangi telinga Kyuhyun membuatnya refleks mencari arah suara itu. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan lalu ke kiri, mencari sosok itu. Sosok ibunya, tentu saja.

Tak.

"Aah. Kenyang sekali~, gomawo sudah membuatkanku makanan kesukaanku ini, Kyu." Donghae meletakkan sumpitnya lalu mengusap-usap perutnya. "Aigoo, aku kekenyangan."

Mata Donghae menangkap adiknya yang sepertinya tengah mencari sesuatu di sekelilingnya. "Apa yang kau cari, Kyu?"

Sadar bahwa kakaknya memperhatikannya, Kyuhyun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Oh.. euh itu… tidak ada, Hyung. Aku tadi berpikir bahwa ada lebah yang berkeliaran disini."

"Lebah? Aku tidak melihat hewan itu berkeliaran di rumah kita."

"Aah, sudahlah lupakan saja. Oh ya, apakah Hyung akan kembali bekerja? Apa Hyung akan pulang ke apartemenmu? Apakah—"

Donghae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berulang kali. "Tidak, aku tidak akan kembali ke kantor untuk beberapa waktu. Aku akan tetap disini, bersama adikku. Cukup saat itu saja aku meninggalkanmu, Kyu. Aku tidak akan lagi meninggalkan adikku, dan aku tidak mau mengulangi lagi kebodohanku." Tegasnya.

Kyuhyun menggigit bibirnya. Ini buruk, benar-benar buruk. Jika Donghae tetap disini, lalu bagaimana ia akan kembali atau mencari tubuhnya nanti? Bagaimana Kyuhyun akan pergi nanti? Bahkan, Kyuhyun tidak yakin apakah orang lain selani kakaknya mampu melihatnya, atau tidak. Kyuhyun benar-benar takut akan hal itu.

Ting tong

"Oh! Sepertinya dia sudah datang. Sebentar, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendadak gelisah. Dia? Siapa? Apakah tamu itu? Apa Donghae membawa orang lain? Bagaimana jika orang itu tidak dapat melihatnya? Bagaimana jika tamu itu berpikir bahwa Donghae sudah gila karena sudah berbicara pada segumpal udara kosong? Baru saja ia takutkan hal itu, kini malah sesuatu yang tidak ingin ia harapkan itu akan terjadi.

"Wah, Hyukjae! Jangan katakan semua ini oleh-oleh dari Skotlandia. Kau membawa banyak sekali makanan, eoh?"

Namja dengan tinggi badan yang setara dengan Donghae itu memamerkan gummy smile-nya. "Aku ini sedang baik untukmu, Hae-ah. Jadi kubawakan semua makanan khas Skotlandia ini."

"Hahaha. Masuklah, Hyuk. Kebetulan sekali tidak ada cemilan yang bisa kusantap disini." Donghae membantu membawakan bingkisan di tangan namja yang merupakan sahabatnya di kantor, Lee Hyukjae.

"Rumahmu sepi, Hae? Apa tidak ada siapapun? Tumben sekali kau pulang, biasanya kau sedang berkutat dengan laporan-laporan di apartemenmu. Ah, untung saja aku kemari, bukan ke apartemenmu. Instingku memang hebat."

Donghae menutup kembali pintu rumahnya. "Aku tidak sendirian, Eunhyuk-ah. Ada Kyuhyun juga disini."

Namja yang akrab disapa Eunhyuk itu menatap sekeliling rumah sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan heran. "Benarkah? Kyuhyun adikmu, dimana dia?"

Sebuah jitakan diterima oleh Eunhyuk. "Dia sedang duduk di kursi meja makan, pabbo. Aish, kau ini."

Eunhyuk hanya meringis pelan meratapi nasib kepalanya. Matanya menatap nanar tiga pasang kursi yang saling berhadapan satu sama lain mengepung sebuah meja makan besar disana.

Sedangkan subjek yang sejak tadi dicari oleh Eunhyuk hanya bergumam gelisah dan semakin panik. Kyuhyun, ia yakin bahwa sahabat kakaknya itu pasti tidak dapat melihatnya. Ketakutan yang sejak tadi ia rasakan kini kembali mencuat ke permukaan.

"Kyu! Eunhyuk membawakan banyak cemilan dari Skotlandia, kau mau?"

Kyuhyun semakin risau. Apalagi ketika mata sahabat kakaknya masih terlihat sibuk 'mencari sesuatu'.

"A..aku sudah kenyang, Hae Hyung. Aku mau tidur dulu, ya?" Kyuhyun buru-buru berdiri, ia tidak bisa lagi lama-lama disini.

Manik mata Kyuhyun semakin terlihat takut, apalagi ketika obsidiannya kembali menangkap Eunhyuk yang menatap kakaknya dengan curiga. Ada sesuatu yang salah disini.

"Kau belum memakan apapun, Kyu. Eunhyuk-ah sudah membelinya jauh-jauh. Cicipilah satu aja, eoh?"

Donghae mendekati adiknya sambil menyodorkan sebungkus keripik pada adik bungsunya. Di belakangnya, semakin terlihat Eunhyuk yang menutup kedua mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Kentara sekali bahwa sahabat kakaknya itu pasti cukup shock dengan tingkah Donghae. Kyuhyun tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia ingin sekali berteriak, menangis dan meminta tolong. Dimana Eomma-nya?

'_**Eomma, eotteoke? Bawa aku pergi, Eomma. Jebal…'**_

"Kyu? Kau terlihat gelisah, ada apa? Kemarilah, Kyu."

Dalam hitungan detik, Donghae sudah berada satu langkah di depan Kyuhyun yang berdiri kaku, masih dengan sebungkus keripik di tangan kirinya. Setidaknya, sebelum sebuah tangan memukul dengan tepat dan keras di salah satu bagian wajahnya.

**BUGH!**

"Akh!" Donghae jatuh terduduk dan tersungkur. Sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan merah yang amis berbau besi.

Donghae menatap tidak percaya pada namja itu, namja yang kini berdiri di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan rasa marah bercampur kecewa. "A…apa yang kau lakukan, Hyuk-ah? Ke..kenapa kau memukulku?"

"JUSTRU AKU YANG BERTANYA PADAMU DONGHAE, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"

Eunhyuk meraih kerah baju Donghae dan memaksanya berdiri. Ia terpaksa melakukannya, menyakiti sahabatnya untuk menyadarkannya atas sebuah kesalahan.

"Yak!" Donghae kembali meringis ketika Eunhyuk memaksanya berdiri, membuat tubuhnya sedikit linglung.

"Lihat, Donghae-ya! Lihatlah! BUKA MATAMU!" Eunhyuk benar-benar geram dan tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Tangannya menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong, tepat di belakangnya.

Donghae menatap tajam sahabatnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk. Apakah sahabatnya sudah gila?

"Lepaskan aku, Hyuk!" sambil melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Eunhyuk di bajunya dengan kasar, obsidian Donghae menemukan sebuah air mata yang jatuh di wajah itu. Wajah adiknya nampak begitu terluka meski masih berdiri dan tidak bergerak sedikitpun di balik punggung Eunhyuk.

'_**Mianhae, Donghae Hyung…'**_

Kyuhyun hanya mengepalkan tangannya melihat kejadian tepat di depan matanya. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Hanya sebuah tangisan yang lolos dari mulutnya. Kyuhyun tidak terima kakaknya dipukul begitu saja oleh namja bernama Eunhyuk itu, tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyalahkan perbuatan kasar sahabat kakaknya itu. Benar, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan sikap Eunhyuk. Apa yang dilakukan teman kerja kakaknya itu memang sudah benar dan sama sekali tidak salah. Kyuhyun merasa, bahwa keberadaannya lah yang salah disini.

"Ke..kenapa kau menangis, Kyu? Uljima… apa aku menyakitimu?" Donghae ikut meneteskan air matanya. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh wajah adiknya.

Namun, sebuah tampikan keras menghentikan aksi tangan Donghae. Eunhyuk kembali menariknya mundur dengan paksa.

**PLAK!**

"SADARLAH, CHO DONGHAE!"

Sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan keras sahabatnya, Donghae hanya memandang penuh kecewa dan tidak percaya pada Eunhyuk. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan pria yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"APA MAUMU, LEE HYUK JAE?!"

Perlahan namun pasti, langkah Kyuhyun semakin mundur dan menjauhi area pertengkaran kedua pria itu. Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Matanya terpejam, karena tidak sanggup melihat semua itu. Ini salahnya, ya ini semua salahnya. Takdir begitu kejam mempermainkannya seperti ini.

"Kyu! Kau mau kemana? Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari kearah dapur.

Namun, lagi dan lagi Eunhyuk menghadang Donghae dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku mohon… aku mohon padamu, Donghae-ya… apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Donghae memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun Eunhyuk dengan sekuat tenaga masih menahan gerak Donghae di pelukannya.

Karena percuma memberontak, Donghae menangis dengan suara yang tertahan. Ia menangis di bahu sahabatnya. Namja berusia 20 tahun itu tidak tahu apa yang ia tangisi, namun air matanya keluar sendiri dengan lancang. Sementara perasaannya benar-benar tidak menentu.

"Donghae-ya, siapa yang kau lihat? Tidak ada Kyuhyun disini, tidak ada adikmu dan tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali kita berdua… apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" Eunhyuk melunak dan melembutkan suaranya. Ia semakin yakin ada yang salah dengan namja pecinta ikan itu.

Donghae kembali melepas tangisnya. Namun apa yang ia katakan untuk membalas kalimat Eunhyuk, seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya. Karena lelah menangis, Donghae memilih untuk menutup matanya dan membiarkan kegelapan menenggelamkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

A/N : back to Aira again :D adakah yg nunggu FF ini? lama ya nunggunya? hehe

Untuk chap selanjutnya, aku ngga bisa update cepet :( soalnya ada dua FF yg aku pegang yaitu FF ini dan **Behind The Black and White** bikin aku susah juga antara bagi waktu sekolah dan nulis FF. Kalau **The Puzzle and The Chance** itu Ara yg pegang.

Oh ya, ada yg udh baca FF terbaru Ara? Judulnya **The Outstanding Doctor**, silahkan cek profil kita aja yg belum baca^^

Ada yg belum move on dari SS6INA kah? :p

**BIG THANKS TO :**

**Sparkyubum | Nisa | Septianurmalit1 | angel sparkyu | Choding | siskasparkyu0 | Dini | meimeimayra | kyucho | mmzzaa | kyuli 99 | jiahkim | kyuhae | mifta cinya | sparkyu | jihyunelf | sofyanayunita1 | otalita1004 | nianaa29 | Awaelfkyu13 | phn19 | amielf | Desviana407 | nanakyu | liestie ajhah | Kuroi Ilna | narinariana | Shin Ririn1013 | Lily | wonhaesung love | YaniiKasparov | diahretno | aya | chairun | dewiangel | Chiffa Kyukazza | Emon204 | Filo Hip | yolyol | ainkyu | nurul aisya829 | permen karet | dewidossantosleite | martincho27 | ekha sparkyu | hyunchiki | ningkyu**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : Death or Life?**

**Author : Aira**

**Facebook : Aira Reskia **

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre : Horror, Fantasy, Family, Brothership**

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun **

** Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

** Cast lain akan muncul seiring dengan jalannya cerita**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine. Need Review, please?^^**

**Summary : Hanya kisah ketika kehidupan dan kematian tengah mempermainkan Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

**.**

**.**

**PLAK!**

"SADARLAH, CHO DONGHAE!"

Sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan keras sahabatnya, Donghae hanya memandang penuh kecewa dan tidak percaya pada Eunhyuk. Ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dilakukan pria yang sudah menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil.

"APA MAUMU, LEE HYUK JAE?!"

Perlahan namun pasti, langkah Kyuhyun semakin mundur dan menjauhi area pertengkaran kedua pria itu. Kyuhyun menutup kedua telinganya sambil menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Matanya terpejam, karena tidak sanggup melihat semua itu. Ini salahnya, ya ini semua salahnya. Takdir begitu kejam mempermainkannya seperti ini.

"Kyu! Kau mau kemana? Cho Kyuhyun!" Donghae berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun yang berlari kearah dapur.

Namun, lagi dan lagi Eunhyuk menghadang Donghae dan memeluknya erat-erat. "Aku mohon… aku mohon padamu, Donghae-ya… apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Donghae memberontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun Eunhyuk dengan sekuat tenaga masih menahan gerak Donghae di pelukannya.

Karena percuma memberontak, Donghae menangis dengan suara yang tertahan. Ia menangis di bahu sahabatnya. Namja berusia 20 tahun itu tidak tahu apa yang ia tangisi, namun air matanya keluar sendiri dengan lancang. Sementara perasaannya benar-benar tidak menentu.

"Donghae-ya, siapa yang kau lihat? Tidak ada Kyuhyun disini, tidak ada adikmu dan tidak ada siapapun disini kecuali kita berdua… apa yang telah terjadi padamu?" Eunhyuk melunak dan melembutkan suaranya. Ia semakin yakin ada yang salah dengan namja pecinta ikan itu.

Donghae kembali melepas tangisnya. Namun apa yang ia katakan untuk membalas kalimat Eunhyuk, seolah tercekat di tenggorokannya. Karena lelah menangis, Donghae memilih untuk menutup matanya dan membiarkan kegelapan menenggelamkan dirinya.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

.

.

.

Taman kota cukup ramai pagi ini, dibuktikan dengan banyaknya masyarakat yang berlalu-lalang untuk sekedar mengais udara segar di taman ini atau adapun yang hanya menikmati hijaunya rumput. Sekarang adalah hari minggu, jadi sudah sepantasnya jika taman ini telah dipenuhi oleh orang-otang yang ingin menikmati akhir pekan setelah satu minggu penuh mereka bekerja dan beraktifitas.

Dari banyaknya orang-orang disana yang berteduh dibalik awan yang menutup sang mentari serta disaksikan oleh langit yang sejuk, tidak ada yang menyadari seorang pemuda yang tengah berdiri kaku disana. Pemuda itu hanya melihat orang-orang yang berjalanan di sekitarnya ataupun orang-orang yang melewati sosok tubuh tidak nyatanya.

Faktanya, tidak ada yang bisa melihat pemuda malang itu. tidak ada seorangpun. Namun sepertinya itu bukan masalah baginya.

"_Eomma_…" bisikan halus itu teredam oleh jutaan suara disana. Teredam juga oleh selaput tipis kehidupan dan kematian yang mencekik jiwa pemuda yang bernama Kyuhyun itu.

"Aku membuat Hae _Hyung_ seperti ini, bahkan dia pingsan entah apa sebabnya. Aku tidak mau semuanya berjalan seperti ini. _Eomma_, aku tidak mau…"

Kyuhyun mendudukkan dirinya di rumput hijau itu, matanya menatap lekat sebuah keluarga di depannya yang sedang duduk diatas hamparan tikar. Keluarga yang tidak dikenali oleh Kyuhyun itu sedang tertawa bersama, mereka bercengkrama sambil menikmati piknik sederhananya. Keluarga yang sejahtera. Oh, Kyuhyun iri karenanya.

"Bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana tubuhku sekarang. Aku tidak tahu kejelasan nasibku. Aku ini masih hidup, atau sudah mati? _Eomma_, bawalah aku kembali…"

Suara monolog itu tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Hanya angin yang membawa suara itu pergi, namun bukan pergi ke telinga orang tapi membawa pergi kedalam sebuah kehampaan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa melihatku sekarang. Aku hanyalah sebuah roh. Meski aku dapat dilihat oleh Hae _Hyung_, namun aku tidak yakin bahwa ia dapat sadar sepenuhnya jika aku tidak memiliki tubuh yang nyata."

Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya yang saling menempel. "_Eotteoke_? Apa yang harus kulakukan lagi sekarang?"

Bahkan desau angin tidak membalas serta suara bernada pasrah itu.

Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia melihat sedikit keributan di taman itu. namun setelah ia melihatnya, Kyuhyun mencoba mengabaikan hal itu. hanya sebuah insiden seseorang yang menabrak seseorang lainnya.

Kyuhyun yang terduduk di atas rumput taman itu juga mencoba mengabaikan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dan menembus tubuh tidak nyatanya. Lagi dan lagi, Kyuhyun hanya acuh. Toh dirinya hanya sebuah roh yang bisa ditembus seperti angin. Jadi ia tidak peduli jika beberapa orang melintasi tubuhnya tanpa menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

Ketika mata Kyuhyun yang sedang tidak fokus terhadap apapun, Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang berdiri didepannya. Hanya terpaut jarak satu meter. Dan seseorang yang merupakan lelaki itu telah dengan sadar menatap Kyuhyun cukup lama.

"K-kau…"

Suara sang pria didepan Kyuhyun seolah memecah sepi yang sejak tadi ia rasakan. Kyuhyun kembali mendongakkan kepalanya. Ia hanya berpikir bahwa tidak mungkin lelaki didepannya berbicara padanya.

"Kau roh gentayangan, ya?"

DEG!

'_Dia berbicara padaku?!'_

Baik Kyuhyun maupun pria itu masih dalam tahap menghening. Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara setelahnya, kecuali obsidian si pria yang menatap Kyuhyun dengan aneh.

Yang didapat oleh penglihatan Kyuhyun tentang fisik pria itu adalah seorang lelaki bertubuh tidak tinggi namun tidak bisa dikatakan pendek, mata sipit dan wajah khas orang Korea, kepala besar dan tangan si pria yang tersembunyi dibalik kedua saku celana jinsnya. Jangan lupakan _earphone_ berwarna hijau yang masih bertengger di kedua telinganya.

"Kau tersesat di dunia manusia? Setelah kupikir-pikir, roh gentayangan tidak ada yang keluar pada siang hari."

Kyuhyun membuka suara. "K-kau… kau bisa melihatku?" remaja berumur 15 tahun itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tidak ada orang lain di belakangmu. Dan… ya, kau benar. Aku berbicara pada objek tidak nyata yaitu dirimu."

Kyuhyun termenung. Entah kenapa ia merasa ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan agar ia dapat mencari tubuhnya melalui pria asing didepannya ini.

"Kau—"

"Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak minum semalam hingga berhalusinasi di siang hari. Aku harus pergi."

Kyuhyun segera bangkit dan menghadang pria yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu. "_Chakkaman_! Kau sungguh bisa melihatku, kan? Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu, kumohon…"

Pria itu sama sekali tidak takut meski ia bisa melihat Kyuhyun dan menyadari apa yang dilihatnya adalah sesosok roh. Pria itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

"Kau benar, aku memang roh gentayangan. Tapi jasadku belum mati! Aku… a-aku yakin ragaku belum mati. Aku tidak bisa menemukan dimana tubuhku sekarang dan aku terjebak di dunia manusia. Bahkan statusku saat ini sangat tidak jelas apakah aku ini masih hidup atau sudah mati." Kyuhyun berbicara seperti tidak ada jeda dalam kalimatnya.

"Aku mohon, tuan… tolong aku. Kau hanya perlu membantuku menemukan jasadku sekarang. Aku hanya menginginkan jasadku, hanya itu. Kumohon, bantu aku…" Kyuhyun merapatkan kedua tangannya dan menunduk dalam kepada pria itu. ia terus memohon tanpa henti. Kyuhyun tidak peduli dengan harga diri. Ia hanya ingin memperjelas status hidupnya saat ini.

Pria itu membenarkan letak _earphone_-nya. "Baiklah-baiklah. Aku akan menolongmu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya. "_Ne_?"

"Aku akan menolongmu. Dan… ehm maksudku mencari dimana tubuhmu sekarang."

Kyuhyun cepat-cepat berdiri. Ia tersenyum cerah. "_Jinjjayo_? _Jeo-jeongmal kamsahamnida_! Te-terima kasih, aku akan—"

"Ssstt! Ikuti aku sekarang. Aku tidak mau dianggap gila atau dianggap orang yang sedang mabuk berat karena berbicara pada sosok tak nyata sepertimu. _Kajja_!"

Dan akhirnya, Kyuhyun dan pria asing itu meninggalkan taman dengan diam. Tanpa ada seorangpun yang mencurigai mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Eunghh…"

"Hae-ya? Lee Donghae kau mendengar suaraku?"

Donghae hanya mampu membuka sebelah matanya ketika dirasakan kepalanya begitu berat. Bahkan ia seolah dapat merasakan ada beban 10 ton yang bertumpuk di kepalanya. Sakit, dan sesak pada dadanya.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?"

Ketika pusing di kepalanya sudah sedikit berkurang, Donghae mengerjapkakan kedua matanya. Sekarang, ia dapat melihat wajah sahabatnya yaitu Eunhyuk yang terlihat begitu cemas padanya.

"Aku nyaris mati karena mengkhawatirkanmu, _pabboya_!"

"A-apa yang… terjadi?" suara Donghae terdengar serak.

Eunhyuk mengambilkan segelas air untuknya, lalu perlahan membantu sahabatnya untuk duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang. "Kau pingsan selama dua jam setelah kau histeris dan meneriakkan nama adikmu. Cha, minumlah dulu."

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya. Sudah ia duga sebelumnya jika Donghae sudah sadar pasti _namja_ itu akan menanyakan dimana adiknya. Sosok yang bahkan tidak bisa Eunhyuk lihat dan pastikan keberadaannya.

"Tidak ada Kyuhyun disini, Hae-ya. Sebelum kau pingsan dan bahkan saat aku datang kesini, tidak ada Kyuhyun dirumahmu. Kau berbicara sendiri sejak tadi hingga aku terpaksa untuk—"

"Kyuhyun marah padaku. Dia pasti sedih karenaku. Aku harus mencarinya."

Donghae segera melepaskan selimut yang membalut setengah dari tubuhnya. Ia beringsut turun dari ranjang dan sedikit mendorong Eunhyuk yang berniat menghalanginya.

"Donghae-ya!"

"Kyu? Kyuhyun-ah? Kau dimana, _dongsaeng_?"

"Lee Donghae! Tidak ada Kyuhyun di rumah ini! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?! Itu hanya halusinasimu dan—"

Donghae menyentak tangan Eunhyuk yang mencengkeram lengannya. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa?! Mana mungkin aku melihat hantu! Adikku ada disini sejak aku pulang dan bahkan dia memasakkan _samgyetang _untukku!"

Eunhyuk mencengkeram kedua bahu Donghae. "Hae-ya! Ada yang aneh disini! Dan… dan kurasa ada yang aneh denganmu! Demi Tuhan, aku berani bersumpah. Aku tidak melihat Kyuhyun bahkan tidak melihat siapapun disini kecuali kau dan aku!"

"_Andwae_! Tidak… aku tidak mungkin salah. Aku bahkan memeluk tubuhnya, menatap kedua mata indahnya dan menangis bersamanya. Aku merasakan kehadirannya. Kau yang salah, Lee Hyukjae!"

Eunhyuk mencoba menekan kuat-kuat emosinya. Bagaimana bisa Donghae yang dikenalnya begitu keras kepala? Tidak mungkin kedua dari mereka memberikan pernyataan benar. dan Eunhyuk masih meyakini bahwa penglihatannya tidak mungkin salah. Ia tidak melihat Kyuhyun seperti yang Donghae maksud.

"Kalau begitu, kita buktikan sekarang!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tadi aku lihat di beberapa sudut rumahmu, terpasang kamera CCTV. Ayo kita lihat rekaman yang terjadi saat dimana kau melihat Kyuhyun-mu itu." Eunhyuk berujar yakin.

Donghae hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda ia hanya mengiyakan saja permintaan yang menurutnya sedikit konyol itu.

"Kajja, kita lihat. Kita buktikan siapa diantara kita yang benar, Hyuk-ah."

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini?"

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan disini sebenarnya?"

Di lorong rumah sakit yang tidak terlalu sepi itu, terdengar suara tapak langkah milik pria asing yang Kyuhyun jumpai di taman tadi. Setelah pertemuan singkat mereka di taman, pria yang tidak banyak bicara itu hanya membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat ini. Tempat dimana tercium bau obat yang menyengat, dan itu adalah rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun mulai kesal karena pria itu terus mendiamkannya. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan—"

"Hei, sudah kukatakan padamu. Aku hanya tidak mau dicap gila karena berbicara pada sosok yang tidak mampu dilihat manusia."

Kyuhyun hanya memajukan mulutnya karena kesal. Ternyata pria didepannya sangat ketus. Mereka terus berjalan menuju lorong rumah sakit yang lebih sepi. Setelah tiba di tempat yang cukup jauh dari pantauan petugas rumah sakit, pria itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kim Jongwoon. Aku lebih suka dipanggil Yesung."

Kyuhyun kembali merengutkan dahinya. Oh, ia mengerti. Sebuah sesi perkenalan, ya?

"Kyuhyun imnida."

Pria bernama Yesung itu tersenyum kecil. "Berapa usiamu?"

"Lima belas tahun." Kyuhyun kembali menjawab singkat.

Yesung mengangguk paham. "Kau masih terlalu muda untuk mengalami semua kejadian mengerikan itu. Dihadapkan pada fakta kehidupan dan kematian yang begitu menyeramkan."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan tatapannya ketika suasana entah kenapa terasa sedikit canggung.

Pria bermata sipit itu kembali membuka suara. "Aku lebih tua lima tahun darimu. Jadi, anggap saja aku kakakmu."

"Eh? Ba-baiklah, Yesung Hyung."

Pria bermarga Kim itu kini tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada adikku. Sepertinya dia dapat membantu masalahmu."

Kini mereka kembali putar arah untuk menuju suatu ruang rawat di rumah sakit itu. setelah tiba di ruangan yang dimaksud, Yesung dan Kyuhyun segera masuk tanpa suara. Ruangan itu cukup sepi karena penghuninya yang terlihat sedang tertidur di ranjang. Namun, sepertinya kata tidur tidak bisa menggambarkannya. Ada seorang lelaki lainnya yang berwajah cukup imut untuk seorang pria, ia terbaring kaku diatas ranjang. Tidak lupa dengan masker oksigen yang menutup sebagian besar wajahnya, serta alat-alat lainnya yang tidak mereka ketahui fungsinya. Namun kurang lebih fungsinya adalah sebagai salah satu penopang hidup _namja_ yang tengah terbaring tenang itu.

"Dia adikku satu-satunya. Namanya Kim Ryeowook dan dia lebih tua setahun darimu."

Kyuhyun tidak bersuara. Ia hanya menatap Yesung dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak tahu banyak hal tentang _Brain Cancer_. Tapi adikku terbaring koma selama hampir setahun lamanya karena penyakit itu di otaknya."

Kyuhyun menatap prihatin remaja lelaki yang bernama Ryeowook itu. ternyata, ada lagi sisi lain dari kehidupan manusia yang begitu menakutkan. Bukan hanya Kyuhyun yang bernasib cukup sama. Namun sepertinya Ryeowook juga bernasib tidak jauh beda darinya, dipermainkan oleh kehidupan dan kematian.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Sebelumnya Yesung berkata bahwa adiknya dapat membantu masalahnya. Bagaimana caranya?

"A-aku turut bersedih karena kondisi adikmu, Hyung. _Mianhae_."

"Tidak ada yang perlu disedihkan. Takdir manusia, siapa yang tahu? Lagipula, aku sepertinya tidak lagi mampu mengalahkan penyakit itu dari otakku."

Tunggu dulu, suara siapa itu?

Suasana kembali menghening. Penyebabnya adalah karena adanya suara ketiga di kamar rawat itu. Suara yang terdengar lebih tenor dan bernada ceria, berbeda jauh dari suara rendah milik Yesung.

Kyuhyun nyaris terlonjak ketika mendengar suara lain di belakang tubuhnya. Dapat dilihatnya dengan jelas, sebuah wujud yang sama sepertinya. Sebuah roh, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Dan roh itu berwajah sama seperti sosok _namja_ yang terbaring di ranjang.

Kyuhyun tercekat. "K-kau—"

"Meski ini bukan pertama kalinya aku bertemu roh lain, kenapa kau tampak terkejut begitu?" roh lainnya di belakang Kyuhyun itu melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Yesung tertawa kecil pada dua sosok roh didepannya. "Untuk itulah aku membawamu kesini, Kyuhyun-ah. Sepertinya Wook-ah bisa membantumu."

Oh, Kyuhyun mengerti sekarang. Seseorang yang koma, ternyata rohnya dapat dengan bebas keluar dari tubuhnya. Dan hal itu bernasib sama seperti remaja berumur 16 tahun yang bernama Ryeowook itu. meski tubuhnya terbaring koma, namun arwahnya masih ada dan tidak menetap di raganya.

Kyuhyun ikut tersenyum lebar. Ternyata masih ada yang satu penderitaan sepertinya. Dan ia merasa cukup bangga juga dapat melihat serta bercengkrama dengan baik, antar sesama 'roh'.

"Kau… k-kau adalah roh dari Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun menatap kagum sosok didepannya yang selalu tersenyum lebar itu.

Remaja bertubuh pendek itu tertawa kecil. "Menurutmu?"

Kyuhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya dan kini ia malah menerjang tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat, meski ia belum mengenal dengan jelas siapakah Kim Ryeowook itu. Namun, melihat ada seseorang yang memeiliki penderitaan yang sama sepertinya membuat Kyuhyun ingin bersandar penuh padanya.

"Kita memiliki satu nasib yang sama, Kyuhyun. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Aku juga sangat beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu! _Gomawo_, Yesung _Hyung_!" ia mengucapkan terima kasih karena Yesung telah mempertemukan kedua roh itu.

Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul melihat pertemuan kedua roh tanpa raga itu. "Silahkan kalian berbincang-bincang dulu. Aku akan membersihkan tubuhmu dulu, Wook-ah." Yesung kemudian pergi kekamar mandi untuk mengambil sebaskom air dan handuk kecil untuk membersihkan beberapa bagian tubuh Ryeowook yang masih koma.

"Bersihkan tubuhku dengan baik, ya? Aku ingin mengajak Kyuhyun keluar dulu, Yesungie _Hyung_~"

Ryeowook ikut tersenyum manis pada kakaknya dan kemudian mengajak Kyuhyun untuk pergi dulu dari kamar rawatnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya pasrah mengikuti Ryeowook itu.

"Jadi, apa yang bisa kubantu darimu, Kyuhyun?"

.

.

.

.

Rekaman CCTV yang sudah berada pada sebuah _memory card_ yang dimasukkan ke dalam _ipad_ milik Eunhyuk, baru berjalan sekitar satu menit. Kini video hitam putih itu masih menampilkan saat dimana Donghae masuk ke dalam rumah ini dan mencari-cari keberadaan Kyuhyun.

"_**Kyu? Kyuhyunnie? Kau ada di dalam?"**_

"_**Kyuhyunnie? Kau dimana? Hyung sudah pulang, saeng…"**_

Donghae hanya menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika ia jelas mendengar suaranya sendiri pada rekaman tersebut.

"Setelah ini, ke ruangan mana kau mencarinya? Tanya Eunhyuk.

Donghae menatap rekaman yang sengaja di _pause_ oleh Eunhyuk itu. "Aku menemukan Kyuhyunnie di ruang tengah."

Eunhyuk hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, ia tekan kembali tombol _play_ di _ipad_nya. Rekaman itu kembali bermulai.

"_**Kyuhyunnie!"**_

"_**Kenapa kau berdiri dibalik dinding ini, Kyu? Aku mencarimu sejak tadi…"**_

_**Grep.**_

"_**Kyuhyunnie… jeongmal bogoshipeoyo… mianhae, ini semua salahku. Aku benar-benar bodoh karena tanpa sadar telah meninggalkanmu selama ini…hiks…"**_

Baik Donghae ataupun Eunhyuk kini sama-sama terkejut. Rekaman video itu baru berjalan beberapa menit namun dengan telak membongkar sesuatu yang sejak tadi mereka cari. Kini terungkap sudah. Ya, semuanya sudah terlihat jelas pada rekaman yang baru bermulai beberapa menit itu. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa Donghae yang berbicara sendiri dan sedang memeluk sesuatu yang kosong. Tidak ada apapun atau siapapun yang Donghae peluk.

Eunhyuk menatap tajam sahabatnya. "Sudah kau lihat, Hae-ya? Sekarang sudah jelas, bukan?!"

Donghae menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri dan merebut _ipad_ dari tangan Eunhyuk. Ia ingin melihatnya sendiri. Tidak mungkin saat itu ia hanya memeluk udara kosong.

"_Andwae_. Tidak mungkin!"

"Semuanya sudah jelas, Lee Donghae! Kau tidak sedang berbicara pada siapapun!"

Donghae mengabaikan teriakan Eunhyuk. Ia malah memperbesar volume rekaman itu, dan kembali melihat dirinyayang bermonolog pada sesuatu yang tidak tampak lewat kamera CCTV pada rekaman itu.

"_**Kyu? Kau kenapa?"**_

"_**A..apa yang terjadi, Kyu? Ada apa? Aku…"**_

"_**Mianhae, Kyu. Kau pasti masih marah denganku, eoh? Aku memang bersalah padamu karena telah meninggalkanmu selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Aku sungguh bodoh karena…"**_

"_**Kyuhyunnie… kenapa kau takut padaku? Waeyo?"**_

Donghae terus menggeleng. Air matanya jatuh sebutir. Rekaman itu kini berjalan saat dimana ia menangis sambil duduk bersimpuh di belakang lemari kaca di kamar adiknya. Video itu menunjukan bahwa Donghae tampak seperti sedang 'merangkul' sesuatu. Namun tidak ada apapun disana.

"Ti-tidak… tidak mungkin! Aku memeluk Kyuhyun disini! Aku dengan jelas-jelas memeluknya dan menangis bersamanya!"

"Lihatlah lemari kaca di belakangmu, Donghae-ya! Ada bayanganmu disana, dan sudah jelas lagi hanya ada bayanganmu disana. Tidak ada bayangan adikmu sama sekali! Kenapa kau ini benar-benar—"

"KAU PIKIR AKU INI SUDAH TIDAK WARAS LAGI?! Aku masih dapat mengingat jelas bagaimana suara Kyuhyun, bagaimana pelukannya, dan aku masih mengingatnya! Demi ibuku yang sudah berada di surga, aku tidak berbohong! Dan akalku masih sehat!"

Eunhyuk memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Kenapa semua ini terasa sulit. "Aku tidak mengatakan bahwa kau sudah gila karena berbicara sendiri, Donghae! Aku hanya ingin menyadarkan pikiranmu itu! Kita buktikan lagi, kita tonton video berikutnya. Dan kumohon setelah ini berhenti bersikap keras kepala!"

Eunhyuk memasukkan _memory card_ yang kedua. Kini video rekaman itu berada pada latar yang berbeda, yaitu meja makan. Dan kini semuanya semakin terlihat jelas. Disana nampak Donghae yang tengah menikmati semangkuk _samgyetang_, dan ia kembali berbicara dan tertawa sendiri pada objek tidak nyata di depannya. Suatu objek yang lagi dan lagi tidak tertangkap kamera CCTV.

Namun baru juga berjalan beberapa menit, video itu kembali dihentikan begitu saja oleh Donghae. Ia menatap kosong _ipad_ milik sahabatnya yang tidak lagi menampilkan rekaman CCTV itu.

Cukup sudah, Donghae tidak mampu menghadapi kenyataan ini sendirian. Donghae benar-benar tidak sanggup harus mempercayai semua ini.

Donghae menghapus genangan air matanya yang menutupi pandangannya.

"Hae-ya…"

"_W-waeyo_? Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Semua yang aku lihat hari ini, semua kejadian singkat yang aku habiskan bersama Kyuhyun itu… tidak ada? _Waeyo_? Jadi… semua ini adalah sekedar ilusiku saja? Begitukah?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk pasti. Ia berusaha kembali meyakinkan Donghae yang masih tersesat jauh dalam lubuk pikirannya.

"Tapi _samgyetang_ itu… asli. Aku memang benar telah memakannya…"

Eunhyuk menyentuh bahu kiri namja yang bermarga sama sepertinya itu. "Ya. Tapi sosok yang kau anggap adikmu itu tidak ada. Sama sekali nihil dan tidak ada. Percayalah…"

"Donghae-ya, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya mengapa kau bisa mengalami semua kejadian aneh ini. Tapi kurasa kau hanya sedang berhalusinasi karena tumpukan pekerjaanmu di kantor."

Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Aku tidak tahu halusinasi apa yang menerpa pikiranku, Hyuk-ah. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti dengan semua ini…"

"Dan jika aku hanya mengalami suatu ilusi atau halusinasi semata, maka dimana Kyuhyun? Dimana adikku?"

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak. Benar juga, lalu dimana Kyuhyun sebenarnya? "Aku rasa kita bisa mengambil salah satu rekaman video dari CCTV di sudut lain ruangan rumah ini."

Donghae kini bergegas bangkit untuk mengambil kembali rekaman yang lain itu. "Kajja! Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Aku harus segera menemukan Kyuhyun!"

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu sudut rumah sakit yang lain, tepat di sebuah kamar rawat yang terpisah cukup jauh dari kamar rawat lainnya di rumah sakit tersebut. Suasana sepi masih menyelimuti wilayah sekitarnya. Kamar rawat bernomor 302 itu memang sengaja terpisah cukup jauh, karena kamar rawat itu dikhususkan untuk pasien pennderita penyakit menular.

Nyaris tidak terasa aroma kehidupan disana, tepatnya didalam kamar tersebut. Hanya ada dua insan yang bernafas dalam sunyi. Salah seorang diantara mereka tertidur dalam buaian mimpi yang begitu indah, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya duduk terpaku.

Keduanya adalah lelaki muda. Mereka sama-sama tampan dan berkulit putih, mereka juga sama-sama masih memiliki nafas yang berhembus dan keluar masuk paru-paru mereka. Yang membedakan adalah salah satu diantara mereka, dalam keadaan jauh dibawah alam sadarnya. Sangat jauh, bahkan entah kapan ia akan berenang menuju tepian alam sadarnya. Sedangkan lelaki lainnya hanya bisa duduk menatap seseorang di hadapannya yang berada dalam kondisi mengerikan antara hidup dan mati. Dan itu adalah koma. Kondisi sebenarnya dari lelaki yang terlihat lebih muda itu.

Lelaki yang sedang duduk terpaku itu mengenakan pakaian steril rumah sakit yang membalut hampir seluruh tubuhnya. Penutup rambut sterilnya serta masker yang menjadi penutup sebagian wajah tampannya. Dia adalah Choi Siwon.

"_Mianhae_."

"_Mianhae._ Maafkan aku, Kyuhyun-ssi."

Pria itu berdiri dan membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga membentuk sudut 90 derajat. Setelahnya, ia kembali duduk pada satu-satunya kursi disitu. Matanya menatap lekat wajah seseorang yang koma itu yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Obsidian Siwon menelusuri wajah Kyuhyun yang terpasang alat bantu pernafasan.

"Aku datang kerumahmu saat itu, untuk menemui Kim Hannah-ssi. Aku baru mengetahuinya bahwa dia adalah ibumu. Aku juga baru mengetahui sebuah fakta bahwa wanita itu sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena kanker rahim yang dideritanya."

Siwon menundukkan kepalanya. Tatapannya terlihat sendu. "Aku… aku tidak harus bagaimana sekarang. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan pada ibumu dan itu perihal tentang mantan suaminya. Ya, itulah yang tadinya ingin kubicarakan pada mendiang ibumu."

"Kyuhyun-ssi… ah aku rasa aku harus membiasakan diriku sendiri untuk memanggilmu dengan sebutan Kyuhyun-ah. Dan kurasa aku harus memanggil ibumu dengan sebutan _ahjumma_. Bukankah itu terdengar baik?"

Siwon masih menikmati monolognya. Ia membenarkan letak masker dengan kain yang lembut itu yang menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. "Sepertinya kau sangat dan sangat menderita. Hidupmu begitu penuh penderitaan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana hidupmu tanpa ayah dan ibumu. Ayahmu… sudah menikah kembali. Ya, pria itu telah menikahi ibuku. Aku rasa kau tidak tahu tentang hal itu, kan?"

"Ibumu sendiri sudah meninggal sejak lama. Jadi, bagaimana kau menjalani hidupmu, Kyuhyun-ah? Apa kau tidak memiliki kakak atau adik? Aku ingin sekali membantumu, dan aku juga ingin memberitahu _uri Appa _tentang keberadaan dirimu sekarang. _Keundae… mianhae_. Aku tidak berani, Kyuhyun-ah."

Siwon tertawa kecil. "Secara tidak langsung, kau adalah adik tiriku. Meski tidak ada ikatan darah diantara kita. Jika kau sudah sadar nanti, jangan pernah sungkan dan canggung terhadapku meskipun aku belum mengenalmu sama sekali. tapi, aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri. Percayalah."

Siwon menatap dalam wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Wajah itu bertambah tirus dan semakin bertambah tirus dari terakhir Siwon membawanya kesini, sekitar kemarin lusa. Baru dua hari yang lalu Siwon melarikannya ke rumah sakit, namun rasa-rasanya Kyuhyun seperti telah koma begitu lama. Apalagi Siwon juga masih merasa takut karena ketika Kyuhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit, remaja berumur 15 tahun itu benar-benar hampir direnggut oleh ajal. Namun ternyata Tuhan masih mengizinkannya untuk tetap hidup.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan membantu hidupmu. Izinkan aku untuk mengorek lebih dalam tentang hidupmu. Aku akan mencari tahu siapakah sebenarnya dirimu dan mengapa kau bisa tinggal di rumahmu yang kotor dan tidak terurus itu. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untukmu, _nae dongsaeng_."

Siwon segera bangkit dari duduknya dan ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung bajunya. Sebuah kalung salib. Ia mengambil kalung itu dan menyelipkannya di tangan Kyuhyun, sehingga sekarang telapak tangan kanan Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menggenggam kalung dengan bandul salib itu.

"Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Dan aku yakin kau bisa menang jika kau melawan penyakit _Meningitis_ itu, berjuanglah. Aku akan kembali lagi untuk menjengukmu."

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

A/N : dari kemarin kan FFnya Ara mulu yg update, sekarang gantian FFnya Aira yaa :D **oh ya selama bulan puasa sekarang ngga ada lagi perjanjian 10 hari ya haha.** Karena kemarin ultah kami, jadilah update FF ini sesuai dengan permintaan Emon eomma yang super bawel^^v hihihi :D

Oh iyaaa ada yg udah baca FF THE OUTSTANDING DOCTOR? yg suka sama genre medical dan criminal atau yg punya jiwa detektif mending baca itu deh :D

Kalau ada yg mau nanya2, silahkan add kami aja di FB ya. Udah tau, kan? :p

**Kalian mau update FF apa setelah ini? vote ya di kolom review~**

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO**

angel sparkyu . Nisa . jihyunelf . Wonhaesung Love . namyel . Desviana407 . yolyol . Dangkuk . hyunchiki . Choding . kyuhae . septianurmalit1 . Awaelfkyu13 . Guest (1) . mifta cinya . Filo Hip . kyucho . Sparkyubum . Emon204 . kyuli 99 . nurul aisya829 . dewiangel . chairun . oktalita1004 . sofyanayunita1 . dewidossantosleite . phn19 . rpsckhalways . Shin Ririn1013 . meimeimayra . liestie ajhah . Kuroi Ilna . Lily . Chiffa Kyukazza . diahretno . Sofa1013 . Guest (2) . Guest (3) . Permen Karet . sarah . Guest (4) . bmw . delishaELF . ada yg belum disebut?


	5. Chapter 5

**DEATH OR LIFE?**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre :**

**Horror, Fantasy, Family, Brothership**

**Main Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

**Choi Siwon, and others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

**Summary :**

**Hanya sebuah kisah ketika kehidupan dan kematian tengah mempermainkan Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

Siwon menatap dalam wajah pucat Kyuhyun. Wajah itu bertambah tirus dan semakin bertambah tirus dari terakhir Siwon membawanya kesini, sekitar kemarin lusa. Baru dua hari yang lalu Siwon melarikannya ke rumah sakit, namun rasa-rasanya Kyuhyun seperti telah koma begitu lama. Apalagi Siwon juga masih merasa takut karena ketika Kyuhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit, remaja berumur 15 tahun itu benar-benar hampir direnggut oleh ajal. Namun ternyata Tuhan masih mengizinkannya untuk tetap hidup.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku akan membantu hidupmu. Izinkan aku untuk mengorek lebih dalam tentang hidupmu. Aku akan mencari tahu siapakah sebenarnya dirimu dan mengapa kau bisa tinggal di rumahmu yang kotor dan tidak terurus itu. Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untukmu, _nae dongsaeng_."

Siwon segera bangkit dari duduknya dan ia mengambil sesuatu dari kantung bajunya. Sebuah kalung salib. Ia mengambil kalung itu dan menyelipkannya di tangan Kyuhyun, sehingga sekarang telapak tangan kanan Kyuhyun terlihat sedang menggenggam kalung dengan bandul salib itu.

"Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Dan aku yakin kau bisa menang jika kau melawan penyakit _Meningitis_ itu, berjuanglah. Aku akan kembali lagi untuk menjengukmu."

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 5**

.

.

.

**Enjoy!^^ Happy reading~**

.

.

.

'_**Eomma.. hiks… eomma…'**_

'_**Ukh…'**_

'_**Bawalah aku, Eomma… aku merindukanmu…'**_

Donghae meraung menangis dengan keras tepat satu detik setelah ia membanting sebuah gelas berisi air mineral yang disuguhkan Eunhyuk. Nafasnya memburu cepat karena rasa sakit di hatinya dan semua kebodohan di kepalanya membuat dirinya merasa menyesal telah dilahirkan di muka bumi ini.

Sakit.

Kecewa.

Marah.

Entah kata apalagi yang harus mewakili semua yang ia rasakan saat ini.

Donghae sudah melihat semuanya, segala sesuatu yang belum ia ketahui, kini telah diketahuinya. Setelah mengetahui bahwa selama beberapa jam lalu ia berbicara pada sesuatu yang tidak nyata, kini ia kembali dikejutkan dengan keaadan Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Adiknya yang begitu malang.

Saat itu mereka telah sepakat memutuskan untuk mengambil rekaman video dari CCTV di sudut rumah lain untuk memastikan kembali dimanakah Kyuhyun. Dan saat itu pulalah, saat terakhir Kyuhyun berada di rumah itu. Remaja berusia 15 tahun itu yang menangis memangil ibunya sambil memegang erat kertas di tangannya. Setelah itu, rekaman kembali memperlihatkan Kyuhyun yang kemudian mengerang kesakitan sambil mencengkeram kepalanya sebelum anak itu jatuh tak tersadarkan diri dan tidak lagi kembali sadar setelah beberapa jam kemudian.

Namun satu hal yang membuat Donghae berang adalah ketika ia tidak mampu berbuat apapun pada Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu, bahkan Donghae juga tidak yakin pasti bagaimana kondisinya. Apakah pingsan atau… ah, bahkan ia tidak sanggup memikirkan lebih tentang itu.

"Hyuk-ah, jika Kyuhyun dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri seperti itu seharusnya dia masih berada disini dan kutemukan dia. Tapi, aku tidak mengerti. Dimana dia? Kemana adikku pergi? _Eodiseo_?!" namja yang menjabat sebagai direktur utama di perusahaannya itu terlihat sangat kacau bahkan terlalu buruk. Kalimat frustasi bermunculan di kepalanya.

Eunhyuk mencoba mengabaikan Donghae dan kembali focus ketika rekaman di hari berikutnya diputar dan sesuatu lainnya kembali terungkap. "Hae-ya! Lihatlah itu, lihatlah! Ada orang asing yang masuk ke rumah ini!"

Dan benar saja, rekaman di hari berikutnya itu kembali memperlihatkan ada seorang pria berutubuh tinggi yang masuk ke dalam rumah ini. Gelagat pria tersebut tampak seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu ke setiap selubung kamar. Lalu ketika ia masuk ke salah satu kamar, ia menemukan Kyuhyun dan membawanya pergi.

"Dia penculik, atau mungkin penjahat. Kita harus lapor polisi! Bajingan itu menculik adikku!"

"Donghae, tenanglah! Belum tentu dia itu seorang penjahat! Mana ada seorang penjahat yang berniat menolong Kyuhyun yang pingsan seperti itu? Jika dia ingin merampok rumah ini sekalipun, seharusnya dia malah bersyukur ketika mengetahui penghuni rumah ini pingsan dan kita dapat melihatnya dari rekaman ini ketika dia mengambil semua barang berharga di rumah ini!"

Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi itu semua tidak mungkin, Hae-ya. Aku yakin pria itu bukan seorang penjahat atau bahkan penculik. Dia pasti hanya seseorang yang mungkin ingin mengunjungi adikmu sebelumnya."

Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Jika dia berniat untuk menolong Kyuhyunnie, seharusnya ia menghubungi polisi untuk membantunya. Ponsel Kyuhyun hanya menyimpan nomerku saja, jadi seharusnya ia berusaha untuk menghubungiku!"

Eunhyuk menghela nafas. Ia tahu apa yang sedang mereka hadapi tidaklah semudah yang ia pikirkan.

"Hyuk-ah, aku harus membawa kasus ini pada polisi. Kyuhyun tidak sedang dalam baik-baik saja, dia pasti membutuhkanku."

"Tapi kita tidak bisa terlalu terburu-buru seperti ini, kita—"

Donghae menatap tajam sahabatnya itu. "Tidak bisa terburu-buru katamu?! Kyuhyun dalam keadaan bahaya! Kau pikir aku bisa menunggu lebih lama untuk itu?! Adikku jauh lebih penting dari semua hal bodoh ini!"

Namja dengan gummy smile itu kembali menghela nafas berat. Sungguh, betapa Donghae terlihat tidak seperti dirinya sendiri. "Baiklah. Kita ke kantor polisi sekarang. Bersiaplah, Donghae-ya."

.

.

.

"Ryeowook hyung, bagaimana rasanya terbaring koma dan terpisah dari jasadmu?"

Masih di tempat yang sama, rumah sakit. Kedua jiwa tanpa jasad, atau katakanlah 'roh' yang terlepas dari jasad mereka masing-masing itu sedang larut dalam setiap wacana percakapan mereka. Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook kini sedang berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan ICU di rumah sakit yang terbilang luas itu. Bukan tanpa tujuan, Ryeowook yang sengaja mengajak roh remaja berusia 15 tahun itu ke tempat ini. Sebuah tempat dimana jembatan antara dunia manusia dan dunia roh harus terhubung atau terpisahkan.

Ryeowook belum menjawab pertanyaan namja manis di sampingnya itu, ia masih sesekali tersenyum simpul ketika di ruangan ICU itu tampak sesosok roh baru lainnya yang terlontar dari tubuhnya. Berbeda dengan reaksi Kyuhyun, namja itu malah berseru kaget.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya meski aku telah merasakannya, Kyuhyun-ah. Tapi yang pasti hatiku sangat sakit ketika melihat orang lain yang kau sayangi ikut merasakan rasa sakit dan sedih yang begitu dalam terhadapku."

Kyuhyun balik bertanya. "Orang itu, apakah Yesung hyung?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. "Yesung hyung adalah satu-satunya keluargaku. Dia nyaris gila ketika mengetahui bahwa kondisiku koma. Tapi ia berangsur membaik setelah tiba-tiba melihat sosokku sekarang."

"Apakah Yesung hyung mempunyai kemampuan khusus? Maksudku… apakah dia adalah seseorang yang mempunyai kemampuan indigo?"

Namja yang bertubuh lebih pendek itu kembali menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu menahu soal itu. Entah bagaimana itu bisa terjadi pada beberapa manusia yang mendapat kemampuan seperti itu. Sungguh, aku tidak mau tahu soal itu. Mengetahui Yesung hyung bisa melihatku saja, aku sudah cukup lega karena dapat memastikan kondisinya tidak seburuk saat itu."

"Pasti sangat berat bagimu, hyung." Kyuhyun tersenyum maklum, ia bisa sedikit memahami kisah dari roh didepannya.

Ryeowook tersenyum maklum, ia mengerti sebuah kalimat yang mengandung makna simpati itu. Namun sejujurnya, seharusnya ialah yang mengucap kalimat itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun-ah, aku rasa nasib kita memang benar-benar sama. Mungkin saja jasadmu sama sepertiku, terbaring koma. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku harap begitu. Setidaknya, aku bisa memastikan jasadku dengan baik. Tapi sungguh, aku juga tidak mengerti mengapa semua kegilaan ini terjadi padaku. Semua ini terlalu… menyulitkan." Kyuhyun menunduk pelan.

"Kita pasti bisa menemukannya, percayalah. Aku sudah berjanji akan membantumu sebelum waktuku di dunia habis, Kyu."

Kyuhyun terbelalak. "Apa yang kau katakan, hyung? Kau masih hidup!"

"Segala sesuatu yang hidup pasti akan mengalami mati. Begitupun aku, kau dan semua manusia di muka bumi ini. Aku yang berada dalam wujud seperti ini tentu tidak akan selamanya seperti ini, bukan?"

Kyuhyun memeluk 'tubuh'nya sendiri, ia merasa sedikit menggigil mendengar sebuah kata mengerikan yang baru diucapkan oleh namja disampingnya.

Kehidupan.

Kematian.

Dua kata yang selalu berjalan beriringan, bersama, dan saling menghadap di dua titik yang terpisahkan oleh sebuah ruang dan dimensi. Kyuhyun tahu itu dengan benar sejak pertemuannya dengan sang 'ibu' beberapa hari yang lalu.

Saat itu, Kyuhyun selalu berharap agar kematian dapat menjemputnya dengan segera saat ia menemukan bagaimana hidupnya dipermainkan seperti ini. Namun entah kenapa, namja berusia 15 tahun itu merasa bahwa kematian bukan merupakan hal yang selamanya berakhir indah. Karena setelah kematian, semuanya belum berakhir. Semua ini masih berlanjut sebelum menemui akhir yang sesungguhnya.

"A-ah, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakutimu tentang kematian, Kyu. Tolong jangan berpikiran buruk pada kalimatku yang satu itu." Ryeowook berujar tidak nyaman.

Kyuhyun segera menggeleng cepat. "Tidak, Ryeowook hyung. Aku… aku malah berterimakasih. Kalimatmu itu benar. Selama ini aku selalu berpikir bahwa hidupku selalu dipermainkan oleh kematian. Namun, sepertinya kematianku lah yang dipermainkan oleh kehidupanku. Aku rasa begitu."

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau terlalu muda untuk mengalami semua kesulitan ini. Kau tahu, adakalanya kau malah berposisi di tempat yang terlalu indah untuk dihujani batu penderitaan." Lirih Ryeowook.

Mendengar itu, Kyuhyun malah terkekeh. "Cobaan dan masalah tidak pernah memilih siapakah yang akan menjadi korbannya. Aku percaya semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Hei, hyung! Kita hanya terpaut satu tahun dan kau bilang aku terlalu muda?! Aish, yang benar saja!"

Ryeowook tertawa. "Mianhae, aku melupakan yang satu itu. Wajahmu terlalu muda untuk usiamu, asal kau tahu itu. Aku pikir kau masih berusia 10 tahun. Kau benar-benar seperti bayi!"

"Yak hyung! Aku sudah besar!"

.

.

.

Siwon masih tidak mampu menetralkan detak jantungnya yang memburu cepat saat ini. Setelah mengendap-endap ke ruang kerja ayahnya dan berhenti tepat didepan pintunya, ia sulit sekali mendapat keberanian yang besar untuk membuka daun pintu berlapis perunggu itu.

_Ceklek._

Namja ber-_dimple_ itu membatu ditempatnya. Dapat ia lihat dengan baik seorang pria yang telah memasuki kepala empat itu masih terfokuskan pada layar laptop didepannya. Bahkan masih tidak mengetahui bahwa ia berada selangkah dari pintu.

"Siwon-ah?"

Siwon menelan ludahnya dengan cepat. "_A-appa_. Aku… aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu. Tapi kurasa aku… akan mengganggumu untuk beberapa menit."

Pria paruh baya itu tersenyum. "Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, duduklah."

Siwon dengan langkah yang sedikit tergesa segera mendudukkan satu-satunya kursi yang menghadap langsung ayahnya itu. Jujur saja, ia masih merasakan hal itu. Sebuah kecanggungan yang begitu besar pada ayahnya, atau lebih tepatnya ayah tirinya tersebut. Siwon hanya tidak terbiasa berbicara cukup banyak pada pria didepannya ini sejak awal.

"Kau mau segelas teh hangat? Aku mempunyai beberapa teh herbal yang bagus untuk kesehatan."

Siwon tidak menjawab. Ia hanya membiarkan ayahnya itu memanggil pelayan untuk membuatkannya minuman itu.

"Siwon-ah, Appa sangat senang mengetahui kau mau berbicara padaku seperti ini. Aku sungguh sulit mendapatkan waktu dan suasana yang tepat untuk memulai sebuah pembicaraan yang baik denganmu."

Pria bermarga Cho itu tidak henti-hentinya mengukir sebuah senyuman. Untuk sesaat, Siwon merasa bahwa wajah yang sedang melukis sebuah senyum itu sekilas mirip dengan seseorang yang kini sedang terbaring di rumah sakit. Ah, bodohnya siwon. Ia baru menyadari bahwa wajah Kyuhyun yang baru dikenalnya memang mewarisi lekuk wajah ayahnya.

"Appa, bolehkah aku bertanya?"

Cho Younghwan, nama pria yang merupakan ayah kandung dari Kyuhyun sekaligus ayah tiri dari Siwon itu mengangguk pasti. "Tanyakan apapun dan tanyakan segala hal yang ingin kau ketahui, Siwon-ah. Aku akan menjawabnya."

"Apakah tidak masalah jika aku bertanya tentang masa lalumu?"

Pria itu tidak kehilangan keyakinannya. "_Sure_. Aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu jika kau yang bertanya."

Siwon menarik nafas pelan. "Ini tentang Kyuhyun, anak kandungmu dan sekaligus… adik tiriku."

_Deg._

Younghwan bergetar, namun bukan karena takut. Entah kenapa hatinya mencelos ketika mendengar nama itu, sebuah nama yang dirindukan olehnya begitu dalam. Bagaimanakah kabar dari pemilik nama itu?

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencari-cari masalah dengan masa lalumu, Appa. Tolong jangan berpikiran buruk dulu."

"Tidak, Siwon-ah. Tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk didalam kepalaku ketika kau mengatakan tentang hal itu. Tapi… bagaimana kau bisa mengenalnya?"

Siwon mencoba menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengais oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya sebelum ia mengucapkan sebilah kalimat pahit itu. "Aku secara tidak sengaja mengenalnya, Appa. Ceritanya sangat panjang. Aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku, demi dirinya."

Younghwan meremas tangannya yang sedikit terasa dingin. Kecemasan menyelimuti hatinya begitu kuat.

"Appa, anak kandungmu sakit. Ia terbaring koma saat ini. Kyuhyun membutuhkan kehadiranmu, Appa."

Detik itu juga, Younghwan merasakan hatinya kini terbelah oleh sebuah pedang yang begitu tajam. Rasa-rasanya ia ingin sekali tidak mempercayai pendengarannya sendiri.

"Ti..tidak mungkin…"

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah, Kyu. Ceritakan tentang dirimu! Tadi aku sudah menceritakan segala hal tentangku."

Ryeowook memajukan bibirnya ketika untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali dicueki oleh namja yang lebih muda darinya itu. Kyuhyun masih terlalu asyik duduk diam dan 'menonton' ruangan ICU didepannya. Sebuah kegiatan yang aneh, tapi sebenarnya memiliki makna tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu!"

"Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Ya! Jangan mendiamkan aku seperti ini dan—"

Kyuhyun membuat isyarat gerak bibir untuk diam pada namja disebelahnya. "Hyung, jangan berisik! Aku sedang mendengarkan apa yang sedang dokter itu bicarakan pada keluarga pasien."

"Kyu, itu bukan hal yang penting. Kita tidak bisa diam disini meski kita tidak akan terlihat oleh manusia, kita harus berbuat sesuatu. Ingatlah tujuanmu datang kesini, Kyuhyun-ah."

"Aku… aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, hyung. Semua ini terlalu sulit untukku menemukan siapakah orang yang membawa pergi jasadku itu. Dan semua ini semakin rumit ketika aku juga tidak bisa kembali ke rumahku dan menemui Donghae hyung."

Ryeowook menggamit bahu yang ringkih itu, bahkan dalam wujud roh pun Kyuhyun tampak ringkih dan tidak begitu baik. "Kau tidak bisa menyerah dan pasrah begitu saja, Kyu. Banyak yang harus kau lakukan."

"Aku takut gagal, hyung."

"Kau tidak akan gagal, kau pasti berhasil!"

"Aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya! Bahkan aku tidak tahu dimana ragaku saat ini."

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya dengan malas. "Berhenti mengeluarkan kalimat yang mengandung unsur putus asaan."

Kyuhyun mengembungkan pipinya dan Ryeowook mengguncangkan badannya.

"Kau masih punya harapan besar untuk kembali hidup! Kakak dan ayahmu pasti sudah menunggu dan mencari dirimu, Kyuhyun-ah. Kau tidak boleh menyerah pada takdir!"

Bukannya mendengarkan apa kata namja yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu, Kyuhyun malah berjongkok. Masih didepan pintu ruangan ICU.

"Apakah aku harus pulang ke rumah dulu dan melihat keadaan Donghae hyung?

"Mengapa tidak?" Ryeowook ikut berjongkok dan menghadap namja berumur 15 tahun itu.

"Kurasa… itu bukan ide bagus. Donghae hyung bisa melihat wujudku! Aish."

_Tap tap tap tap_

Sementara kedua roh itu terus berdebat, ada dua orang lelaki yang terburu-buru melintasi daerah tempat mereka berada. Salah satu dari kedua lelaki itu melintasi 'wujud roh' Ryeowook sehingga menyebabkan namja mungil itu sedikit terhempas.

"_Omona_!" pekiknya.

Sementara Ryeowook sedang sedikit mengomel pada dua sosok manusia yang tampak terburu-buru itu, Kyuhyun malah membeku di tempatnya.

Ia kembali bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Appa, lewat sini. Aku tahu ruang kamar rawat Kyuhyun berada. Kajja!"

_Deg._

Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Ia mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh salah satu dari kedua orang itu. Namanya. Ya, namanya baru saja disebut.

"Apakah kamar rawat Kyuhyun masih cukup jauh, Siwon-ah?"

Namja dengan tubuh yang lebih tinggi menggeleng pelan. "Kyuhyun dipindahkan ke ruangan khusus, Appa. Kita hanya perlu terus berjalan lurus dari sini."

Kyuhyun mendengarnya. Ia mendengarnya!

Dan Kyuhyun mengenal salah satu dari kedua pria itu.

"_Appa…_"

"_Waeyo, Kyuhyun-ah_?"

Tidak mungkin penglihatannya saat ini membohongi otaknya. Kyuhyun masih mengenal pria itu dengan baik, meski telah terpisahkan oleh waktu berbulan-bulan lamanya tidak kembali bertemu dengan sosok itu.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, ia segera berdiri dan menyusul kedua orang itu pergi. Sementara di belakangnya Ryeowook memanggil-manggil namanya.

"_A-appa! Appa! Ini aku, Appa_!"

Kyuhyun menyerukan nama itu. Ia sudah nyaris gila karena merindukan sosok itu. Sangat!

Sosok itu, ayahnya. Ayah kandungnya yang telah meninggalkannya selama ini. Sosok seorang pria yang pernah melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti kakaknya, Donghae.

"_Kyuhyun-ah_! _Ada apa_? _Siapa mereka?_"

Kyuhyun terus berlari. Ia tidak memperdulikan Ryeowook yang ikut panik di belakangnya. Entah kenapa, ia begitu yakin bahwa salah satu pria muda yang bersama ayahnya itu mengetahui tentang raganya saat ini.

"Siwon-ah, tunggu sebentar."

Namja yang dipanggil Siwon itu berhenti. "_Waeyo_, Appa?"

Ini kesempatannya!

Kyuhyun segera berlari dan berdiri di hadapan ayahnya itu. Ia terus menggerakkan dan melambaikan tangannya didepan ayahnya.

"_Appa_! _Ini aku, Kyuhyun_! _Appa, lihatlah aku_!" Kyuhyun berseru keras, namun nampaknya hal itu tidak berpengaruh sama sekali.

"Ada apa, Appa? Apakah ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan? Sebentar lagi kita tiba di ruangan Kyuhyun." Sahut namja itu, Siwon.

Pria paruh baya di sampingnya malah bergeming, tatapannya lurus kedepan.

"_Appa_! _Apakah kau tidak bisa melihatku_? _Aku ada didepanmu_, _Appa_…"

Kyuhyun nyaris menangis. Sesuatu tampak berbeda disini. Ayahnya sendiri tidak bisa melihat sosoknya, tapi kenapa kemarin Donghae bisa melihatnya?

"_Kau! Aku tidak tahu siapa kau, kenapa kau memanggil 'Appa' pada ayahku? Siapa kau?! Apakah kau tahu dimana tubuhku_?"

Tidak ada respon yang membalas tindakan Kyuhyun. Tidak ada sedikitpun. Kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wujudnya.

"Ayo kita kesana, Siwon-ah. Appa baik-baik saja."

Kyuhyun dapat merasakan dengan jelas bahwa sang ayah dan lelaki itu melalui serta menembus 'sosoknya' begitu saja hingga membuat Kyuhyun nyaris terhempas seperti Ryeowook.

Sungguh, Kyuhyun ingin sekali menangis.

Ryeowook segera menghampiri namja yang begitu rapuh itu. "_Kyuhyun-ah! Apa mereka keluargamu? Siapa mereka? Apa kau baik-baik saja_?"

'Tubuh' Kyuhyun merosot hingga ia jatuh terduduk. "_H-hyung, eotteoke_?"

"_Tidak apa, Kyuhyun-ah. Tidak semua manusia bisa melihatmu, ingat? Sebaiknya kita mengikuti kemana mereka pergi. Tadi mereka menyebut namamu, bukan? Siapa tahu kau bisa menemukan jasadmu. Kajja_!" Ryeowook mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh remaja bermarga Cho itu.

Ketika Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook mencoba melintasi koridor rumah sakit yang lumayan sepi itu, mereka kehilangan jejak kedua orang itu. Rumah sakit terlalu luas, dan mereka hanyalah arwah biasa yang tidak punya kemampuan khusus apapun untuk mengetahui dimana kedua orang itu pergi.

"Astaga! Mereka pergi kemana?!"

Kyuhyun berlari kesana kemari untuk menemukan kembali kemanakah ayahnya dan lelaki itu pergi. Ia meemriksa ke setiap sudut rumah sakit hingga ke koridor lain.

"Mereka terlalu cepat, Kyuhyun-ah. Kita kehilangan kesempatan itu…" lirih Ryeowook.

Kyuhyun duduk bersandar di dinding rumah sakit itu. Rasanya benar-benar lemas ketika tahu bahwa kita melewatkan kesempatan berharga begitu saja. Ini semua salahnya.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Aku akan terus mencari ke setiap kamar yang berada di sekitar sini. Mereka berdua pasti belum terlalu jauh."

Ryeowook mengangguk paham. Ia mengerti bahwa Kyuhyun juga merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah, aku pasti akan mendapatkan jalan akhir untuk takdirku."

Setidaknya, Kyuhyun sudah bertekad. Semoga ia sanggup menjalaninya.

.

.

.

.

Younghwan masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri. Setelah tiba di ruangan ini, kamar rawat tempat dimana Kyuhyun terbaring koma disana, Younghwan seakan kehilangan seluruh gerak sendinya.

Ia bahkan baru berada selangkah dari pintu kamar itu. Jiwanya seperti tertelan oleh genangan samudra.

Kyuhyun berada disana, anak bungsunya, buah hatinya, darah dagingnya. Apa yang dikatakan Siwon ternyata benar. Dan apa yang tergambar di penglihatannya juga benar. Sungguh, ia merasa menjadi ayah yang paling berdosa di muka bumi ini.

"Si-siwon-ah… tolong bangunkan anakku. Katakan padanya, Appa sudah kembali. Tolong katakan juga ayahnya yang bodoh ini sudah pulang. Katakan itu padanya, Siwon-ah."

"Appa…"

Younghwan menatap Siwon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Se-sepertinya kita salah tempat. Dia yang sedang tidur itu bukan Kyuhyun. Anakku tidak mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kyuhyun pasti baik-baik saja bersama kakaknya."

Di ranjang kaku itu, telah terbaring seorang remaja yang tidak berdosa. Seorang remaja yang bahkan baru menginjak usia kelimabelasnya.

"Kajja Siwon-ah, kita harus pergi." Younghwan menggamit lengan Siwon, namun namja itu malah menyentaknya dengan kuat.

"Appa! Kau tidak bisa seperti ini!"

Younghwan jatuh terduduk, dari sudut matanya mengalir sebuah liquid bening.

"Apa posisiku salah? Apakah ini balasan karena aku dengan sengaja telah meninggalkannya? Apakah ini hukuman dari Tuhan untukku? Be-benarkah?"

Pria berumur diatas 40 tahun itu menatap Kyuhyun sendu. Disana, anaknya telah terbaring kaku dengan sebuah selang yang dimasukkan sengaja ke dalam mulutnya dan menembus tenggorokannya. Sebuah selang lainnya juga telah menusuk salah satu pergelangan tangannya.

Hal lain yang paling menakutinya adalah saat mata itu tertutup rapat, meninggalkan sejuta asa yang pahit. Younghwan takut, ia terlampau takut. Ingin sekali rasanya bangun dan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa ini adalah buaian sang bunga tidur.

"Appa, meski aku belum mengenal Kyuhyun tapi aku sudah tahu sekilas penderitaan hidupnya saat ini. Aku juga sedikit tahu berapa lama ia tersakiti oleh jalan yang Tuhan berikan padanya."

Younghwan mendekati sang malaikat yang tertidur damai itu. Tangannya menyentuh pelan rambut hitam itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia takut sedikit sentuhan saja dapat membuat tubuh itu yang sudah sangat rapuh itu semakin memburuk.

"Aku berdosa padanya… seharusnya kau jangan memberitahukan hal ini padaku, Siwon-ah. Ini menyakitiku dan membuatku semakin berdosa terhadapnya…" mati-matian pria itu menahan air matanya lagi.

"Dia masih terlalu muda… Kyuhyun-ku masih terlalu kecil untuk mengalami semua ini. Kyuhyun, putra kecilku… dia… kenapa dia bisa terbaring seperti ini? _Waeyo_?"

Siwon ikut menangis diam. Ia dapat mengerti sedikit bagaimana kisah sang ayah tirinya itu yang meninggalkan keluarga lamanya setelah istrinya yang merupakan ibu kandung Kyuhyun itu meninggal oleh kanker. Siwon memang tidak mengerti apapun, meski ia mengetahui sebelumnya bahwa ia memang mempunyai saudara tiri. Sungguh, Siwon sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Hei, Captain Cho… apakah kau marah padaku karena aku yang tidak lagi mengunjungimu? Apakah kau marah karena aku yang tidak lagi mengabarimu? Jika kau marah padaku, bukalah matamu sekarang dan hukum ayahmu yang bodoh ini. _Jebal_, Kyuhyunnie…"

Younghwan menangis hingga suaranya ikut terdengar begitu pilu.

Hati seorang ayah mana yang tidak sedih ketika mengetahui anak kandungnya berada dalam kondisi diambang kematian?

"Appa, aku menemukan Kyuhyun secara sengaja di rumahnya. Saat itu, aku memang sedang mencari kediaman Kim Hannah, istri pertamamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya karena aku menemukan kondisinya sudah memburuk dan—"

"Hentikan, Siwon-ah. Jangan menjelaskannya lagi, aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya lebih lanjut… Terima kasih kau sudah bersedia membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu, Siwon-ah…"

Siwon mengangguk pelan. Ia memaklumi bahwa bukan saat ini waktu yang tepat untuk bercerita dan menanyakan lebih dalam tentang Kyuhyun pada ayahnya.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang berada dalam 'wujud roh' telah berada disitu, di kamar rawatnya dan mendengar semuanya.

Roh Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menemukan juga setelah berputar-putar di seluruh kamar rumah sakit ini juga ikut menangis.

Kyuhyun yang duduk bersandar didepan pintu kamar rawatnya, hanya mampu menatap sedih ayahnya yang menangisi dirinya begitu dalam. Ia juga baru mengetahui bahwa Siwon-lah orang yang sudah membawa raganya dan 'menolongnya' juga. Namja bernama Siwon itu yang baru ia ketahui sebagai kakak tirinya.

Kini Kyuhyun mengerti penjelasan Ryeowook. Saat mengetahui bahwa raganya dalam kondisi koma, Kyuhyun tidak lagi menyedihkan hal itu. Namun ia sangat sedih ketika orang lain justru menangisi keadaannya. Setelah Donghae, kini ayahnya. Dan itu menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, tidak ada lagi hal lain yang begitu menyedihkan saat ini bagi Kyuhyun.

'_Eomma, tidak bisakah kau panggilkan malaikat maut dan suruh ia mencabut nyawaku detik ini juga? Aku tidak sanggup melihat orang lain terluka karenaku, Eomma… bawalah aku pergi lagi… jebal…'_

'_Aku lebih rela mati jika melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi menangisiku begitu pedih. Eomma… bawalah aku bersamamu…'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

PREVIEW FOR NEXT CHAP :

"_Kyuhyun-ah, ini hyung… ini aku, Donghae hyung-mu… ini aku… hiks.."_

"_Andwae! Kyuhyun-ah ireona! Bangun, Kyu! Ti-tidak… KYUHYUN!"_

"_Eomma, kau kah itu? Apakah kau akan membawaku pergi lagi?"_

"_Selamat tinggal… semoga kau bahagia disana… terima kasih untuk pertemuan kita yang begitu singkat ini…"_

.

.

.

A/N : wah kalian udh pada berjamur! xD *ditimpukreaders* hehe, maaf udah menunggu begitu lama utk FF abal-abal ini -_- Kalian jangan terus nunggu FF ini :p silahkan baca dulu aja FF lain, tinggal klik aja nama profil ckhevl9806 itu okee ;) disana ada banyak FF yg barangkali blm kalian baca.

Ohya, penyakit Kyu di chap pertama itu Cuma dijelasin kalo ada kelainan dg otaknya, aku kan belum jelasin penakitnya makanya aku kasih tau di chap4 kalo kyu sakit meningitis dan meningitis itu penyakit menular ya makanya kyu ditempatkan di ruangan khusus di RS ;) yg sakit kanker itu ibunya dulu. Jangan keliru ya!

_**Oh ya, aku mau ngadain vote dan wajib kalian jawab ya :D FF ini udah memasuki chapter2 akhir. Kalian pengen ending yg seperti apa? Sad? Happy? Atau ngegantung? :p vote di review ya^^**_

**.**

**BIG THANKS TO**

\ angelsparkyu \ kyucho \ yunacho90 \ aya \ Lily \ rpsckhalways \ sofyanayunita1 \ jihyunelf \ ocha \ Akino Kaze413 \ mifta cinya \ ayusetya198 \ Emon204 \ kyuli 99 \ dewidossantosleite \ yolyol \ Dangkuk \ Wonhaesung Love \ Sofa1013 \ namielf \ Sabrina \ jiahkim \ mmzzaa \ septianurmalit1 \ meimeimayra \ chairun \ oktalita1004 \ hyunnie02 \ sparkyubum \ Chiffa Kyukazza \ Puput257 \ liestie ajhah \ kyuchoco \ nanakyu \ Nisa \ elfishy09 \ cupid cipudd \ Shin Ririn1013 \ AtikahSparkyu \ ilmah \ Zal \ desviana407 \ lydiasimatupang2301 \ filo hip \ diahretno \ phn19 \ fransiska cho \ cho loekyu07 \ Citra546 \ delishaELF \ sarah \ hyunchiki \ Kuroi Ilna

Ternyata readersku lebih banyak dari ara^^ lol hahaha *evillaugh*


	6. Chapter 6

**DEATH OR LIFE?**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre :**

**Horror, Fantasy, Family, Brothership**

**Main Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

**Choi Siwon, and others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

**Summary :**

**Hanya sebuah kisah ketika kehidupan dan kematian tengah mempermainkan Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kyuhyun yang berada dalam 'wujud roh' telah berada disitu, di kamar rawatnya dan mendengar semuanya.

Roh Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menemukan juga setelah berputar-putar di seluruh kamar rumah sakit ini juga ikut menangis.

Kyuhyun yang duduk bersandar didepan pintu kamar rawatnya, hanya mampu menatap sedih ayahnya yang menangisi dirinya begitu dalam. Ia juga baru mengetahui bahwa Siwon-lah orang yang sudah membawa raganya dan 'menolongnya' juga. _Namja_ bernama Siwon itu yang baru ia ketahui sebagai kakak tirinya.

Kini Kyuhyun mengerti penjelasan Ryeowook. Saat mengetahui bahwa raganya dalam kondisi koma, Kyuhyun tidak lagi menyedihkan hal itu. Namun ia sangat sedih ketika orang lain justru menangisi keadaannya. Setelah Donghae, kini ayahnya. Dan itu menyakiti hati Kyuhyun.

Sungguh, tidak ada lagi hal lain yang begitu menyedihkan saat ini bagi Kyuhyun.

'_Eomma, tidak bisakah kau panggilkan malaikat maut dan suruh ia mencabut nyawaku detik ini juga? Aku tidak sanggup melihat orang lain terluka karenaku, Eomma… bawalah aku pergi lagi… jebal…'_

'_Aku lebih rela mati jika melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi menangisiku begitu pedih. Eomma… bawalah aku bersamamu…'_

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Captain Cho… apakah kau marah padaku karena aku yang tidak lagi mengunjungimu? Apakah kau marah karena aku yang tidak lagi mengabarimu? Jika kau marah padaku, bukalah matamu sekarang dan hukum ayahmu yang bodoh ini. _Jebal_, Kyuhyunnie…"

Younghwan menangis hingga suaranya ikut terdengar begitu pilu.

Hati seorang ayah mana yang tidak sedih ketika mengetahui anak kandungnya berada dalam kondisi diambang kematian?

"_Appa_, aku menemukan Kyuhyun secara sengaja di rumahnya. Saat itu, aku memang sedang mencari kediaman Kim Hannah, istri pertamamu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya karena aku menemukan kondisinya sudah memburuk dan—"

"Hentikan, Siwon-ah. Jangan menjelaskannya lagi, aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya lebih lanjut… Terima kasih kau sudah bersedia membawanya ke rumah sakit. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu, Siwon-ah…"

Jika saja Kyuhyun bukan dalam situasi dan kondisi seperti ini, demi apapun di dunia ini ia sangat ingin menangis hebat atas semua nasib dan kesialan yang menimpanya sekarang. Kyuhyun merutuk pelan semua kejadian yang bagi kebanyakan orang mungkin memang tidak masuk akal untuk diketahui, namun semua kejadian ini menimpanya. Benar-benar menimpanya dengan begitu keras.

Kyuhyun menatap sedih sang ayah yang terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dihadapan 'jasadnya' yang terbaring kaku. Siapa yang tidak terpukul melihatnya, ayah kandungmu yang merupakan orang tuamu sendiri terus mengatakan bahwa semua ini adalah penyebabnya. Rasanya, hati Kyuhyun seakan ingin diremukkan detik itu juga.

Belum lagi dengan sosok pria muda disamping ayahnya, seseorang yang sempat Kyuhyun curigai karena memanggil panggilan "_Appa_" pada pria yang sama. Dan ternyata… sosok _namja_ muda itu yang telah menyelamatkannya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit hingga semua cerita ini kembali terangkai.

'_Eotteoke? Apa… apa yang harus aku lakukan? Appa… jebal…'_

Younghwan masih terus menangis meratapi nasib putra kandungnya, putra bungsunya dan darah dagingnya yang sangat disayanginya itu kini menggenggam tangan dingin sang anak. Merasakan bahwa meski dingin yang menguasai tubuhnya, namun ia dapat merasakan denyut nadi yang teraba begitu pelan disana.

"Siwon-ah… saat kau menemukan Kyuhyun, apa kau tidak memastikan tentang penghuni rumah lainnya yang tinggal bersamanya? Tidak mungkin jika Kyuhyun-ku tinggal sendirian disana… dimana Donghae? Dimana kakaknya itu?"

Siwon menggigit bibirnya, ia sedikit merasa ragu. "Aku… aku tidak tahu sejak kapan Kyuhyun tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi, sebelu aku menemukannya dan saat aku memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, aku merasa sepertinya ia memang tinggal sendiri. Rumahnya sedikit tidak terurus, pekarangannya juga penuh dengan sampah dedaunan dan aku juga sempat berpikir sebelumnya bahwa rumah itu kosong namun ternyata tidak."

Roh Kyuhyun yang masih juga berada di tempat itu kini mulai mendekat ke sisi ayahnya. Meski ia tahu, tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya.

'_Appa, Donghae hyung memang pergi meninggalkanku… meski setelahnya ia kembali setelah dua tahun kepergiannya… namun, ia terlambat menemuiku, Appa.'_

Kyuhyun sedikit merasa frustasi. Percuma saja ia bersuara karena tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya. Tidak sang ayah dan tidak pula dengan _namja_ bernama Siwon itu.

Younghwan mengusap kasar wajahnya. Batinnya merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dari cerita Siwon, anak tirinya. Bukan berarti ia tidak mempercayai cerita tersebut, namun ia justru sangat mempercayainya. Firasat aneh itu muncul karena ia juga merasa sedikit ganjil dengan kehidupan putra bungsunya sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin… Kyuhyun tidak mungkin tinggal sendirian. Ibunya memang telah meninggal karena penyakit kanker yang ia derita selama dua tahun setelah aku menceraikannya. Dan… seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak mungkin sendiri, ia masih mempunyai kakak satu-satunya. Ti-tidak mungkin jika Donghae meninggalkannya… ia juga sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun."

Siwon hanya diam. Ia memang tidak mengakui banyak hal tentang masa lalu ayah tirinya itu, tentang kehidupan Kyuhyun, ataupun tentang siapakah itu Donghae. Namun sepertinya, ia bisa mengerti sedikit dari bagaimana ayahnya itu bercerita.

"_Appa_, saat aku membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit ini juga aku merasa sangat kesulitan karena saat itu aku belum mengetahui identitasnya. Namun setelah aku menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang identitasnya, anakmu itu memang tinggal sendiri."

Younghwan kini diam, tidak lagi membalas kalimat Siwon. Ia menatap hampa pada anak bungsunya yang kini terbaring koma dengan beberapa alat medis menghinggapi tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. Kyuhyun, anaknya yang begitu malang.

Roh Kyuhyun menatap penuh harap pada wajah Siwon. Ia kini baru mengetahui bahwa meski statusnya yang sebagai anak tiri dari ayahnya, namun Kyuhyun dapat mengetahui bahwa Siwon adalah orang yang baik.

'_Jadi kau adalah kakak tiriku? Aku berharap padamu, Si-siwon hyung. Tolong bantu nae Appa, bantulah dia… jebal… aku tidak bisa melihat Appa seperti ini.'_

Siwon kembali angkat bicara ketika melihat wajah sang ayah semakin risau, "_Appa_, tenanglah. Aku berjanji akan membantumu untuk mengetahui kebenaran semua ini. kau tidak sendiri, _Appa_. Masih ada aku disini."

Kalimat Siwon tak urung membuat Younghwan tersenyum tenang, ia kembali mendapat kepercayaan dirinya untuk dapat menyelesaikan kasus ini bersama. "_Gomawo_, Siwon-ah."

Roh Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum juga. Setidaknya, ia bisa sedikit lebih tenang karena ada Siwon yang akan menemani ayahnya dan juga membantu masalahnya.

"_Appa_, lebih baik sekarang kita menemui dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun. Aku rasa, kau juga perlu mengetahui lebih lanjut tentang kondisinya saat ini, bukan?"

_Namja_ yang lebih tua mengangguk cepat. "Kau benar. _Kajja_, kita kesana."

Siwon dapat merasakan rangkulan di bahunya ketika sang ayah tiri mengajaknya keluar dari ruangan itu. Tanpa sadar, ia ikut tersenyum haru ketika mendengar sang ayah yang sebelumnya mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan pada remaja yang terbaring di ranjang.

"Kyuhyunnie, baik-baiklah disini. _Appa_ akan menemui doktermu dulu, _ne_?"

Meskipun Younghwan mengucap kalimat itu pada jasad Kyuhyun yang terbaring kaku dengan sebuah usapan sayang pada rambutnya, roh Kyuhyun yang melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Semua perlakuan sang ayah pada jasadnya sendiri membuatnya kembali bersedih. Semua perlakuan itu, betapa ia merindukannya. Ya, Kyuhyun jadi merindukan ayahnya dan sangat ingin memeluknya. Namun kondisinya, menghalangi semua itu.

'_Jaga dirimu juga, Appa. Aku menyayangimu. Cepatlah kembali.'_

Kini tinggallah roh Kyuhyun seorang diri di ruangan itu. Ah, mungkin tidak sendiri. Ia bersama dengan jasadnya. Baiklah, meski semua ini terasa konyol namun ini benar-benar nyata. Semua ini bukan mimpi belaka.

"Setelah beberapa waktu yang telah kuhabiskan, kini aku menemukan jasadku sendiri terbaring koma di rumah sakit ini. Aku… koma. Ya, tubuhku benar-benar koma. _Eotteoke_?" ia bermonolog dihadapan sosok tubuhnya sendiri.

"Eomma, jadi inikah yang menjadi alasanku mengapa aku terpisah dari jasadku sendiri? Ternyata aku masih hidup… tapi bagaimana aku kembali pada tubuhku? Eomma… jebal… aku ingin kembali sadar dan kembali ke tubuhku sendiri. Sampai kapan ini semua berakhir?" Kyuhyun merasakan kehampaan. Tidak ada lagi sang ibu yang biasanya hadir menemaninya atau sekedar hadir melihat keadaannya sekarang.

Kyuhyun hanya menatap sendu tubuhnya yang telah melekat beberapa alat medis seperti infuse, _tube ventilator_ yang sengaja dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, sebuah elektrokardiograf, dan… entahlah. Ia tidak mengerti dengan dunia medis dan peralatannya. Yang ia tahu dengan pasti adalah tubuhnya tidak dalam keadaan baik.

"Itu berarti, keadaanku hampir sama dengan keadaan Ryeowook _hyung_."

Kyuhyun yang tembus pandang itu kini berlutut didepan tubuhnya sendiri yang terbaring diatas ranjang. "Bagaimana jika aku akan seperti Ryeowook _hyung_ yang koma dalam jangka waktu yang lama? Bagaimana jika tubuhku tidak kunjung sadarkan diri? Bagaimana… _andwae_! Tidak… aku tidak mau!"

Remaja itu kini duduk di lantai, dengan kedua lutut yang terlipat dan wajah yang terbenam didalamnya. "Aku ingin semua ini berakhir…"

"Eomma, tidak bisakah kau panggilkan malaikat maut dan suruh ia mencabut nyawaku detik ini juga? Aku tidak sanggup melihat orang lain terluka karenaku, Eomma… bawalah aku pergi lagi… jebal…"

"Aku lebih rela mati jika melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi menangisiku begitu pedih. Aku juga lebih rela mati jika semuanya semakin sulit seperti ini. Eomma… bawalah aku bersamamu…"

Tidak ada yang menjawabnya. Ruangan itu begitu sepi. Hanya suara monitor elektrokardiograf saja yang berbunyi dengan irama yang beraturan, sebuah irama yang menyuarakan detak jantung pada tubuhnya yang koma tersebut.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, ia memandang lurus pada tubuhnya yang terbaring diatas ranjang. "Baiklah, sepertinya aku harus mencobanya."

Kemudian ia berdiri dan mendekat pada jasadnya sendiri. Ia menjulurkan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wujud rohnya dengan jasadnya. Berharap agar keduanya dapat menyatu kembali. Ketika kedua wajah yang sama itu berhadapan dan hampir kedua wujud itu akan menyatu, tapi—

"Aarghh!"

Roh Kyuhyun terpelanting jauh dari jasadnya. Dengan sendirinya, tanpa ia sadari.

"Aish _waeyo_?!" ia menggeram kesal. Tidak menyerah, ia memutuskan untuk mencoba lagi.

Dengan lebih pelan, Kyuhyun kembali mendekat dan naik ketas ranjang untuk mendekatkan kembali kedua wujud itu—

"Aakhh!"

Ia kembali terlempar jauh hingga terduduk di lantai. Seolah-olah ada sebuah dinding besar dan tebal yang menghalanginya hingga tak mampu bersatu kembali dengan jasadnya.

"Aiisshh jinjja!" ia mengerang kesal.

Tidak kunjung menyerah, Kyuhyun terus melakukan hal yang sama, berkali-kali. Seberapa kalipun ia mencoba, hasilnya tetap sama. Tidak terhitung berapa kali ia kembali terlempar setelah mendekatkan dirinya pada jasadnya sendiri.

"Kyuhyun, hentikan!"

Suara nyaring itu menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun.

"K-kau?"

Sosok yang menghentikan kegiatannya itu kini berkacak pinggang, sambil menunjukkan wajah cembertunya. Dengan langkah pasti ia mendekatkan diri pada Kyuhyun yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menemukanku di ruangan ini, Ryeowook _hyung_?"

Sosok dengan 'tubuh' pendek itu hanya berdecak pelan. "_Aigoo_, aku mencarimu di seluruh penjuru rumah sakit ini karena kau meninggalkanku begitu saja. Aku benar-benar khawatir karena kau menghilang begitu saja." Ucapnya dengan sedikit kesal.

Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak. Barulah ia ingat bahwa ketika dirinya memang sengaja tidak mengikutsertakan Ryeowook ketika mencari ayahnya di rumah sakit ini.

Sambil menyengir, Kyuhyun mengutarakan maafnya.

"Jadi… ini jasadmu, Kyu?"

Ryeowook mendekat pada sosok tubuh pucat yang terbaring di ranjang kamar itu. Matanya menatap dengan penuh selidik.

"Wah! Kau memang benar-benar tampan, Kyu! Hanya saja wajahmu ini jauh lebih pucat. Kau ini sebenarnya sakit apa?"

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan sambil menatap lesu jasadnya yang terbaring didekatnya. "A-aku… aku tidak tahu, _hyung_." Ujarnya ragu. Ya, Kyuhyun memang sangat ragu dengan apa yang menimpa pada tubuhnya sendiri.

Satu pertanyaan baru yang membesar di kepalanya. Sebenarnya ia sakit apa? Bagaimana bisa tubuhnya jatuh dalam keadaan koma? Ah baiklah. Dalam hati, Kyuhyun mengakui bahwa bukan satu pertanyaan melainkan kini ada dua pertanyaan yang menganggu pikirannya.

"Kau sungguh tidak tahu? lantas, siapa gerangan orang yang membawa jasadmu ke rumah sakit ini?"

"I-itu Siwon. Seorang _namja_ yang membawa jasadku kesini adalah Siwon…"

Ryeowook menggangguk, namun bukan berarti ia paham. "Apakah _namja_ bernama Siwon itu seseorang yang kau kenal?"

"Ya. Ah maksudku, aku tidak mengenalnya. Tapi… tadi aku mendengar pembicaraannya dengan _Appa_. Dan dia adalah kakak tiriku. Anak dari istri kedua _Appa_."

Ryeowook hanya membulatkan mulutnya tak percaya. Ia merasa semua ini kian tampak seperti sebuah drama.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya menunduk lesu. Pikirannya semakin banyak terbebani.

"Sudahlah. Aku akan membantumu, bukan? Setidaknya kau sudah memiliki beberapa titik yang sudah semakin jelas." Ujar _namja_ bertubuh lebih pendek itu.

"Kau benar, _hyung_. Tapi semua penjelasan ini malah seakan membuatku semakin menyerah. Aku benar-benar takut. Aku takut dengan semua ini." kyuhyun semakin resah.

"Apa yang kau takuti, huh? Tidak ada yang perlu kau takuti, Kyu. Kau masih—"

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak bisa kembali? Bagaimana jika tubuhku tidak juga bangkit dari kondisi komanya?"

Ryeowook hanya diam. Soal itu, ia tidak sanggup menjawabnya. Bagaimana ia menjawab pertanyaan itu jika tubuhnya sendiri berada dalam kondisi koma juga?

"H-_hyung_, aku tidak mau semua kejadian buruk itu terjadi. Aku sungguh ingin kembali ke tubuhku, aku ingin kembali sadar, aku merindukan _Appa_… aku merindukan Hae _hyung_… aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka dan yang paling penting adalah aku masih ingin hidup! A-aku ingin kembali…"

Ryeowook menepuk pelan bahu _namja_ berusia 15 tahun itu. "Kau tidak sendiri, Kyu. Bukan hanya dirimu saja yang bernasib seperti ini."

Kini suasana di kamar itu semakin menghening. Kyuhyun tidak mampu membalas apapun, ia kini menatap Ryeowook dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kyuhyun-ah, bahkan aku sendiri tidak sanggup menghitung ada berapa banyak pasien yang koma selama bertahun-tahun di dunia ini. mereka juga memiliki keluarga dan mereka juga sama sepertimu."

Kyuhyun diam dalam segala pemikirannya. Ia merasakan hal itu, sebuah sifat buruk yang membuatnya tampak egois. Ah, bukan. Saat ini dirinya memang egois. Ia egois dalam segala pikirannya yang merasa semua ini begitu buruk bahkan terlalu buruk olehnya. Tanpa sadar bahwa masih banyak manusia lain yang merasakan hal yang lebih buruk darinya.

Dunia memang kejam bagi Kyuhyun. Namun Tuhan itu adil, dunia yang kejam itu tidak hanya dirasakan olehnya. Semua manusia juga pernah merasakan sisi lain dari dunia yang ditempatinya.

Kyuhyun memandang pilu cerminan dari dirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan bahwa Ryeowook juga bernasib sama sepertinya. _Namja_ bertubuh pendek itu juga koma selama setahun lamanya _akibat brain cancer_.

"_Mianhae_."

Ryeowook menatap heran. "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk perkataanku tadi. _Mianhae_, karena aku yang egois dan tidak bisa berpikir sedikit dewasa. A-aku… aku hanya takut, _hyung_. Sungguh."

Ryeowook tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa, aku mengerti. Aku juga pernah berada di posisimu dan merasakan sesuatu yang sama."

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Setelah Ryeowook membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan ringan.

"Waktuku saat ini tidak banyak, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku ingin melakukan sebuah kebaikan meski dalam wujud yang seperti ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin membantumu dan aku bahkan rela jika aku mengorbankan diriku sendiri, kau percaya padaku kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan meski tidak sepenuhnya kalimat Ryeowook dapat ia mengerti.

"Ah, Kyu. Bisakah kau tunggu disini dulu? Aku... aku ingin menemui Yesung hyung..."

Kyuhyun kembali menatap heran. "Baiklah, aku tunggu."

Ryeowook mengangguk cepat dan segera pergi. Namun baru beberapa jarak, ia kembali lagi ke tempat semula. "Kyuhyun-ah, selamat tinggal."

"Huh ada apa dengan selamat tinggal? Kau akan menemuiku disini lagi, bukan? Aisshh hyung, cepat sana temui Yesung hyung dulu."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum miris kemudian pergi.

_'Tidak, Kyu. Selamat tinggal. Ini adalah kalimat perpisahanku padamu...'_

.

.

.

.

_BRAK!_

Eunhyuk hanya mengusap dadanya berulang karena pintu dan barang-barang yang berada di sekitarnya selalu saja dibanting oleh pemiliknya. Matanya menatap sendu sang sahabat yang terlihat kacau. Ya, sahabatnya. Donghae, pria dengan hati yang lembut. Namun entah kenapa, hati yang lembut itu menghilang seiring dengan datangnya emosi yang selalu menguar begitu saja. Seperti hari ini.

"Hentikan, Hae-ya. Emosimu tidak akan membawa semuanya seperti sediakala."

Donghae menatap garang, lalu mengacak kasar rambutnya. "Polisi itu bodoh! Tidak ada gunanya meminta bantuan mereka!"

Hari ini, mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantor polisi beberapa jam yang lalu untuk melaporkan atas hilangnya Kyuhyun. Donghae yang marah bukanlah tanpa alasan. Sebabnya adalah ketika sang polisi justru hanya membuat masalah semakin rumit saja. Alhasil, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke kediaman Kyuhyun untuk menghindari situasi yang semakin tak terkendali.

Donghae terlihat semakin kacau. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang terlipat. Disana, ia menangis.

"Donghae-ya…"

"Ini salahku. Jika saja aku bisa mengingat waktu dan tidak melupakan segalanya. Ini salahku yang terlalu memperhatikan masa depan perusahaanku dibandingkan adikku sendiri. Ini semua salahku, Hyuk-ah."

Donghae meremas dadanya. Disana terasa menyakitkan, seperti sesuatu yang berharga telah menghilang begitu saja. "Eotteoke? Dimana adikku, Hyuk-ah? Siapa yang membawanya pergi? Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?"

Eunhyuk hanya diam mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat putus asa itu. Ia diam, karena tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hyuk-ah, bisakah kau memastikan adikku dalam keadaan baik-baik saja sekarang?" Donghae menatap pilu sebuah pigura yang berisikan foto keluarganya disana. Dirinya yang berdiri disamping Kyuhyun, sedangkan kedua orang tuanya duduk didepannya.

Batin Donghae semakin perih. Bahkan ia tidak ingat kapan foto itu diambil, dan kapan kebersamaan itu masih ia rasakan kehangatannya. Waktu telah berlalu, membawa semua kenangan itu pergi.

"Aku sendirian… aku benar-benar sendirian…" Donghae kembali menangis.

"Tidak, Donghae. Aku ada disini untuk membantumu. Jebal, Hae-ya.. berhenti mengucapkan semua kalimat putus asa itu. Kita masih bisa menemukan adikmu!"

"Bagaimana jika Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah kembali?"

Eunhyuk kembali menghela nafas kasar. "Tidak akan ada hal yang seperti itu. Kyuhyun pasti akan segera ditemukan, dia pasti akan baik-baik saja dan—"

"Baik-baik saja maksudmu?! Kau tidak lihat CCTV, Hyuk? Rekaman terakhir memperlihatkan adikku pingsan dan tergeletak di lantai! Bagaimana bisa kita menyimpulkan keadaannya baik-baik saja?!"

Donghae jatuh terduduk di lantai, ia menahan segala sesak dan tangisnya.

"Donghae-ya…"

Eunhyuk sendiri hanya mampu terdiam. Ia juga sulit memberikan masukan apapun selain menenangkan pria yang sangat rapuh didepannya.

"Hae-ya, bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Sepertinya kita harus memberitahukan ayahmu atas masalah ini…"

Donghae mengangkat kepalanya. "A-_appa_?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk cepat. "Ya, ayahmu. Dimana ayahmu sekarang? Ah maksudku, ia tinggal bersama istri barunya kan? Dimana ia tinggal? Kita harus—"

Donghae mencengkeram kencang lengan sahabatnya. "Kau tahu hal terakhir yang aku ingat dari _Appa_? Ia menitipkan Kyuhyun padaku, lalu pergi begitu saja dengan kebahagiaan barunya. Aku tidak mau membawa serta _Appa_ dalam masalah ini. Ini adalah masalah dan urusanku dan tidak ada peran _Appa_ didalamnya!"

"Tapi kita tidak bisa diam saja seperti ini! kau sendiri tidak mempercayai polisi untuk kasus ini dan sekarang kau tidak mempercayai ayahmu sendiri?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Eunhyuk-ah." Donghae mengusap kasar wajahnya. "_Appa_ juga telah meninggalkan Kyuhyun, sama sepertiku. Orang sepertinya yang lebih memilih keluarga baru dengan jaminan kebahagiaan didalamnya daripada aku, Kyuhyun dan Eomma. Sekarang, Kyuhyun adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak mau ada _Appa_ disini."

Eunhyuk menatap Donghae tidak percaya. Keras kepala Donghae telah mengalahkan kerasnya batu. "Baiklah, Lee Donghae. Lakukan apa yang kau mau sekarang dan carilah Kyuhyun dengan tanganmu sendiri!" _namja_ dengan senyuman gusi yang khas itu bangkit dan berlalu.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyuk?"

Eunhyuk tidak menengokkan kepalanya, namun ia berhenti di tempatnya. "Aku tetap sahabatmu, tenang saja. Aku ingin pergi karena aku tidak berhasil menghancurkan keras kepalamu. Kau jangan khawatir, karena aku juga tetap akan membantu mencari adikmu dengan caraku sendiri."

Donghae menatap punggung Eunhyuk yang berlalu kemudian menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hyuk-ah…"

Donghae menghela nafas. Sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

.

.

.

.

Koridor rumah sakit itu masih sepi, meski memiliki ribuan penghuni yang menetap di sekitarnya. Rumah sakit bukanlah sebuah tempat yang menyenangkan, dan mungkin itu adalah jawabannya. Sore itu, hanya angin serta dedaunan yang menari yang menjadi pergerakan bahwa alam tidak mati. Namun nyatanya, meski rumah sakit itu adalah menjadi saksi bisu serta benda mati atas jiwa-jiwa yang telah mati.

Disana, sosok roh Ryeowook hanya menatap diam pada sosok nyata lainnya yang duduk dengan tatapan sayu. Ryeowook tak kuasa untuk berbicara padanya atau sekedar menghampirinya.

Sosok yang sedang duduk membelakangi roh Ryeowook itu menundukkan kepalanya pada seorang _namja_ yang terbaring di ranjang dengan alat-alat medis yang menyelimutinya. Sosok itu tengah bersedih namun diamnya berbalut dalam jutaan doa untuk _namja_ yang terbaring didepannya. Dengan lembut, ia menggenggam erat pemuda yang sebenarnya sedang terbaring koma itu.

"Aku berterimakasih pada Tuhan karena aku tidak gila semenjak kejadian itu dan semenjak dua tahun yang terlewati ini. Meski aku bukanlah manusia yang memiliki kemampuan khusus dalam hal seperti ini, namun dalam kisah yang aku hadapi ini aku sungguh tak pernah menyesal dalam menjalaninya."

Roh Ryeowook hanya diam ketika sosok pemuda berusia diatas 20 tahun itu mengeluarkan rangkaian kalimat yang tak dimengertinya.

"Jika aku menceritakan pada orang-orang bahwa aku dapat melihat sosok roh dari adikku sendiri yang sedang terbaring koma didepanku, orang diluar sana pasti akan mengatakan aku sudah gila."

'Yesung _hyung_…'

_Namja_ yang dipanggil Yesung itu tersenyum kecil mendengar suara pelan itu. Tentu saja, ia masih dapat mendengarkannya dengan baik.

'_Mianhae_, _hyung_. Maafkan aku.'

_Namja_ bernama Yesung itu menengokkan kepalanya sedikit. "Kemarilah, _nae dongsaeng_."

Ryeowook hanya tersenyum kecut. Ia sangat ingin melihat sepuas mungkin wajah teduh sang kakak yang untuk beberapa saat lagi tidak lagi mampu dilihatnya. Hatinya bersedih, namun bukan atas nasibnya melainkan atas bagaimana kehidupan sang kakak dan orang-orang yang ia sayanginya kelak, tanpanya.

Ryeowook meneguhkan dirinya. Waktunya memang sudah sangat sedikit dan akan memasukin masa habisnya.

Yesung tersenyum ketika ia masih dapat melihatnya secara langsung. Jasad sang adik yang terbaring koma di ranjang dan sosok roh sang adik yang berdiri didepannya.

"Aku bersyukur karena aku masih dapat melihatmu, Ryeowook-ah. Meski dalam wujud jasad yang terpisah dari jiwanya dan jiwa yang terpisah dari jasadnya."

Jika saja Ryeowook bisa menangis, maka sudah dipastikan ia akan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kalimat kakak satu-satunya membuat ia menjadi semakin tak sanggup.

'_Hyung_, tidak akan lama lagi. Ini sudah benar-benar tidak ada waktu yang dapat tersisa.'

Yesung menampakkan wajah tegarnya, kemudian ia tersenyum. "_Gwenchana_. Jika memang ini sudah waktunya, aku akan benar-benar merelakan semua ini."

_Namja_ bermarga Kim itu menyadari sekilas bahwa monitor elektrokardiograf yang menjadi mesin tumpuan hidup adiknya yang terbaring koma itu mulai berbunyi tak teratur.

"Ryeowook-ah, tidak ada ucapan selamat tinggal yang kau titipkan untuk Kyuhyun?" Yesung tersenyum miris. Kini ia dapat melihat hal lain lagi ketika wujud roh didepannya mulai timbul tenggelam dan tak lagi terlihat jelas.

'Tolong sampaikan padanya, _hyung_. Katakan padanya, semua kisah ini akan berakhir.'

Yesung meneteskan air matanya. Ia tak sanggup membendungnya lagi. "Apakah benar-benar tidak ada waktu untukku agar bisa melihatmu lebih lama, hm? Apakah ini akan menjadi akhir?"

'Maafkan aku… _Mianhae_, Yesung _hyung_…'

Tangan _namja_ bernama Kim Jongwoon itu terulur, mencoba menyentuh wujud roh adiknya yang nyaris tak lagi terlihat oleh matanya. "Tidak apa, nae dongsaeng… Dua tahun untukmu yang berjuang dalam mengalahkan penyakitmu, bukan waktu yang singkat. Aku bahagia karena kau terbebas dari segala sakitmu, tapi aku sedih karena kau akan meninggalkanku…"

Setelahnya, hanya sepi. Kemudian suara lengkingan dari mesin elektrokardiograf yang menjadi akhir dari menghilangnya roh Ryeowook. Disusul dengan Yesung yang menangis sambil menggenggam erat jasad sang adik yang mendingin. Tak urung, para dokter dan suster yang segera berbondong-bondong datang pun ia hiraukan.

"Ryeowook-ah, surga menantimu… semoga kau tenang disana…"

Satu lagi jiwa yang pergi, meninggalkan sejuta duka yang disebar oleh alam.

Untuk sekali lagi, kematian masih sebuah misteri.

.

.

.

.

Donghae menegak kembali gelasnya dengan tandas. Matanya sudah menghitam dan lelah. Aura kesedihan begitu pekat disana.

Tangannya kembali meraih botol berisikan minuman anggur fermentasi itu, mengisikannya kembali pada gelasnya lalu meminumnya hingga tandas. Begitulah seterusnya selama beberapa jam yang telah terbuang ini.

Namun, satu hal yang perlu kita tahu, Donghae belum mabuk. Meski dua botol kosong telah menghiasi mejanya.

Sesekali, matanya menatap lurus pada sebuah bingkai berisikan foto keluarganya.

Ya, keluarganya. Dulu, ketika ia mengenal arti keluarga.

"Apakah karena aku terlalu sedih jadi wine ini tidak lagi memabukkan? Hm… bodoh." Cetusnya.

Ia menerawang sekelilingnya, tempat ia berada sekarang. Masih di kediaman lama keluarganya, rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas berakhirnya pernikahan orang tuanya, kematian ibunya, kepergian sang ayah, dan… menghilangnya sang adik.

Donghae tersenyum miris, hidupnya… sungguh menyedihkan. Entah kata apa yang bisa menggambarkannya.

_Tok tok tok._

Donghae hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya, berusaha mengabaikan suara ketukan pintu itu.

"Oh… halusinasi. Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Tidak ada yang peduli padaku lagi, Eunhyuk telah pergi. Aku telah berhalusinasi…"

_Tok tok tok._

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak, memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mabuk. Dan ketika suara ketukan pintu terulang lagi dengan itensitas yang lebih besar, Donghae barulah menyadari bahwa ia memang belum mabuk. Dua botol wine gagal mempengaruhinya.

Dengan malas, ia memutar kunci dan membuka daun pintu dan—

PLAK!

—sebuah tamparan ia dapatkan.

Donghae menyentuh pipi kanannya tak percaya, ia benar-benar ditampar oleh orang asing yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar, Donghae. Aku kecewa padamu."

Suara rendah yang begitu dingin itu dengan seketika menusuk batinnya begitu dalam. Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"_A_-_appa_?"

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

A/N ;

M_ianhae_eee untuk late update yg sangat sangat sangat terlambat ini, hampir 4bulan ff ini terbengkalai hahaha. Aku author yg malas T_T maaf juga kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan T_T tapi tenang aja, sekitar 1 atau 2 chapter lagi, FF ini akan end kok~

Untuk sementara ini, aku gak mau janji apapun dulu deh karna susah juga cari waktu yg full kosong utk ngetik ff T_T tapi aku dan Ara gak akan hiatus kok :) janji deh *tunjukjarikelingking* tapi kita tetep usaha update yg mau komunikasi sama aku atau Ara, add aja fb kita ya~ link ada di bio profil ini^^

Well, FF berikutnya yg update The Outstanding Doctor dulu aja ya^^ The Puzzle and The Chance masih dalam pengetikan dan hibernasi hehe.

Ohya, adakah yg mau nonton KRY concert in Jakarta? :D

**NEED YOUR REVIEW~~ ^^**

**BIG THANKS TO**

Guest . puput257 . lianpangestu . kyuzi4869 . kyuli 99 . mifta cinya . Sabrina . cuttiekyu . tiktiktik . choding . jihyunelf . salsabila . permenkaret . kyuhae . kuroi ilna . emon204 . desviana407 . shin ririn1013 . angelsparkyu . sarah . sofyanayunita1 . liestie ajhah . dwikyurnia . angella . yunacho90 . filo hip . angelsparkyu . lydiasimatupang2301 . wonhaesung10ve . guest . diahretno . sparkyubum . oktalita1004 . mmzzaa . tepe204 . readlight . chochira . nisa . yulianasuka . namielf . cupidd cipudd . erka . guest . dewiangel . hyunnie02 . rpsckhalways . chairun . yolyol . dewidossantosleite . bmw . kliieff19 . jiahkim . phn19 . atikahsparkyu . sarah . hyunchiki . vhachan . citra546 . aprilliayursa 19 . kyunoi . parkchanyeol . saranghaja . ot12 . sony . kyuchang . elfkyu . quickyu . guest . ara98 . hundred . tamu88 . kyuhyuncho . sparkyuhae .


	7. Chapter 7

**DEATH OR LIFE?**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre :**

**Horror, Fantasy, Family, Brothership**

**Main Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

**Choi Siwon, and others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

**Summary :**

**Hanya sebuah kisah ketika kehidupan dan kematian tengah mempermainkan Kyuhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

.

Donghae menatap lurus pada sebuah bingkai berisikan foto keluarganya.

Ya, keluarganya. Dulu, ketika ia mengenal arti keluarga.

"Apakah karena aku terlalu sedih jadi wine ini tidak lagi memabukkan? Hm… bodoh." Cetusnya.

Ia menerawang sekelilingnya, tempat ia berada sekarang. Masih di kediaman lama keluarganya, rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas berakhirnya pernikahan orang tuanya, kematian ibunya, kepergian sang ayah, dan… menghilangnya sang adik.

Donghae tersenyum miris, hidupnya… sungguh menyedihkan. Entah kata apa yang bisa menggambarkannya.

_Tok tok tok._

Donghae hanya menelungkupkan kepalanya, berusaha mengabaikan suara ketukan pintu itu.

"Oh… halusinasi. Aku mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Tidak ada yang peduli padaku lagi, Eunhyuk telah pergi. Aku telah berhalusinasi…"

_Tok tok tok._

Donghae memejamkan matanya sejenak, memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak mabuk. Dan ketika suara ketukan pintu terulang lagi dengan itensitas yang lebih besar, Donghae barulah menyadari bahwa ia memang belum mabuk. Dua botol wine gagal mempengaruhinya.

Dengan malas, ia memutar kunci dan membuka daun pintu dan—

PLAK!

—sebuah tamparan ia dapatkan.

Donghae menyentuh pipi kanannya tak percaya, ia benar-benar ditampar oleh orang asing yang mengetuk pintunya.

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar, Donghae. Aku kecewa padamu."

Suara rendah yang begitu dingin itu dengan seketika menusuk batinnya begitu dalam. Perlahan, ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"_A_-_appa_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_A_-_appa_? K-kau—"

Younghwan menatap tajam putra sulungnya. Raut lelah di wajah tuanya tidak bisa ditutupi.

"Donghae-ya, aku pikir kau bisa menepati janjimu sebagai seorang kakak yang baik."

Donghae yang masih menyentuh pipinya yang memanas bekas tamparan tadi, hanya diam. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan sang ayah yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai selama dua tahun terakhir.

"Apakah mengurus perusahaanmu benar-benar terlalu penting sehingga kau meninggalkan adikmu begitu saja?"

"Ja-jadi, _Appa_ sudah tahu soal Kyuhyun?"

Younghwan mengangguk pelan. "Ya, Kyuhyun yang menghilang dan belum kau temukan. Kakak macam apa kau ini, Donghae?"

Donghae menatap dalam mata sang ayah yang penuh kekecewaan itu. "Tunggu dulu! _Appa_ menyalahkankanku? _Appa_ benar-benar menyalahkan atas semua tindakanku karena aku yang lebih memilih perusahaan dibandingkan dengan adikku sendiri? Begitukah?"

"Apakah aku tidak salah dengar? Apakah _Appa_ tidak sadar dengan yang baru saja kau katakan?"

Younghwan hanya mengeraskan tatapannya. "Aku ucapkan selamat atas keberhasilanmu menjadi seorang CEO, Donghae-ya. Aku juga mengucapkan selamat karena kau telah meninggalkan adikmu dan membuatnya menderita!"

Donghae bangkit dari kursinya. "WAE?! Kenapa _Appa_ menyalahkanku?! Apakah _Appa_ tidak sadar, bahwa _Appa_ juga meninggalkan aku, Kyuhyun dan _Eomma_ sebelumnya? _EOMMA_ SAKIT KEMUDIAN MENINGGAL KARENAMU, _APPA_!"

Younghwan terdiam. Ia menatap pitra sulungnya dengan tatapan yang menjadi sulit diartikan.

"_Appa_ memutuskan untuk menikahi wanita lain, dan tinggal bersamanya. _Appa_ juga meninggalkan kami, hingga kemudian _Eomma_ sakit hingga meninggal dunia. Aku mengurusi perusahaanku karena aku mencoba untuk mencari nafkah untuk adikku… aku memang salah karena tidak menempatkannya pada prioritasku yang pertama, tapi sungguh… demi Tuhan, aku juga menyesal atas apa yang aku lakukan…"

"Ya, kau benar. Aku memang bersalah atas Kyuhyun, _Appa_. Aku memang pantas disalahkan, tapi jika _Appa_ terus menyalahkanku, aku tidak terima. Karena penyebab semua ini terjadi adalah karena _Appa_!"

Donghae sekuat tenaga menahan tangisnya. Ia mengeluarkan semua hal dan kebencian yang sudah lama menimbun dalam lubuk hatinya.

"Jika saja _Appa_ tidak memilih wanita lain, dan tetap bersama kami… semua ini tidak akan terjadi, _Appa_. _Eomma_ tidak akan sakit dan meninggalkan kita dan aku yang tidak perlu mencari nafkah hingga bekerja di perusahaan untuk membiayai hidup bahkan Kyuhyun juga tidak akan menderita… semua ini tidak akan terjadi… Kyuhyun menghilang, _Appa_… aku tidak tahu dimana dia sekarang, aku sungguh tidak tahu…"

Donghae jatuh terduduk, ia menangis dengan keras. Lalu sang ayah menegakkan bahunya.

"Kyuhyun tidak menghilang, Donghae-ya… " ucapnya pelan, kemudian Donghae mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kyuhyun ada sekarang, ia sudah ditemukan… dan sekarang ia berada di rumah sakit, Donghae-ya."

Donghae menghentikan tangisnya. Ia nyaris saja tidak mempercayai kalimat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**BRAK!**_

Pintu ruang rawat di rumah sakit itu terbuka dengan cukup keras. Seseorang yang menjadi pelaku pemecah suasana itu justru hanya terdiam di tempatnya setelah pintu ruangan itu terbuka keras.

'_**Hyung, apakah kau begitu sibuk? Kapan kau pulang? Kapan kita pergi jalan-jalan ke museum itu?'**_

'_**Mianhae, Kyu. Hyung tidak bisa pulang ke rumah untuk bulan ini. Akan ada proyek besar yang mengharuskanku untuk fokus kesana.'**_

'_**Benarkah? Tidak apa, Hyung. Aku baik-baik saja di rumah. Jaga dirimu baik-baik ya, Hyung. Aku akan menunggumu bulan depan.'**_

'_**Uh… tapi, aku tidak yakin apakah bulan depan atau bahkan tahun ini ada kelonggaran jadwalku di kantor. Aku benar-benar sibuk disana… Mungkin aku baru akan pulang itu 3 bulan dari sekarang, Kyu. Sekitar bulan Maret, mungkin?'**_

'_**Kalau begitu, tidak apa. Tidak perlu khawatirkan aku. Mungkin, lain kali saja kita jalan-jalan ke museum itu, ne? Aku akan ke museum itu bersama Changmin atau Minho saja, hehehe. Jaga dirimu Hyung, arrachi?'**_

Donghae mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar membeku di tempatnya. Tanpa sepatah kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya. Pikirannya justru berputar pada percakapan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, ia membuktikan sendiri apa yang sang ayah katakan mengenai Kyuhyun. Dan yang ia lihat saat ini adalah seorang pasien dengan tube ventilator yang dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya, sebuah bunyi mesin yang membaca detak jantung masih terus mengumandangkan suara yang beritensitas teratur di ruangan yang cukup luas itu.

Terakhir, pada ranjang pasien yang ditempelkan sebuah papan identitas mengenai siapa pasien yang sedang berjuang antara hidup dan matinya itu.

_Cho Kyuhyun (15 years old) – 22 June 2015 _

Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun, Donghae justru kembali menutup pelan pintu itu dan tidak jadi masuk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ingin bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, bukan?"

Younghwan yang berada disampingnya hanya menatap heran putra sulungnya.

"Pasien yang berada didalam itu bukan Kyuhyun, _appa_. Kyuhyun bukan salah satu pasien koma di rumah sakit ini seperti yang kau bilang. Adikku tidak sakit, ia pasti baik-baik saja dan—"

_**PLAK!**_

"Sampai kapan kau terus menerus membohong dirimu sendiri, Donghae?!"

Meski menampar putranya sendiri adalah sebuah kesadaran yang ia lakukan, Younghwan dapat melihat betapa pasrah dan lemahnya Donghae ketika pipinya yang memerah itu justru sama sekali tidak ia gubris.

"Tidak, _appa_. tolong jangan tampar aku lagi, akan lebih baik jika kau bunuh aku sekarang juga. Aku yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun menderita dan menghilang entah kemana. Aku pelakunya, _appa_… tolong laporkan aku ke polisi atau bunuh aku sekarang."

Younghwan menghela nafas panjang, ia menangis dalam diam kemudian duduk berlutut didepan anaknya.

"Ceritanya panjang, Hae-ya. Yang kau lihat didalam itu adalah Kyuhyun kita, dan ia telah koma selama hampir lima hari. Demi Tuhan, berhentilah bersikap seperti ini…"

Donghae ikut duduk bersimpuh didepan ayahnya. Ia melihat bagaimana pria paruh baya itu tampak rapuh.

"A-_appa_… _eottoke_?"

"Mengapa Tuhan begitu kejam? Apa salah adikku, _appa_? Dosa apa yang ia lakukan hingga ia harus menderita seperti ini? JELASKAN PADAKU, _APPA_!"

Di koridor rumah sakit itu, meski beberapa suster telah menghampiri kedua lelaki dewasa itu dan menanyakan keadaan mereka, namun satupun tidak ada yang menggubrisnya.

Donghae sendiri masih terus menangis di pelukan sang ayah.

'_**Donghae hyung kau akan pulang, bukan?'**_

'_**Aku sudah pulang, Kyuhyun-ah… aku dan Appa sudah pulang. Kita bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu sekarang. Kami menunggumu, Kyu. Pulanglah… kembalilah pada kami…'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun masih berada di sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh bunga-bunga dan orang-orang yang berpakaian baju serba hitam itu. Ia terduduk sendirian, matanya tak berhenti melihat sosok Yesung yang juga mengenakan setelan hitam dengan sebuah pita putih melingkar di bahu kanannya terus tersenyum tipis menyambut orang-orang yang datang ke ruangan itu.

Yesung tampak tampan dan gagah dengan setelan hitam yang membalut tubuh rampingnya itu, namun bukan itu yang Kyuhyun perhatikan. Ia justru memperhatikan bagaimana air muka Yesung. Namja Kim itu tersenyum tegar, meski ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana matanya yang sembab atau bagaimana kesedihan yang terpancar jelas di wajahnya.

Tidak sedikit orang yang datang untuk menyalami Yesung dan memberikan sebuah penghormatan terakhir pada sebuah peti dengan hiasan bunga-bunga indah dan sebuah figura kayu sederhana dengan foto seorang pemuda yang tersenyum manis disana.

Kim Ryeowook. Nama yang tertulis pada sebuah rangkaian buket bunga berukuran besar yang dihiasi pita berwarna hitam dan putih itu.

"_Ryeowook hyung, banyak orang yang menyayangimu dan merasa kehilangan sosok dirimu sekarang. Tidak bisakah kau lihat betapa sedih dan bagaimana Yesung hyung yang berusaha tegar menghadapi semua ini?"_

"_Aku tidak tahu apakah itu mati dan bagaimana rasanya. Suatu saat, aku juga akan mengalaminya, namun aku tidak sanggup membayangkan banyaknya orang yang akan kehilanganku nanti…"_

Kyuhyun yang masih berwujud arwah itu kemudian berdiri, tidak memperdulikan beberapa orang yang menembus lalu melewati wujudnya. Ia berdiri tegak didepan peti itu, lalu membungkuk dan memberikan sebuah penghormatan terakhir.

"_Selamat tinggal… semoga kau bahagia disana, Ryeowook hyung… kini kau tidak lagi harus berjuang melawan sakitmu itu. Terima kasih untuk pertemuan kita yang begitu singkat ini… aku tidak pernah menyesal telah mengenalmu."_

Kyuhyun tak lupa untuk membungkuk 90 derajat pada Yesung disampingnya. Ia tidak peduli apakah Yesung masih bisa melihatnya atau tidak, namun ia hanya ingin melakukan tugas terakhirnya saja. Setelah itu, ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Terimakasih, Kyuhyun-ah."

Ya, Kyuhyun mendengar suara yang hampir menyerupai bisikan itu. Ia menengok ke belakang ketika Yesung memberikan sebuah senyuman tulus.

Di tempat itu, Kyuhyun juga ikut tersenyum tipis. Mencoba menerima sebuah takdir yang telah terjadi. Meski ia tidak tahu apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sangat lambat, bahkan lebih lambat dari siput. Ia masih dengan ketidakpeduliannya ketika di koridor, orang-orang melewati dan menembus wujudnya begitu saja. Jika boleh jujur, itu memang sedikit menganggunya. Tapi ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan wujudnya yang sebagai arwah tanpa tubuh tadi.

Pikirannya saat ini masih teringat tentang pemakaman Ryeowook tadi. Bayangan bagaimana kesedihan Yesung, orang-orang yang berkabung dan dating untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir, rangkaian pita hitam dan putih yang berjejer menghiasi peti tempat peristirahatan terakhir, serta banyaknya bunga Crysantherum putih dan Marygold yang merupakan lambang kematian.

Jika saja ia bisa menangis sekencang-kencangnya, tentu saja ia ingin melakukannya tepat saat ia mendengar kabar dari Yesung bahwa Ryeowook telah tiada. Kyuhyun bahkan nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengarannya saat itu.

"_**Kyuhyun-ah, ada satu perkataan terakhir yang kudengar dari Ryeowook. Ia bilang, kau tidak perlu khawatir."**_

"_**A-apa maksudmu, hyung? Ryeowook hyung mengatakan apa?"**_

"_**Ia mengatakan padamu, apa yang menjadi deritamu akan segera berakhir tak lama lagi. Jadi, kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi."**_

Kyuhyun menggeleng frustasi. Ia masih tidak menangkap maksud dari perkataan terakhir Ryeowook itu.

"Berakhir? Apanya yang berakhir, huh?"

Kyuhyun berhenti di tempatnya. Sekarang, ia berada empat langkah didepan pintu kamar rawatnya yang tertutup.

Arwah itu tampak putus asa sekarang. Dengan langkah lambat, arwah Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam ruang rawat tempat dimana jasadnya berada.

Dan di detik itu pula, ia kembali terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya.

'_M-mwo? Donghae h-hyung? A-appa?'_

Meski wujudnya saat ini masih berupa arwah, namun Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengingkari bagaimana ia bisa kembali melihat kakak satu-satunya yang sedang menahan tangisnya sambil menatap pria lainnya.

Di ruang rawat itu, terdapat empat orang pria dewasa. Ayahnya, kakaknya, Siwon, dan seorang dokter. Keempat dari mereka tentu saja memakai pakaian khas rumah sakit sebagai pengunjung, lengkap dengan penutup kepala serta masker.

'_Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?'_

Arwah Kyuhyun berlari kecil ke hadapan Donghae dan ayahnya. Ia sedikit melenguh kecewa ketika Donghae ternyata sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat wujud dirinya seperti saat mereka sempat dipertemukan di rumah. Ketiga pasang mata di ruangan itu sedang mendengarkan pria lainnya yang merupakan dokter khusus yang menangani Kyuhyun.

'_Donghae hyung… Appa… aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus senang atau sedih ketika kalian akhirnya mengetahui bahwa tubuhku sedang koma disini…'_

"Sebenarnya Kyuhyun-ssi sudah melewati masa kritisnya kemarin, namun kami masih mencoba untuk mengetahui lebih lanjut mengenai kesadarannya yang masih terlampau sangat rendah sekarang. Ya, seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa Meningitis adalah infeksi pada meninges alias selaput pelindung yang menyelimuti otak dan saraf tulang belakang. Ketika meradang, meninges membengkak karena infeksi yang terjadi oleh virus. Namun berdasarkan hasil laboratorium terakhir yang kami lakukan, penyakitnya belum memasuki tingkatan yang lebih parah meski gejalanya tergolong terlalu lambat untuk dideteksi."

"Uisanim, apakah operasi tidak bisa menyembuhkannya? Atau apakah ada terapi khusus tertentu yang bisa mengembalikan kesadarannya sekarang?" Younghwan berujar cemas.

Sang dokter sempat terdiam sebentar, "Meningitis hanya bisa disembuhkan oleh serangkaian pengobatan, vaksin, dan perawatan itensif. Namun, meningitis tergolong penyakit yang mudah bertambah semakin parah. Satu-satunya yang sedang kami lakukan adalah mencoba merangsang kesadaran Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu agar ia bisa menjalani rangkaian pengobatan selanjutnya. Karena ketika tubuhnya dalam kondisi tidak sadar seperti ini, sulit baginya untuk mendapat pengobatan itensif karena tubuh dan otaknya seolah-olah mati ."

Setelah mengatakan perkataan panjang itu, tidak ada lagi yang bertanya. Semua orang justru tenggelam dalam keheningannya.

"_Appa_, bagaimana jika Kyuhyun dibawa keluar negeri? Jepang atau Amerika, mungkin? Kita bisa mencari pengobatan yang lebih bagus dan maksimal untuk Kyuhyun, _Appa_!"

"Maaf, jika saya menyela anda. Kyuhyun bisa saja menjalani pengobatan untuk penyakitnya di luar negeri. Tapi, saya tidak merekomendasikan hal itu jika tubuhnya sendiri masih dibawah pengaruh koma dan belum ada perkembangan peningkatan kesadarannya. Akan mengundang resiko tinggi jika Kyuhyun langsung dibawa keluar negeri dalam kondisi seperti ini. Apalagi dengan naik pesawat, hal itu hanya memperparah kondisinya saja. Lebih baik, kita tunggu sampai setidaknya Kyuhyun bangun dari komanya sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi keluar negeri."

"Kami mengerti, uisanim. Terima kasih banyak. Tolong lakukan pengobatan apapun untuk putraku.."

Kyuhyun yang berwujud arwah hanya bisa diam saja. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa mempercayai omongan dokter tadi.

Sepeninggal pria berjas putih tadi, ruangan itu kembali sepi. Apalagi ketika Siwon yang sejak tadi diam juga ikut meninggalkan ruang rawat itu. Kini hanya Donghae dan Younghwan yang berada di ruangan itu.

"Kau dengar, Donghae? Kita hanya perlu bersabar. Kyuhyun sedang berjuang, dan ia masih akan terus berjuang melawan penyakitnya."

'_Appa, aku sendiri bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa kembali ke tubuhku! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sungguh tidak tahu…'_

"Aku takut, _Appa_… aku sungguh ingin ia cepat sadar. Aku sangat ingin meminta maaf padanya."

'_Donghae hyung! Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat wujudku lagi sekarang? Hyung! Ini aku!'_ arwah Kyuhyun melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya didepan wajah sang kakak.

Kyuhyun hanya mondar-mandir di antara kedua pria itu dengan frustasi. Meski ia juga ikut berbicara, namun tidak ada yang bisa mendengar atau bahkan melihatnya sekarang.

Ruangan itu kembali menjadi hening. Hanya ada suara mesin elektrokardiograf saja yang terdengar disana. Younghwan dan Donghae juga sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruang rawat itu. Kini yang tersisa hanyalah sepasang raga dan jiwanya yang terpisah.

Kyuhyun berdiri didekat tubuhnya koma. Ia memandang pilu tubuhnya sekarang yang sudah semakin kurus, bahkan rona kulitnya juga memucat.

"Aku ingin kembali, _eomma_. Izinkan aku untuk kembali, sebentar saja…"

'_**Kau tahu kisah tentang arwah yang penasaran? Kisah mereka, para jiwa yang tertidur itu hampir mirip dengan kisah arwah yang penasaran. Keadaan mereka yang tertidur karena mereka sedang menjelajahi kehidupan dunia mereka, dan menyelesaikan hutang dunia mereka yang belum sempat terbayar.'**_

'_**Hutang pada kehidupan dunia yaitu sesuatu yang penting dan berpengaruh bagi manusia lain yang masih hidup yang dimana sesuatu itu belum terlaksana oleh para jiwa itu. Hal itu disebabkan karena hidup mereka terkejar oleh maut, hingga sesuatu yang penting itu tidak sempat terlaksana. Maka, jadilah sesuatu itu sebagai hutang pada kehidupan dunia mereka.'**_

'_**Kondisi raga dari para jiwa itu saat ini biasanya dalam keadaan koma, jika di alam dunia. Meski raga mereka terbaaring koma di rumah sakit, namun jiwa mereka tertahan disini meski jiwa mereka masih dapat menjelajahi alam dunia untuk menyelesaikan segala urusan dunia mereka yang tertunda. Atau ada pula jiwa-jiwa yang raganya sudah mati namun raganya tidak dapat ditemukan. Sehingga jiwa-jiwa itu berkeliaran untuk mencari manusia yang dapat menemukan jasadnya agar mereka dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.'**_

'_**Kau adalah salah satu dari para jiwa yang terikat dengan hutang pada kehidupan dunia. Untuk itulah Eomma membawamu kesini.'**_

Kyuhyun mengingatnya. Ia mengingat apa yang pernah dikatakan oleh 'arwah' sang ibu yang secara tidak langsung membuatnya seperti ini.

"Aku paham sekarang. Hutangku saat ini adalah membuat Donghae _hyung_ dan _Appa_ kembali berbaikan seperti dulu, dan membuat mereka berbahagia. _Eomma_, aku mengerti sekarang."

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak mampu mengingat apapun selain semuanya berubah menjadi gelap dan angin besar yang meniup dirinya terbang jauh, jauh sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak melawan. Ia menunggu. Tetap menunggu

.

.

.

.

.

.

Menunggu, jika saja sang angin hendak menyampaikan suatu pesan padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kyuhyun-ah…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Eomma, kau kah itu? Apakah kau akan membawaku pergi lagi?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"_Tidak, tentu tidak. Masih ada yang perlu kau lakukan, Kyuhyun."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Eomma… aku tidak mengerti. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti semua ini. bisakah kau hentikan semua ini? a-aku… aku tidak sanggup melakukannya lebih lanjut. Aku tidak bisa terus menerus melihat Donghae hyung dan Appa bersedih karenaku, Eomma…"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Kau mungkin tak bisa kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah dilakukan. Tapi kau masih bisa memperbaiki hari ini dengan banyak kebaikan. Sampai kemudian, semuanya akan diakhiri oleh sesuatu yang bernama kematian, Kyuhyun."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebentuk roh telah berangkat, kembali ke tempat asal-muasalnya.

Sebuah kehidupan telah berjabat tangan dengan kematian yang sempat mempermainkannya.

Hidup dan mati, ketika keduanya saling berjabat pada sebuah jembatan yang amat panjang. Sangat panjang.

Hidup dan mati, ketika keduanya saling bersapa, saling menegur satu sama lainnya.

Hidup dan mati, ibarat hitam dan putih. Keduanya, masih berupa hal tabu untuk dibicarakan.

Namun kini, keduanya saling bertatap muka, dan kembali ke tempat semula.

Saling berpisah. Tidak lagi berjabat atau saling bertukar sapa.

Namun, keduanya berjanji untuk kembali bertukar tempat.

.

.

.

.

Dan ketika kesenangan adalah tanda bahwa kematian mulai meraba jiwa manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Eomma, terima kasih."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Dokter! Pasien Cho Kyuhyun memberikan respon positif!"

Ruang rawat bernomor 407 itu kini kembali ramai oleh beberapa suster dan dokter yang bergegas masuk kedalam setelah terdengar suara bel pemainggil dari dalam.

Donghae dan Younghwan sendiri yang masih duduk di koridor depan ruang rawat itu sontak terkejut.

"Tidak. Kumohon, katakan padaku tidak ada yang terjadi padanya, _Appa_." jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia takut, sangat takut.

"A-aku tidak tahu. lebih baik kita— yak! Donghae, kau mau kemana?!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Donghae berlari menjauhi daerah itu, ia berlari turun ke lantai satu, dan keluar rumah sakit. Kakinya berlari kencang menuju sebuah gereja tepat di samping rumah sakit.

_**BRAK!**_

Donghae berlari kecil kedalam gereja yang sepi itu, ia lalu menjatuhkan dirinya hingga berlutut didepan altar gereja.

"Tuhan… aku mohon padamu… tolong… aku mohon, kali ini saja…"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dokter, respon yang tadi diberikan pasien menghilang! Tekanan darahnya turun!"

.

.

.

.

"Tuhan, Kyuhyun adalah anak yang baik. Dia sangat baik… berikan satu kesempatan padanya, kali ini saja… izinkan kami untuk bisa melihatnya kembali seperti dulu, izinkan aku memiliki satu kesempatan untuk menebus dosaku selama ini…"

Donghae menangis dengan keras, ia menggenggam erat kalung salib di lehernya.

"Kumohon… aku mohon… kembalikanlah Kyuhyun…"

"Aku mohon… aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini, Tuhan… tolong sembuhkan adikku, angkat semua sakitnya… tolong angkat penderitaannya… hiks…"

"Tuhan, tolong kembalikanlah adikku…"

_Hening._

_Hening._

_Hening._

Donghae masih menangis, hatinya sungguh sesak. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia terlampau takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan selanjutnya.

Namun, suara ponselnya yang bordering memecah suasana hening dan tenang gereja sore itu.

"Ha-halo?"

'_Donghae-ya, ini Appa. Kau dimana sekarang?! Kyuhyun sudah sadar dari koma!'_

Donghae nyaris saja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia memandang lurus patung Yesus di hadapannya. Bahkan, ia nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengarannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : sebelumnya, aku mau minta maaf. Aku, Aira yang handle FF ini yg sempat hiatus berbulan-bulan karena UN, dan aku yg mulai sekarang akan gantiin posisi kakakku Ara utk sementara waktu. Hmm, aku gatau ini berita bagus atau sedih. FF INI AKAN MASUK 2 CHAPTER AKHIR. Huahaha -_-

Oya, aku punya pilihan utk kalian sbagai permintaan maafku karna udah buat FF ini terlantar. Tolong pilih salah satu:

**Pilihan pertama**, aku fokuskan update FF ini ending di bulan ini, yg artinya aku akan update lagi dalam waktu cepat.

**Pilihan kedua**, aku fokuskan untuk update FF The Puzzle and The Chance dan FF Take This Pain (tapi gak janji bisa update cepet). Yang artinya, kedua FF milik Ara itu akan aku ambil alih, Cuma ya resikonya gaya tulisanku beda sama Ara, aku kalo nulis FF itu bahasanya tinggi dan selalu berbelit-belit (kaya di FF ini nih), sedangkan tulisan ara itu mudah dipahami. Kalau readers gak keberatan dan mengizinkan, aku bakal ambil alih dua FF itu hehe. Kalau kalian keberatan, aku bakal fokus di FF punyaku aja^^

Udah deh itu aja, maafkan aku yg bawel ini ya :D

See you!^^

**BIG THANKS TO**

Cinya . lily . mmzzaa . readlight . Kyuli 99 . melani s khadijah . anna505 . choding . desviana407 . riena . emon204 . hyunnie02 . wonhaesung love . filo hip . angel sparkyu . mayakyu . atikahsparkyu . just read . sparkyubum . dewidossantosleite . cho sabil . Sabrina . kyuhae . dewi angel . kuroi ilna . tyas1013 . namielf . pcyskh . lydiasimatupang2301 . parkshanyeol . guest . sparkyuelfelf . kyukyu . kihyunelf . Risma Indri . Risma . zal . Name Dido . ailedachangkyu . elpeu . gue . shanbaek


	8. Chapter 8

**DEATH OR LIFE?**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre :**

**Horror, Fantasy, Family, Brothership**

**Main Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

**Choi Siwon, and others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

**Summary :**

**Hanya sebuah kisah ketika kehidupan dan kematian tengah mempermainkan Kyuhyun.**

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tuhan, Kyuhyun adalah anak yang baik. Dia sangat baik… berikan satu kesempatan padanya, kali ini saja… izinkan kami untuk bisa melihatnya kembali seperti dulu, izinkan aku memiliki satu kesempatan untuk menebus dosaku selama ini…"

Donghae menangis dengan keras, ia menggenggam erat kalung salib di lehernya.

"Kumohon… aku mohon… kembalikanlah Kyuhyun…"

"Aku mohon… aku tidak bisa melihatnya seperti ini, Tuhan… tolong sembuhkan adikku, angkat semua sakitnya… tolong angkat penderitaannya… hiks…"

"Tuhan, tolong kembalikanlah adikku…"

_Hening._

_Hening._

_Hening._

Donghae masih menangis, hatinya sungguh sesak. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia terlampau takut untuk menghadapi kenyataan selanjutnya.

Namun, suara ponselnya yang bordering memecah suasana hening dan tenang gereja sore itu.

"Ha-halo?"

'_Donghae-ya, ini Appa. Kau dimana sekarang?! Kyuhyun sudah sadar dari koma!'_

Donghae nyaris saja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Ia memandang lurus patung Yesus di hadapannya. Bahkan, ia nyaris tidak mempercayai pendengarannya beberapa saat yang lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 8**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**2 tahun yang lalu**_

.

Bocah laki-laki itu menangis. Tubuhnya yang berjongkok sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri karena kedinginan membuat beberapa orang disana tampak khawatir. Bocah yang berusia 13 tahun itu masih larut dalam kesedihannya.

"_Eomma_… eo-_eomma_… hiks…"

Sore itu, masih di rumah duka. Kyuhyun kecil menangis tersedu-sedu dan tidak juga berhenti. Ayahnya sedang sibuk mengurusi tamu-tamu yang datang, sedangkan Donghae sang kakak masih berdiam diri menatap sebuah guci berwarna putih di tangannya.

Guci itu… berisi abu jenazah ibunya.

Donghae yang berusia 20 tahun tidak menangis, atau lebih tepatnya ia tidak melanjutkan tangisnya. Hatinya sudah teriris pedih ketika mendengar kabar bahwa sang ibu telah tiada. Ya, wanita itu telah meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini tepat di hari ulang tahun adiknya.

"Kyuhyunnie…"

"Kyu… _uljima_… berhenti menangis, wajahmu jadi jelek."

Bukannya berhenti, yang termuda justru semakin mengeraskan suara tangisnya.

"Biar saja! Biar _eomma_ lihat kalau aku jadi jelek gara-gara _eomma_! Hiks… _eomma_ jahat! Aku benci _eomma_!"

Donghae menghela nafas panjang. Ia meletakkan guci putih di tangannya diatas meja.

Mana tega Donghae memarahi adik kecilnya itu? Meski ia tahu, Kyuhyun sudah berusia 13 tahun dan ia bukan lagi seorang anak kecil. Tapi hati siapa yang tidak pedih ketika salah satu anggota keluarga yang paling dicintainya itu pergi untuk selamanya?

Kyuhyun menepuk kasar dadanya yang sesak. Ia masih menangis.

"A-aku… aku tahu, _eomma_ telah berjuang… aku tahu, _eomma_ selama ini menahan seluruh sakitnya… aku tahu, _eomma_ tidak perlu lagi merasakan rasa sakit itu lagi sekarang karena ia kini tersenyum di surga… hiks… aku tahu itu, Hae _hyung_… hiks…"

Donghae menegakkan kepalanya keatas berusaha menahan setitik air yang menggenang di matanya.

"Kalau kau tahu, kenapa kau masih menangis? _Eomma_ tidak jahat, Kyu… Tuhan mengambil _eomma_, karena _eomma_ adalah orang yang baik..."

"_Hyung_ berjanji tidak akan meninggalkanmu, Kyu. Masih ada aku dan _Appa_ disini… kau tidak sendirian, arrachi? Berhentilah menangis…"

Donghae membawa tubuh rapuh itu kedalam pelukannya. Di bahu sang adik, Donghae justru menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Satu janji yang pernah Donghae ucap dulu, namun ia ingkari._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Gelap._

_Gelap._

_Gelap._

_Sedikit cahaya._

_Warna putih yang mengabur._

_Perih._

_Rasa panas di penglihatannya._

_Sakit._

_Kaku._

_Mati rasa._

_Sakit._

_Sangat sakit._

_Hingga akhirnya…_

Mata yang indah itu menyipit sebelum akhirnya terbuka perlahan. Penglihatannya mengerjap beberapa kali ketika cahaya putih mulai membaur dan membuat kepalanya sakit.

_Namja_ yang telah terbaring di ranjang dalam kurun waktu satu minggu itu akhirnya kembali. Sebuah nyawa yang akhirnya kembali ke jasadnya.

Ya, Kyuhyun telah kembali.

'_Tuhan… ini sakit sekali…'_

Kyuhyun tidak dapat merasakan hal lainnya selain menatap kosong langit-langit putih ruang rawatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, anda bisa mendengar suara saya?"

"Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Suster, cek tekanan darahnya lagi."

Seorang suster langsung sigap melaksanakan perintah dokternya itu.

Ruang rawat itu, masih cukup ramai dengan kehadiran beberapa suster dan dua orang dokter didalamnya.

"Stabil, dokter."

"Kyuhyun-ssi, anda bisa mendengar suara saya? Jika anda mendengar suara saya, tolong gerakkan jari anda."

Kyuhyun menggerakkan jarinya perlahan. Meski seluruh tubuhnya sakit, telinganya masih mampu mendengar suara yang sebenarnya samar-samar itu.

Kyuhyun tidak mengingat apapun, kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

'_Apa yang terjadi?'_

'_Aku… dimana?'_

'_Mengapa aku ada disini?'_

'_Apakah aku sudah mati?'_

Kyuhyun meringis pelan karena ribuan pertanyaan yang berkecamuk di kepalanya itu semakin membuat semuanya rumit.

Remaja yang sebentar lagi berusia 16 tahun itu menarik nafas pelan ketika salah seorang dokter menginstruksinya untuk tetap tenang.

"Aku akan memanggil ayah dan kakakmu dulu, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau masih mengingat mereka, bukan?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah melupakan kedua orang yang begitu disayanginya itu. Tentu saja, ia merindukannya. Betapa Kyuhyun sangat ingin menangis atas rasa rindunya, dan sakit yang ia rasakan sekarang.

Meski Kyuhyun tidak ingat apa yang telah terjadi padanya selama tubuhnya jatuh koma.

Ya, sosok roh yang telah bersatu kembali dengan jasadnya itu tentu saja tidak bisa menyampaikan pada sang tubuh apa saja masa-masa yang telah menjadi petualangannya. Kyuhyun tidak akan mungkin mengingatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Appa_, Kyuhyun tidak akan lupa segalanya, bukan? Ia tidak akan amnesia dan kehilangan memorinya, bukan?"

"_Appa_, Kyuhyun… dia… dia akan sembuh, bukan? Dokter tadi mengatakan apa saja padamu?"

Younghwan belum bisa menjawab apapun pertanyaan si sulung yang menyerbunya itu.

"_**Younghwan-ssi, daya tahan tubuh anak anda sangat lemah. Setelah kami melakukan serangkaian tahap saat anak anda terbangun dari komanya, dari segi tekanan darah, organ tubuh, mental dan lainnya masoh tergolong cukup baik. Kyuhyun-ssi hanya memerlukan pemulihan fisik dan asupan nutrisi yang cukup setelah untuk pemulihan organ dalamnya."**_

"_**Tapi… Younghwan-ssi, maaf karena kewajiban saya sebagai dokter yang harus menyampaikan semuanya dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Sampai saat ini, respon imun tubuh terhadap Meningitis yang dideritanya belum menunjukkan perkembangan yang signifikan. Sekali lagi, maaf jika saya harus mengatakan ini tetapi kondisinya saat ini akibat penyakit itu semakin memburuk."**_

"_**Segala kemungkinan terburuk terhadap Meningitis itu sendiri tentu saja ada. Meski peluang buruk itu bertambah besar, tapi kami masih mencari kemungkinan peluang lainnya untuk kesembuhan anak anda. Yang perlu anda lakukan sebagai keluarganya cukup memberikan dukungan mental dan jauhkan segala hal negatif yang bisa menganggu pikiran Kyuhyun-ssi. Selama ia mempunyai semangat untuk sembuh, peluang itu pasti ada."**_

Younghwan menarik nafas panjang. Perkataan sang dokter terhadap kondisi terbaru Kyuhyun membuat ia sedikit tertekan.

"Kyuhyun akan baik-baik saja, Hae-ya… kita hanya perlu memberi dukungan mental yang kuat agar adikmu bisa pulih."

"Tidak! Dukungan mental itu tidak akan cukup, _Appa_! Kita… ki-kita harus membawa Kyuhyun berobat ke luar negeri. Jepang? Amerika? Atau mungkin salah satu Negara di benua Eropa, mungkin? Kita harus mencari pengobatan terbaik untuk penyakitnya, dan aku tidak yakin rumah sakit ini bisa memberikan pengobatan yang optimal untuk Kyuhyun!"

Younghwan menarik nafas panjang lagi, untuk sekian kalinya.

"Kyuhyun akan dirawat di rumah sakit ini selama kurang lebih seminggu. Setelah itu, kita akan membawanya pulang… ke rumah."

Donghae membulatkan matanya, ia tak percaya. "_Appa_, jangan gila! Ke rumah? _Appa_ ingin membawanya ke rumah kita yang dulu?! Kyuhyun itu sakit, _Appa_! dokter memvonisnya penyakit meningitis dan _Appa_ memutuskan untuk membawanya pulang?!"

"Donghae-ya, membawa Kyuhyun pulang bukan berarti kita yang akan merawatnya. Dokter Jung adalah dokter pribadi keluargaku, Kyuhyun akan menjalani pengobatan berjalan di rumah keluargaku. Katanya, Kyuhyun memerlukan pemulihan mental. Jika kita membawanya pulang, mentalnya pasti akan membaik dan—"

"Tunggu, tadi _Appa_ bilang apa? Keluargamu? Kyuhyun adalah keluarga kita, _Appa_. Kyuhyun adalah adikku juga! Kau ingin memonopoli Kyuhyun dariku?!"

Younghwan memijit pelan pangkal hidungnya. "Donghae, bukan itu maksudku. Jika Kyuhyun dibawa pulang ke rumah kita yang dulu, Kyuhyun hanya teringat dengan mendiang ibunya saja dan itu akan membuat mentalnya memburuk. Apalagi mengingat bahwa ia pernah kita tinggalkan selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Apa kau tidak bisa memikirkan sedikit saja perasaan Kyuhyun?"

Donghae mengeraskan wajahnya, amarahnya memuncak. "Diantara kita, tidak ada yang bisa memikirkan perasaannya dengan baik, _Appa_!"

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Silahkan kau ambil Kyuhyun, _Appa_. Aku… aku benar-benar muak. Lakukan saja apa yang kau mau!"

Donghae kemudian berlari dan pergi dari tempat itu.

Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Donghae kembali meninggalkan Kyuhyun bahkan sebelum mereka sempat bertemu satu sama lainnya.

Untuk yang kedua kalinya juga Younghwan hanya bisa terdiam, tidak mampu melawan itu. Pria berusia 40 tahun itu berjengit ketika seseorang menepuk bahunya.

"_Appa_?"

Younghwan tersenyum kecil ketika seseorang itu adalah Siwon, anak tirinya.

"Ya, Siwon? Aku pikir kau sudah tidak lagi berada disini."

Siwon menemukan guratan lelah di wajah sang ayah. "_Mianhae_. Aku mendengar percakapanmu dengan pria bernama Donghae itu."

"Cho Donghae… aku mengetahuinya sekarang. Dia juga saudara tiriku, sama seperti Kyuhyun. Benar, bukan? Akan sangat menyenangkan jika aku dan dia memiliki hubungan baik."

Younghwan hanya memasang senyum kakunya.

"_Appa_ tidak ingin melihat kondisi anak bungsumu? Bukankah dokter sudah memberi tahu Kyuhyun telah sadar?"

"Kyuhyun sedang tertidur. Kondisinya masih lemah, Siwon-ah."

Siwon tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Ia justru menarik tangan ayah tirinya itu ke dalam ruang rawat Kyuhyun.

Dan tanpa banyak bicara, Siwon menyodorkan pakaian steril rumah sakit lengkap beserta maskernya.

"Pakailah, _Appa_. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana detail kondisi Kyuhyun sekarang, yang perlu kutahu saat ini adalah seorang ayah yang menemani putranya. Temanilah Kyuhyun, _Appa_. Biarkan ia melihatmu yang pertama kali jika ia bangun nanti."

Younghwan hanya menurut saja dan ia berjalan pelan dan duduk di kursi yang disediakan di samping ranjang pasien. Siwon sendiri hanya berdiri di belakang ayah tirinya.

Dengan hati-hati, Younghwan menyentuh tangan kurus dan pucat yang terbebas dari selang infuse itu. Ia bisa mendengarnya. Ya, ia bisa mendengar suara nafas pelan dari masker oksigen yang dipakai Kyuhyun dan suara mesin elektrokardiograf yang saling bersahutan.

Ini, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun, putra bungsunya.

"_**Appa! Eomma! Lihatlah! Hae hyung mengambil sepedaku!"**_

"_**Tidak! Ini sepeda kita berdua, Kyu. Lagipula, kau kan tidal bisa naik sepeda. Hahaha."**_

"_**Kyu bisa naik sepeda, hyung! Sini! Kembalikan sepedaku Hae hyung!"**_

"_**Tidak mau. Weee. Kyuhyun sudah besar tapi tidak bisa naik sepeda~"**_

"_**Appa! Hae hyung nakal sekali huhuhu."**_

Younghwan menghapus setitik air mata yang lancang keluar dari tempatnya.

"Aku ini… ayah macam apa?" pria paruh baya itu mengusap pelan rambut hitam anaknya yang tertidur.

"Berapa banyak kesedihan yang kau rasakan selama ini, Kyu? Katakan pada ayahmu yang bodoh ini, berapa banyak kesedihan dan kesakitan yang kau dapatkan selama ini, hm?"

Siwon tersenyum miris melihatnya. Dengan langkah pelan, ia meninggalkan ruangan itu. Berusaha untuk memberikan spasi antara ayah dan anak itu.

Sedangkan Younghwan sendiri masih larut dalam tangisannya. Kepalanya tertunduk di pinggiran ranjang masih dengan menggenggam tangan si bungsu.

"A…ap.._appa_"

Younghwan mengangkat kepalanya setelah mendengar suara lirih itu.

"Kyuhyun? _Mianhae_, aku tidak bermaksud menganggu tidurmu. Apa ada yang sakit?"

Younghwan mendekatkan telinganya ketika mulut anaknya itu bergumam tidak jelas seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

Satu kalimat yang ia tangkap adalah, "Aku memaafkanmu, _Appa_."

Younghwan tersenyum lega. Ia benar-benar merasakan hatinya begitu tenang dan menghangat.

"Kau harus sembuh, anakku. Lalu kita mulai semuanya dari awal lagi, ya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Satu hari_

.

.

.

_Dua hari_

.

.

.

_Tiga hari_

.

.

.

.

_Dan…_

_Hari keempat._

.

.

.

.

_Dan waktu telah berlalu dengan cepat_

.

.

.

.

"Siwon _hyung_, buah apel itu sangat enak. Ini berbeda dengan apel di dongeng putri salju, tahu."

Suara tertawa ringan terdengar di ruangan itu.

"_Wae_? Kenapa kalian tertawa, sih? Aku benar kan, _Appa_?"

"Kau kebanyakan menonton dongeng anak kecil ya, Kyu. Aku tidak menyukai apel karena aku memang tidak suka. Bukan berarti aku ini jelmaan putri salju.

"Kalau begitu, makan apel ini. ini buah yang menyehatkan, Siwon _hyung_."

"Shirreo!"

"Makan!"

"Shirreo."

"_Hyung_, apel ini tidak beracun."

"Aku tidak mau."

"Yak!"

Suara ribut di ruang rawat itu saling bersahutan satu sama lainnya. Masih dengan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang berdebat soal buah apel.

Ya, Kyuhyun dan Siwon akhirnya bertemu pada sebuah perkenalan singkat ayahnya. Dengan pelan, Younghwan menjelaskan soal Siwon yang merupakan anak tiri dari pernikahan keduanya. Dan bagaimana Siwon yang menemukan serta membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Sang ayah juga menjelaskan soal penyakit meningitis itu.

Kyuhyun tidak memberikan reaksi aneh setelah itu. Ia sama sekali tidak terlihat sedih, kaget atau bahkan menangis. Ia mendengarkan semua yang ayahnya katakan dengan baik. Bahkan ia juga mulai menerima Siwon dan menganggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Satu hal yang kini Younghwan ketahui, Kyuhyun mempunyai hati yang lapang. Di usianya yang masih belia, sifat dewasa telah melekat pada karakternya.

Bahkan tidak ada kata kecewa, sedih atau marah ketika sang ayah terus memohon maaf atas janjinya yang teringkari dan telah meninggalkannya dalam lautan kesengsaraan selama dua tahun.

Baik itu Younghwan dan Siwon sendiri, keduanya masih mengingat perkataan Kyuhyun atas responnya.

"_**Appa, kita hanya perlu melihat ke belakang untuk sesekali saja. Jadikan masa lalu sebagai pijakanmu untuk melangkah kedepan dan menciptakan masa depan dan hari esok yang lebih baik lagi. Masa lalu bukan untuk diratapi dan larut dalam setiap kesedihan didalamnya."**_

Semenjak itu, Younghwan menyimpulkan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak yang kuat.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku harus ke rumah untuk mengambil beberapa berkas perusahaan untuk diserahkan ke sekretaris Shin. Aku harus pergi dulu, Kyu, _Appa_."

Setelah kalimat pamit itu terucap, Siwon kemudian pergi dari ruang rawat itu.

Hingga tersisa Kyuhyun dan ayahnya saja di ruang rawat itu.

Untuk memecah keheningan, Younghwan kemudian mennyalakan TV di ruangan itu.

"Aish, remote nya tidak berfungsi." Keluhnya.

"Mungkin baterainya harus diganti, _Appa_." usul Kyuhyun.

"Ya sudah. Kau diam disini, ya? Aku akan ke pihak logistik rumah sakit dan meminta baterai."

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan. "_Appa_, aku belum bisa berjalan, ingat?"

Younghwan menepuk dahinya sendiri. Kyuhyun benar, meski sudah sadarkan diri selama empat hari tapi Kyuhyun belum bisa berjalan atau bahkan berdiri. Koma selama hampir seminggu membuat syaraf di kakinya menjadi kaku hingga perlu menggunakan bantuan kursi roda. Kyuhyun memang harus menjalankan beberapa terapi jika sudah pulih total.

Sepeninggal ayahnya, Kyuhyun kemudian mengambil posisi berbaring nyaman sambil menikmati suasana sepi dan tenang kamarnya.

"_**Waktuku saat ini tidak banyak, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku ingin melakukan sebuah kebaikan meski dalam wujud yang seperti ini. Aku sungguh-sungguh ingin membantumu, kau percaya padaku kan?"**_

"_**Kau… k-kau adalah roh dari Ryeowook?"**_

"_**Ia mengatakan padamu, apa yang menjadi deritamu akan segera berakhir tak lama lagi. Jadi, kau tidak perlu bersedih lagi."**_

"_**Eomma… Aku ingin ikut denganmu saja… tolong lepaskan aku…jebal…"**_

"Akh!"

Kyuhyun mencengkeram kepalanya yang sakit. Air mata menggenang di penglihatannya.

Sakit. Ya, sakit itu dating lagi.

"_A-appo_… akh… hentikan…"

"_**Donghae hyung kau akan pulang, bukan?"**_

"_**Aku tidak tahu banyak hal tentang Brain Cancer. Tapi Ryeowook terbaring koma selama hampir setahun lamanya karena penyakit itu di otaknya."**_

Kyuhyun mencoba menyentuh bel yang berada di sampingnya. Tangannya bergetar hebat karena rasa sakit akibat penyakitnya itu malah semakin menjadi.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat. Bulir keringat menuruni pelipisnya.

"_**Aku ingin kembali, eomma. Izinkan aku untuk kembali, sebentar saja…"**_

"_**Aku tidak tahu apakah itu mati dan bagaimana rasanya. Suatu saat, aku juga akan mengalaminya, namun aku tidak sanggup membayangkan banyaknya orang yang akan kehilanganku nanti…"**_

Kepalanya seakan mau pecah. Rasa sakit itu membuat nafasnya terputus-putus. Kilatan memori yang asing mulai berkeliaran di otaknya. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan soal merasakan sakit yang begitu tajam di perut bawah bagian kanan. Ia merasakan mual yang hebat namun tenggorokannya terasa terbakar. Rasa sakit itu menerjang dan menyiksanya begitu kuat.

"_**Aku paham sekarang. Hutangku saat ini adalah membuat Donghae hyung dan Appa kembali berbaikan seperti dulu, dan membuat mereka berbahagia. Eomma, aku mengerti sekarang."**_

"_**Kau mungkin tak bisa kembali ke masa lalu untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah dilakukan. Tapi kau masih bisa memperbaiki hari ini dengan banyak kebaikan. Sampai kemudian, semuanya akan diakhiri oleh sesuatu yang bernama kematian, Kyuhyun."**_

"Eo-_eomma_…"

Kyuhyun menyebut nama sang ibu ketika rasa sakit seolah mengambil alih dirinya. Ia tidak kuat lagi.

Ketika rasa mual mulai mendera, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat mengambil sapu tangan putih miliknya dan menutup mulutnya sendiri.

"Uhuk.. uhuk!"

Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun mencoba menguasai dirinya sendiri ketika suara langkah kaki mulai terdengar.

Itu pasti ayahnya.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, ia membereskan dirinya sendiri dan menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya sendiri.

_**Ceklek.**_

"Ah, sekarang remote TV-nya sudah berfungsi lagi, Kyu. Kau mau menonton acara— eh, mengapa kau berselimut seperti itu? Kau kedinginan?"

Kyuhyun saat ini sedang berbaring namun menutupi mulut dan seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"_N-ne_. Bisakah kau naikkan suhu penghangat ruangannya, _Appa_?"

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Perlu kupanggil dokter?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya kedinginan dan… a-aku mengantuk. Ya, aku mengantuk, _Appa_."

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah. Tubuhmu masih lemah, Kyu. Jadi kau mudah kedinginan." Younghwan mengusap pelan rambut si bungsu.

Setelah memastikan putra kesayangannya itu tertidur, beberapa menit kemudian sang ayah pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya.

Ketika suara pintu kamar mandi terdengar. Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sapu tangan putih yang sejak tadi dipegang sebagai penutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia menyembunyikan sapu tangan itu di balik bantal.

Masih dengan wajah kesakitan, Kyuhyun mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi miring ke kanan. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut dengan kuat karena rasa sakit di kepalanya itu sebenarnya belum kunjung pergi.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun tertidur karena kelelahan melawan rasa sakitnya sendiri.

Dan satu hal yang perlu kita ketahui adalah sapu tangan yang disembunyikan di balik bantal itu tidak lagi berwarna putih bersih. Melainkan telah ternodai warna merah pekat.

Kita tahu noda apakah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

.

.

.

.

.

a/n : well~~ di polling chapter kemarin itu banyak yang milih aku buat tamatin FF ini dulu dan jangan lanjutin FFnya Ara sebelum FF ini tamat. Aku turutin kok hihihi. Chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir yaaaaa. Aku gak bisa kasih tau endingnya bakal kaya gimana wkwk.

Oh masih adakah yg ingat FF TAKE THIS PAIN? Masih adakah yg nunggu kelanjutannya? Kalau masih ada yg nunggu kelanjutannya, aku bakal nulis kelanjutannya setelah FF ini tamat^^ kalau gak ada yg nunggu, aku bakal ubah status FF itu jadi "Discontinue" atau mungkin bakal kuhapus dari FFN. *ditabokreaders*

Thanks buat semua yg udah sempetin review, maaf kalo aku belum nulis nama kalian semua disini. Aku tulis di last chapter aja, ya? Hehe.

Aku mau ikutin Ara hahaha. Aku buka sesi pertanyaan, silakan yg mau nanya apapun tinggal Tanya di kolom review dan aku bakal jawab di chapter depan^^

See you~^^


	9. Chapter 9, END

**DEATH OR LIFE?**

**Rate : Fiction T**

**Genre :**

**Horror, Fantasy, Family, Brothership**

**Main Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun as Cho Kyuhyun**

**Lee Donghae as Cho Donghae**

**Choi Siwon, and others**

**Disclaimer : The casts are not mine. I just own the story.**

**Warning : OOC. Typos. Don't Bash or Flame. DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ! NO PLAGIARISM. This story is 100% mine.**

**Summary :**

**Hanya sebuah kisah ketika kehidupan dan kematian tengah mempermainkan Kyuhyun.**

.

.

.

.

**PREVIEW CHAPTER**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"_N-ne_. Bisakah kau naikkan suhu penghangat ruangannya, _Appa_?"

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Perlu kupanggil dokter?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya kedinginan dan… a-aku mengantuk. Ya, aku mengantuk, _Appa_."

"Kalau begitu, istirahatlah. Tubuhmu masih lemah, Kyu. Jadi kau mudah kedinginan." Younghwan mengusap pelan rambut si bungsu.

Setelah memastikan putra kesayangannya itu tertidur, beberapa menit kemudian sang ayah pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya.

Ketika suara pintu kamar mandi terdengar. Kyuhyun kembali membuka matanya.

Dengan perlahan, Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sapu tangan putih yang sejak tadi dipegang sebagai penutup mulutnya sendiri. Ia menyembunyikan sapu tangan itu di balik bantal.

Masih dengan wajah kesakitan, Kyuhyun mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi miring ke kanan. Tangannya mencengkeram selimut dengan kuat karena rasa sakit di kepalanya itu sebenarnya belum kunjung pergi.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun tertidur karena kelelahan melawan rasa sakitnya sendiri.

Dan satu hal yang perlu kita ketahui adalah sapu tangan yang disembunyikan di balik bantal itu tidak lagi berwarna putih bersih. Melainkan telah ternodai warna merah pekat.

Kita tahu noda apakah itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**LAST CHAPTER**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ah, akhirnya beres juga."

Namja yang mempunyai gummy smile yang khas itu menatap kamarnya dengan puas. Ya, sangat puas. Setelah menghabiskan waktu selama dua jam lebih, akhirnya ia bisa sempat membereskan kamar dan rumahnya yang tidak terurus selama berbulan-bulan karena dirinya yang terlalu fokus bekerja.

"Hyuk-ah, apa kau tidak ingin membereskan figura-figura ini? apakah barang-barang ini akan kau buang juga?"

Namja itu, Eunhyuk dengan segera menghampiri kakak perempuannya yang kerepotan membawa tumpukan figura yang berisi foto-foto lama itu.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membuangnya, _noona_. Apalagi kebanyakan dari foto-foto ini adalah foto lamaku dengan Donghae."

"Oh, Donghae itu… bukankah dia seorang CEO di perusahaanmu?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk singkat. "Ya, dia sahabatku. Seorang CEO yang sukses, pintar, memiliki masa depan yang cemerlang namun ia terlalu bodoh dalam mengurusi hidupnya sendiri, _noona_."

Sang kakak, Lee Sora hanya mengangguk saja. "Cepatlah bereskan ini, aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Eunhyuk pun melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia membersihkan figura yang kotor itu dengan lap. Tiba-tiba, tangannya berhenti membersihkan kaca figura yang menampilkan foto tiga orang anak laki-laki sedang duduk di sebuah sofa besar itu.

Eunhyuk mengenalnya tentu saja, dua anak laki-laki yang lebih tinggi itu adalah dirinya sendiri dan Donghae. Sedangkan balita laki-laki yang dipangku oleh Donghae adalah… Kyuhyun.

"_Noona_!" Eunhyuk berlari kecil menuju dapur dan menghampiri sang kakak yang sedang mencuci sayuran.

"Ada apa, eoh?"

"_Noona_, apakah mungkin jika seseorang dapat melihat dan bercengkrama dengan seorang roh? Ma-maksudku, apakah ada sebuah roh yang bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia yang masih hidup?"

Sora menghentikan kegiatannya, ia kemudian menjawab dengan tenang. "Tentu saja ada, Hyuk-ah."

"Aish, _noona_. Kau tidak sedang membodohiku, bukan?" Eunhyuk merengut.

"Konteks yang kau bicarakan ini pada manusia yang masih hidup atau yang sudah wafat? Jika seseorang meninggal dunia, tentu saja rohnya tidak akan muncul kembali ke dunia manusia."

"Tu-tunggu dulu, lalu bagaimana dengan kasus manusia yang masih hidup tapi rohnya justru gentayangan di dunia manusia? Hal itu tidak mungkin ada, bukan?"

Sora menggeleng pelan. "Itu adalah sebuah pengecualian, jika saja manusia itu masih hidup tapi tubuhnya sedang koma misalnya, rohnya akan terlepas dan tersesat di dunia manusia."

Eunhyuk mengusap tengkuknya sendiri. Ia jadi merasakan hal ganjil yang berkaitan dengan 'sosok' yang dilihat Donghae saat itu.

Tidak. Ia tidak bisa diam saja. Ia harus memastikan hal itu langsung ke Donghae.

"_Noona_, aku ingin pergi dulu. Aku akan segera kembali."

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Eunhyuk segera mengendarai mobilnya yang terparkir di garasi.

"Donghae pasti baik-baik saja, bukan?"

Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja, meski namja bermarga Lee itu tahu tidak aka nada yang menjawabnya.

Namun baru saja 15 menit perjalanan, Eunhyuk memberhentikan mobilnya.

"Aish! Aku harus mencari dia kemana?!"

"Donghae bukan tipe orang yang memulihkan seluruh frustasinya dengan cepat. Ah, aku tahu dimana dia."

Persahabatan antara Donghae dan Eunhyuk memang sudah terjalin selama hampir sepuluh tahun lamanya. Jadi, bukan hal sulit untuk menebak-nebak dimanakah Donghae sekarang, atau apa yang Donghae akan lakukan sekarang. Ia mengenal dengan baik sahabatnya sendiri.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Eunhyuk memarkirkan mobilnya didepan sebuah klub. Saat itu memang masih sore hari, tapi klub itu ternyata masih buka. Meski klub malam itu tempat yang buruk, tapi tempat itu sendiri merupakan tempat favorit Donghae untuk menenangkan emosinya.

Dan benar saja, Donghae mudah ditemukan dengan cepat. Pria berusia 23 tahun itu sedang meneguk minumannya di meja barista.

Eunhyuk mendesah kesal. Kebiasaan buruk sahabatnya itu belum berubah.

"Donghae, kau tidak bisa terus menerus menyiksa lambungmu dengan minuman alcohol itu bukan?

Yang dipanggil hanya menoleh pelan karena sudah mengetahui siapa pemilik suara yang begitu dikenalnya itu.

"Ini bukan alcohol, Hyuk. Aku sedang tidak mabuk."

Eunhyuk memastikannya, Donghae memang sedang meminum soda biasa."

"Donghae-ya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskan ini padamu. A-aku minta maaf karena telah menjadi sahabat yang buruk dan meninggalkanmu ketika kau sedang terpuruk. A-aku—"

"Eunhyuk-ah…"

"Kenapa?"

Donghae meletakkan gelasnya. "Adikku koma dan ia sedang sakit."

"A-apa?! Kyuhyun koma? Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Eunhyuk menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Terbayang kembali perkataan kakaknya saat di rumah tadi.

Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan kakaknya. Meski ia tidak terlalu mempercayainya.

"Tapi sekarang dia sudah sadar, sekitar empat hari yang lalu. Tapi aku tidak menjenguknya. Aku belum minta maaf padanya, Hyuk."

Eunhyuk mendesah lega. Terbersit perasaan lega saat mendengar adik dari sahabatnya itu telah sadar.

"Apakah… kau takut untuk menemui adikmu sendiri? Berhentilah menjadi seorang pecundang, Cho Donghae."

"Aku memang seorang pecundang." Donghae meneguk kembali sodanya. "Aku bahkan tidak berani untuk menampakkan wajahku ini didepan Kyuhyun. Aku… terlalu berdosa."

_**BRAK!**_

Eunhyuk memukul meja barista itu dengan keras dan menarik lengan Donghae.

"YAK! Lepaskan aku Lee Hyuk Jae!"

Eunhyuk mencengkeram tangan Donghae dan menyeretnya keluar dari tempat yang tidak menyenangkan itu.

"YA! Lepaskan atau aku akan berteriak!"

"Silakan berteriak, Cho Donghae! Silakan berteriak dan minta tolong pada orang-orang, dan aku akan mengatakan pada mereka bahwa orang yang aku seret ini adalah seorang pecundang yang membiarkan adiknya hidup sengsara tapi tidak berani minta maaf setelah adiknya sakit! Silakan kau berteriak!"

Nafas Donghae memburu. Ia justru tidak melawan perkataan sahabatnya yang sepertinya begitu marah terhadapnya. Ia justru hanya pasrah ketika Eunhyuk menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Donghae, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menghilangkan keras kepalamu. Tolong, kali ini saja. Berhenti bersembunyi dan berhenti menyakiti hati adikmu lebih dalam lagi…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"H-_hyung_… _hyung_…"

Kyuhyun mencoba menapakkan kakinya dengan pelan, bulir-bulir keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di pelipisnya. Tangan kanannya berpegangan kuat pada tiang palang besi sedangkan tangan kirinya berpegangan pada lengan sang ayah.

"Kau bisa, Kyuhyun-ssi. Atur nafasmu."

Kyuhyun meringis ketika telapak kakinya kesemutan setelah mencoba sekuat mungkin untuk bertahan dalam posisi berdirinya.

Dengan pelan, Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah kakinya untuk berjalan. Ia berusaha, dan tetap berusaha.

Ia sempat berhasil beberapa detik setelah berjalan sejauh tiga langkah. Namun setelah itu, tubuh lemah itu tersungkur di pelukan ayahnya.

"_Gwaenchana_, Kyu. Kita istirahat dulu, ya?"

Sang dokter sendiri segera memfungsikan sfigmomanometer untuk mengukur tekanan darah. Dokter itu memberitahukan tekanan darah Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya masih dibawah batas normal sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"Kau mau tunggu disini dulu, Kyu? Aku akan mengambil kursi rodamu dulu. Atau… kau mau kugendong sampai kamar?"

Kyuhyun sempat terkekeh pelan. Tidak mungkin juga ia membiarkan pria paruh baya itu menggendongnya. Meski ia yakin tubuhnya sudah mengurus, tapi ia tetap tidak tega ayahnya justru akan sakit punggung karenanya.

"Aku bosan di kamar. Aku akan menunggu kursi roda saja. Bisakah kita jalan-jalan, _Appa_?"

Younghwan tentu saja mengiyakan. "Arraseo. Tunggu disini, ya."

Kyuhyun masih duduk di luar ruangan terapi itu. Ia memandang sekeliling daerah koridor rumah sakit.

Namun, entah tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasa de javu. Apalagi atas ingatan anehnya kemarin malam.

Ia bosan. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak puas dengan tubuhnya sendiri yang belum pulih benar sehingga ia belum bisa berjalan dengan baik.

Hingga tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun kembali mencoba berdiri dan melakukan tahapan berjalan lagi seperti tadi.

Dan harusnya ia tahu, tindakan itu adalah tindakan berbahaya yang bisa membuatnya jatuh kapan saja jika—

"Akh!"

Kyuhyun merasakan nafasnya memburu. Kakinya mendadak terasa kesemutan hingga kaku, dan tubuhnya limbung kedepan tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Namun… ia tidak benar-benar jatuh. Sebuah dada yang bidang dan bahu tegap menahan tubuhnya.

"Ma-maafkan aku. A-aku…" Kyuhyun bergetar. Ia tiba-tiba takut dengan orang asing yang menyelamatkannya itu.

"Cobalah langkahkan kakimu lagi, Kyuhyun-ah."

Orang asing itu mengenalnya, Kyuhyun justru terdiam. Sepertinya, ia mengenal suara itu. Pria asing itu menegakkan tubuhnya sehingga membuat Kyuhyun berpegangan kuat pada lengan atas dan bahu pria itu.

Kyuhyun masih belum melihat wajahnya. Ia justru mencoba berjalan lagi dengan menumpukan beban tubuhnya pada pegangan bahu sang pria.

Satu langkah.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, pria itu menyamakan langkahnya dengan mundur selangkah.

Dua langkah.

Masih sama, si pria terus mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun dengan berlawanan.

Hingga enam langkah.

Rekor baru!

Kyuhyun terengah. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. Metode yang baru saja ia gunakan dalam berjalan ternyata cukup ampuh dan tidak terlalu membuat kakinya kembali kesemutan seperti sebelumnya.

Hingga mereka berdua pada posisi yang canggung. Pria itu berniat untuk melepaskan pegangannya, namun Kyuhyun jutsru menahan pergerakannya. Ia masih berpegangan pada lengan atas pria itu.

Namun wajah mereka tidak bertatapan.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku…"

"…_hyung_"

Pria itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya.

Kyuhyun adalah anak yang cerdas. Sepertinya, ia akan mengenal siapa dirinya.

Pria itu masih terdiam di tempatnya. Ingin sekali ia melepas pegangannya agar Kyuhyun dapat menghadap wajahnya.

"Donghae _hyung_, kemana saja kau selama ini?"

_**Deg!**_

Pria itu, membeku di tempatnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

"Donghae?"

Sebuah suara lain menginterupsi keduanya.

Disana, Younghwan berdiri kaku dengan kursi roda yang dibawanya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. Ia melepas pegangannya, hingga ia berdiri tegak dan menatap langsung wajah kakak satu-satunya itu.

Younghwan segera mengambil alih Kyuhyun dan membantu tubuhnya untuk duduk di kursi roda itu.

Kini… suasana di koridor rumah sakit itu menjadi canggung.

"A-aku… maafkan aku. I-ini, aku kesini untuk—"

"Donghae-ya."

Benar, pria itu memang Donghae. Seorang Cho Donghae yang akhirnya sudah melunturkan segala ego dan keras kepalanya.

Suara berat itu membuat Donghae mengangkat kepalanya, bertatapan langsung dengan sang ayah.

"_Appa_ senang akhirnya kau dating kembali kesini, Hae-ya."

Donghae sekuat tenaga menahan genangan air matanya yang terasa berat di penglihatannya. Ia ingin mengungkapkan semuanya, semua penyesalan atas kesalahannya di masa lampau.

"_Appa_… Kyuhyun-ah… maafkan aku. Aku mungkin tidak berhak untuk memintakan sebuah kalimat maaf darimu, Kyu. Aku mungkin tidak akan termaafkan karena sudah meninggalkanmu saat itu. A-aku—"

Kyuhyun mengulurkan tangannya, Donghae bingung untuk beberapa saat. Namun ia menyambut uluran tangan itu.

Kyuhyun yang masih di kursi roda itu kemudian menarik Donghae untuk duduk berlutut hingga sejajar dengan posisinya.

Hingga keduanya… lebur dalam sebuah pelukan yang panjang.

"Tidak. Kumohon, lupakan itu. Saat itu memang menyakitkan, tapi aku tidak mau mengingatnya. Aku merindukanmu, _hyung_."

Donghae tidak berkata apapun. Ia justru menangis dengan keras ketika tubuh ringkih dan kurus itu berada di pelukannya. Aroma obat-obatan dari tubuh sang adik membuat hatinya terasa sakit.

"Kyu, kau tidak tahu betapa gilanya aku mennanggung rasa bersalah ini sendirian."

Kyuhyun malah tertawa lucu, ia percaya pasti sang kakak juga merasakan rasa penyesalan yang begitu dalam. Bahkan dilihat dari fisik Donghae sendiri sudah terlihat. Sang kakak bertambah kurus, dengan kantung mata hitam yang mengerikan.

Tidak, Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak marah pada Donghae atau bahkan ayahnya. Yang ia rasakan saat ini hanyalah perasaan senang dan bersyukur.

'_**Eomma, tugasku sudah selesai…'**_

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Ia rasa, hutangnya pada Donghae telah selesai. Begitupun dengan ayahnya.

"_Appa_, maafkan kesalahanku saat itu. Aku… aku tanpa sadar telah membentakmu dan melawan keputusanmu. Waktu itu, aku terlalu egois tentang—"

"Sudahlah, Hae-ya. Saat itu, kita juga sama-sama dibutakan oleh rasa khawatir. Sekarang, Kyuhyun sudah baik-baik saja. Ia hanya perlu melakukan serangkaian pengobatan agar bisa pulih."

Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap keduanya. Entah kenapa, kepalanya tiba-tiba pening.

"Aku… aku akan baik-baik saja. Melihat kita berkumpul lagi seperti dulu, bagiku itu cukup. Bahkan lebih dari cukup."

"_Appa_… Hae _hyung_… aku benar-benar bahagia. Terima kasih."

Donghae mengusap setitik air mata yang meluncur bebas di pipi sang adik.

"Aku berjanji, Kyu. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Kita tidak akan lagi terpisah seperti dulu. Bukankah begitu, _Appa_?"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak. Rasa sakit itu datang di saat yang tidak tepat.

Ia membuka matanya lagi. Matanya mengabur, namun ia melihat sosok wanita yang berdiri di belakang punggung sang kakak.

'_Eomma_…'

Kyuhyun merasakan rasa sakit yang sama seperti kemarin malam. Namun rasa sakit itu tidak bisa ia lawan.

Kepalanya seolah akan pecah saja.

Dan Kyuhyun merasakan tubuhnya mendingin.

"Uhh.. bolehkah… aku memeluk kalian berdua?"

Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Kyuhyun sudah berada di dekapan ayah dan kakaknya.

Nyaman, sangat nyaman. Pelukan kedua orang yang begitu ia sayangi itu seolah menghalau rasa sakitnya.

'_**Eomma… ini sakit sekali…'**_

Kyuhyun semakin memeluk erat ayah dan kakaknya itu.

"_**Aku… menyayangi kalian, Appa, Hae hyung. Terima kasih karena telah kembali untukku."**_

Donghae mengelus pelan punggung rapuh itu.

"Kami menyayangimu, Kyuhyun-ah…"

Kyuhyun tidak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya. Younghwan meringis pelan karena bahunya pegal karena posisi mereka itu. Hingga akhirnya kepala keluarga Cho itu melepas pelukannya dengan pelan.

Namun, setelah pelukan itu terlepas justru tangan Kyuhyun tergeletak lemas begitu saja. Tubuhnya menjadi limbung kearah Donghae.

"Kyu?"

"Kyuhyun?"

Donghae mengangkat tubuh sang adik dari pelukannya.

Dan apa yang ia lihat adalah tubuh kurus itu justru sudah terpejam dengan bibir membiru, dan tubuh yang mendingin.

Donghae membeku di tempatnya. Tangannya bergetar.

"Kyuhyun, kita baru saja ketemu. Kau kenapa? Jangan seperti ini, Kyu. Yak Cho Kyuhyun!"

Younghwan ikut panik. Ia menepuk keras pipi anak bungsunya itu.

"Nak, kau kenapa? Kyuhyun… kyu… sadarlah!"

Donghae tanpa pikir panjang langsung menggendong sang adik dan berteriak di seluruh penjuru koridor rumah sakit itu.

Satu hari lagi, rumah sakit itu dihinggapi kesedihan yang mendalam.

_**"Aku melihatnya kesakitan, dan itu membuatku tambah sakit. Merutuki ketidakberdayaanku"**_

.

.

.

.

"_**Sebuah kematian seharusnya menjadi hadiah yang sangat indah bagi mereka yang hidup secara tidak bahagia dan terlalu banyak mempunyai keluhan. Hanya dengan keindahan kesunyian yang meraba secara halus kalian akan merasakan kegelapan yang tenang, menikmati sebuah keabadian."**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**TIGA TAHUN KEMUDIAN.**_

_**Sebuah musim semi yang damai di Seoul International High School.**_

.

.

"Kau masih disini, Hae?"

Donghae sedikit terkejut dengan tepukan di bahunya. Ia hanya tersenyum sekilas pada sang sahabat yang mengagetkannya itu.

"Hei, seharusnya kau masuk ke kelas, bukan? _Aigoo_, kau baru saja diterima menjadi seorang guru tapi kau ternyata tidak menjalankan kewajibanmu, eh?"

'_**Aku melepas jabatan tinggiku sebagai seorang CEO di perusahaanku yang telah aku bangun sendiri dengan susah payah. Kini, dengan ijazah S2 yang sudah kuperolah, aku melamar menjadi seorang guru mata pelajaran matematika di SMA terkenal di Seoul ini.'**_

"Hyuk-ah, ini masih pukul tujuh kurang. Kau lupa? Sekolah ini masuk pukul 8 tepat. Jadi, biarkan aku santai disini dan berhenti mengangguku. Aish."

"Oh, kau sendiri kenapa disini? Kau itu sekarang seorang CEO, pabbo! Kau meninggalkan perusahaanmu, eoh?"

Eunhyuk hanya tertawa ringan. "Kegiatanku saat ini hanya menghadiri rapat nanti siang saja, Hae-ya. Jadi… kurasa aku harus membersihkan kepalaku dengan mengganggumu setengah hari ini. hahaha."

'_**Jabatanku sebagai seorang CEO itu, kini telah kuberikan pada sahabatku, Lee Hyuk Jae. Banyak orang yang mengritikku atas tindakanku yang mungkin sangat mengejutkan ini. Aku… hanya butuh ketenangan. Appa sudah menyetujui keputusanku untuk mundur dari perusahaan juga.'**_

'_**Sekali lagi, aku hanya ingin mengusir segala kesedihanku dengan menggantinya untuk hidup tenang menjadi seorang guru dan menemani hari tua Appa saja.'**_

"Hae-ya, apa pendapatmu mengenai sekolah ini? bagaimana dengan siswinya? Mereka semua cantik, bukan?"

_**Tak!**_

"Akh! Yak! Kenapa kau menjitakku?"

"Kau ini pedophile atau bagaimana, sih? Kau tidak sadar diri dengan usiamu yang sama seperti usiaku, eh? Usia kita sekarang sudah 27 tahun, Hyuk. Ingat? Dua-puluh-tujuh." Donghae mengeja kalimatnya tepat di telinga Eunhyuk.

"Bagaimana… jika kau mencari guru muda yang cantik? Yak, Cho Donghae. Kau itu masih tampan, setelah kau memperkenalkan dirimu di kantor guru nanti, kau harus menggunakan matamu dengan jeli dan menemukan guru wanita yang masih muda dan cantik. Kau mengerti?"

'_**Ini memang sudah tiga tahun. Waktu telah berjalan begitu cepat. Usiaku memang akan mendekati kepala tiga. Namun, aku memang belum terpikir untuk menikah.'**_

'_**Berbicara soal menikah, aku jadi teringat pada Kyuhyun. Ia seharusnya sudah berusia 18 tahun sekarang. Ah, tentu saja.'**_

'_**Adikku memang terlambat masuk sekolah karena kejadian yang dulu itu. Kyuhyun seharusnya sudah mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi. Tapi akibat kejadian itu, ia harus masuk kembali ke SMA dan mengulang pendidikannya.'**_

Tiba-tiba saja, hati Donghae merasa sesak. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya keatas berusaha menahan genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

Hatinya masih sakit ketika mengenang kejadian 'itu'.

'_**Aku merindukan Kyuhyun, sangat.'**_

"Yak, Donghae! Bagaimana? Kau ini mendengarkan aku tidak, sih?"

Donghae tersadar dari diamnya. "Ah, arraseo. Aku akan mencarikanmu guru wanita yang paling cantik di sekolah ini. kau tenang saja."

"Oh, ya. Ini sudah pukul 8, Hyuk. Aku harus masuk kelas sekarang. Aku akan menghubungimu saat makan siang nanti."

"Ah, baiklah."

"Bekerja keraslah dengan perusahaanmu, Tuan CEO Lee." Donghae memeletkan lidahnya.

"Yak! Awas kau Cho Donghae!"

'_**Itu benar. Aku, Cho Donghae. Aku mungkin berbeda dari yang dulu. Tapi, aku masih disini dan melakukan kegiatan baruku seperti biasa. Aku yang masih mencari-cari kesibukan untuk menghalau segala kesedihanku jika aku mengingat kejadian itu.'**_

'_**Aku hanya ingin menciptakan sebuah awal yang baik dan baru.'**_

"Oh, Cho Donghae-ssi? Ah, syukurlah. Kau datang tepat waktu."

Tanpa sadar, Donghae ternyata sudah tiba di depan kantor guru. Seorang wanita dengan perut yang membesar kembali mengejutkan Donghae. Ia mengenal dengan baik siapa wanita itu.

"Anyyeong haseyo. Lee Sun Hee-ssi, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Wanita itu tersenyum ringan. "Aku dan kandunganku, maksudmu? Kami baik."

Donghae dan wanita itu memang seumuran, bedanya hanya status dari keduanya saja. Lajang dan sudah menikah bahkan sedang mengandung. Begitu kontras.

"Kita langsung saja, bagaimana? Aku akan memperkenalkanmu kepada murid-murid di kelas. Apakah kau sudah siap?"

"Ah, ya. Saya mengerti, Sunhee-ssi." Donghae mengangguk cepat. Ia mengusap tengkuknya.

Jujur saja, ini sebenarnya tidaklah mudah. Pekerjaan sebelumnya adalah di meja perusahaan dan duduk berhadapan dengan pesaing-pesaing di dunia bisnis, pejuang saham, dan yang lainnya.

Sedangkan Donghae menghadapi situasi baru dalam kasus ini.

'_**Aku adalah seorang guru sekarang. Ya, seorang guru matematika. Bukan lagi seorang direktur besar atau seorang CEO.'**_

'_**Aku hanyalah guru sementara pengganti wanita ini. Lee Sunhee sedang hamil besar dan ia akan mengambil masa cuti panjang. Mungkin, aku hanyalah guru pengganti. Tapi, aku masih bekerja keras agar bisa mendapatkan posisi sebagai guru tetap di sekolah ini.'**_

'_**Setidaknya, aku ingin mendapat sebuah pekerjaan tetap. Meski aku harus memulai semuanya dari nol.'**_

_Ceklek._

Pintu kelas itu terbuka, menampilkan suara-suara ribut khas anak-anak sekolah itu sedikit berkurang ketika sang gurunya telah masuk.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

Donghae menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Entah kenapa ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Sangat gugup.

"Seperti yang sudah kuberitahukan sebelumnya, aku akan mengambil cuti untuk beberapa bulan kedepan. Dan sekarang perkenalkan, ini dia guru pengganti saya yang akan memegang kelas matematika kalian." Lee Sunhee memberi isyarat pada Donghae untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"_Anyeonghaseyo_. Nama saya Cho Donghae, saya akan menjadi guru pengganti mata pelajaran matematika kalian untuk beberapa bulan kedepan nanti. Saya harap kita bisa saling kerja sama untuk menciptakan kelas matematika yang menyenangkan." Donghae tersenyum. Ini tidak buruk, pikirnya.

"Aish! Aku lebih senang diajar oleh Lee _sonsaengnim_! Pasti guru baru itu menyebalkan. Aku meragukan _skill_ mengajarnya."

Donghae berdecak. Salah satu perkataan muridnya yang berbisik-bisik dan sampai ke telinganya itu membuatnya sedikit jengkel.

"Jangan bericara seperti itu, Chanyeol-ah. Tidak sopan!" salah satu teman di belakangnya menegur murid itu.

_**Tok tok tok.**_

Pintu kelas itu terbuka, menampilkan seorang murid laki-laki yang datang terlambat.

"Astaga, kau terlambat lagi. Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau terlambat." Tegur Lee Sunhee. Sedangkan Donghae hanya diam saja, menatap murid yang terlambat itu tanpa ekspresi.

"Ah, _mianhae_. Maafkan aku _sonsaengnim_. Aku janji, ini terakhir kalinya aku terlambat."

Lee Sunhee hanya mengeluh. "Kau juga mengatakan janji yang sama kemarin lusa. Kali ini apa alasanmu terlambat, eoh?"

"A-aku…"

Guru yang tengah hamil besar itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

"Berdiri di sudut itu, angkat kaki kananmu dan pegang kedua telingamu."

Murid itu ikut mengeluh, namun ia pasrah. "Baik, _sonsaengnim_…"

Hingga akhirnya, sesi perkenalan 'guru baru' itu selesai. Lee Sunhee sudah meninggalkan kelas, kini tersisa Donghae dan 20 muridnya di kelas itu.

"Kalau begitu, kita langsung masuk ke materi lanjutan yang sudah dibahas oleh Lee Sunhee sonsaengnim sebelumnya. Buka buku kalian halaman 35 tentang turunan fungsi trigonometri."

"Jadi, anak-anak seperti yang kalian ketahui bahwa turunan fungsi trigonometri merupakan subtopik differensial yang cukup rumit karena tidak hanya harus memahami konsep turunan, tetapi kita juga harus memahami konsep trigonometri yang—"

"_Sonsaengnim_?"

Murid laki-laki yang masih dihukum di pojok kelas masih dengan kesetiaannya kaki kanan diangkat sambil memegang kedua telinganya itu memanggil guru baru itu.

Donghae tiba-tiba melirik murid yang 'dihukum' oleh Lee Sunhee itu. Ia menghela nafas.

"Bolehkah aku duduk, sonsaengnim? Kakiku pegal…" murid itu merengut.

Donghae tersenyum maklum, ia tertawa kecil karena murid itu sempat-sempatnya memohon padanya dengan pandangan memelas bagai anjing kecil yang kelaparan.

"Duduklah, Cho Kyuhyun. Lain kali, jangan terlambat lagi."

Siswa itu kegirangan dan cepat-cepat duduk di bangkunya.

"Terima kasih, Cho _Sonsaengnim_!" ia menundukkan tubuhnya, sebagai rasa terima kasih.

Donghae tidak dapat menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Baiklah, semuanya! Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan beberapa contoh soal turunan fungsi trigonometri ini."

Suasana belajar mengajar di kelas itu kembali seperti biasanya. Ah, mungkin biasa bagi murid lain. Namun luar biasa bagi dua orang yang terikat hubungan darah di kelas itu.

'_**Meski kita harus kembali mengulang dengan sesuatu yang baru darimu, itu tidak masalah bagiku… Selamat datang kembali, Cho Kyuhyun.'**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**EPILOG.**_

Younghwan meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Ia kembali membaca lembaran selanjutnya sebuah buku diary berawrna putih itu.

Ya, buku diary itu milik anak bungsunya, Kyuhyun.

Sesekali, ia tersenyum ketika membaca rangkaian kalimat sederhana di buku itu. Meski terkesan kanak-kanak karena menulis buku harian, Younghwan menghiraukannya. Toh, Kyuhyun memang masih remaja normal.

Ia kembali membuka lembaran selanjutnya.

_**[03 Februari 2016]**_

_**Ini Jepang. Ya, ini negeri sakura. Aku menulis ini tepat satu minggu setelah aku kembali ke Seoul untuk kembali bersekolah. Dan hari ini tepat hari jadi tiga tahun yang lalu dimana aku mendapatkan anugrah nyawa kedua dari Tuhan. Saat itu, aku ada di Jepang. Ya, aku tinggal selama tiga tahun di Jepang untuk pengobatanku.**_

_**Aku ingat ketika aku membuka mataku dan aku sudah berada di negeri orang dengan kondisi tubuhku yang lemah. Lemah? Hmm entahlah. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana mendeskripsikannya.**_

_**Saat terbangun, aku tidak mengingat satu hal pun yang ada di kepalaku. Sungguh! Itu aneh. Aku benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun. Aku bahkan nyaris berpikir bahwa otakku baru saja dicuci bersih.**_

_**Hal terakhir yang aku ingat adalah pesta ulang tahunku bersama Appa, Eomma dan Hae hyung. Namun, Appa dan dokter menceritakan padaku bahwa aku mengalami **__**Amnesia psikogenik atau disasosiatif yang terjadi karena penderita shock atau mengalami trauma emosional akibat suatu peristiwa yang tidak menyenangkan di masa lalu. Amnesia itu terjadi ketika aku menjalani rangkaian operasi besar yang membedah kepalaku.**_

_**Aku… sungguh tidak mengingat apapun. Aku sempat menangis kencang ketika Appa menceritakan bahwa Eomma telah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Peristiwa ingatan ini, benar-benar mengguncang batinku.**_

_**Akhirnya, aku pasrah. Ya, pasrah. Appa, Hae hyung dan Siwon hyung (seseorang yang baru kuketahui bahwa dia adalah kakak tiriku dari pernikahan kedua Appa) membawaku ke Jepang. Dan kami berempat tinggal disini selama tiga tahun lamanya.**_

_**Lalu… setelah itu, kami kembali ke Seoul. Aku akhirnya kembali bersekolah setelah aku dinyatakan sembuh total! Ya, Tuhan memang baik, bukan? Seharusnya, di usiaku sekarang aku harus mengikuti ujian masuk perguruan tinggi, tapi karena aku menunda sekolahku selama di jepang, aku kembali masuk SMA bersama teman-teman baru. Ya… aku harus mengakui hal menggelikan ini, tapi aku jadi yang paling tua di kelas. Aish.**_

_**Tapi hal yang paling menyenangkannya adalah, aku datang ke kelas dan aku terlambat (lagi). Dan… sudah ada Hae hyung di kelasku sebagai guru pengganti matematika.**_

_**Selamat datang di kelasku, hyung! Eh, maksudku selamat datang di kelasku, Cho Donghae sonsaengnim!**_

.

.

.

.

.

_**.**_

_**"Hidup atau Mati?"**_

"_**Kematian tidak akan mampu untuk dimundurkan ataupun dimajukan. Karena kematian itu adalah sesuatu yang pasti, namun menjadi misteri. Kapan waktunya dan di mana kita akan menemui kematian tersebut, tiada yang pernah tahu. Berharap kita yang masih hidup ini, bisa memahami maknanya dengan sepenuh hati."**_

**_"Hidup itu bukan perjuangan tapi perjalanan. melangkahlah kemanapun kau mau tapi ingat cepat atau lambat kita semua akan bertemu ditempat yang sama, yaitu kematian."_**

.

.

.

.

**THE END.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

NOTE : aaaa aku seneng akhirnya satu ff selesai hehe. Aku mau ucapin banyak-banyak terimakasih buat kalian para readers, reviewers, dan juga silent readers yg udah baca dan ikutin ff ini dari awal^^

Ohya, tenang aja. Aku gak akan discontinue atau delet ff take this pain kok ;) ff itu akan lanjut secepatnya :D

Sampai jumpa di FF selanjutnya ya!^^ *peluksemuareaders* *tebarkyuhyun*

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO**

Awaelfkyu13 . atik1125 . kuroi ilna . riena . angel sparkyu . wonhaesung love . michhazz . jihyunelf . guest . rain . lily . ladyefls11 . hyunnie02 . Sabrina . atikahsparkyu . readlight . choding . aisah wahyu . cuttiekyu94 . kyuzet . kyuhae . dewidossantosleite . kyunoi . diahretno . anna505 . lydiasimatupang2301 . desviana407 . sparkyubum . cinya . sofyanayunita1 . zal . dewiangel . tyas1013 . hyukrin67 . riritary9 . emon el . anandaelf . yolyol . dindaa . dwi-yomi . retnoelf . pcyckh . bebbiekyu . melani s khadijah . guest.

**Balasan review + jawaban pertanyaan**

**Awaelfkyu13**, aku gak akan discontinue ff take this pain kok hehe. Terimakasih udah baca dan review sampe akhir ff ini ya!^^

**Atik1125** meningitis termasuk penyakit parah lho. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Kuroi ilna**, kemana ara? Ara lagi uas, kak. Aku sama ara beda satu tahun jenjang pendidikannya, dia udah kuliah dan lagi disibukkan sama uas. Sedangkan aku baru lulus SMA dan ara masih sibuk hehe tolongmaklumi yaa :D Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Riena**, ff take this pain pasti lanjut kok hehe. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Angel sparkyu**, kyu nya gak mati kaan hehe Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Wonhaesung love**, ff take this pain pasti lanjut kok hehe. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Michhazz**, andwaee jangan panggil aku sunbae hihi. Aku masih baru di dunia ff xD haha. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Jihyunelf**, aku buat ff ini cepet ending supaya ff lain keurus jadi cepet ending deh haha. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Guest**, oalah kok bingung mau nanya apa? -_- Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Rain**, request kamu aku kabulkaaan. Ff take this pain aku lanjut kok.. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Lily**, iyaa ini aira hehe. Kalo ara itu yg pegan ff the puzzle and the chance. Jangan ketuker lagi wkwk. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Ladyelf11**, ff take this pain aku lanjut kok tenang aja. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Hyunnie02**, waaaah. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Sabrina**, kyu gak mati kok wkwk. Rata2 ff kyu emang menderita semua ya haha. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Atikah sparkyu**, aku gak bisa bikin sad end wkwk mianhaee. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Readlight**, knapa bisa nulis ff bagus terus? Kenapa ya… aku juga gatau wkwk. Aku kalo nulis gak tergantung mood tapi tergantung waktu dan situasi hehe. Mau belajar ff? boleh.. semoga sukses ya! Cara ngatasin mood yg suka ilang ya hmmm coba deh kamu dengerin musik :D karna music bisa jadi pengalihan mood yg jelek lho. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Choding**, request accepted haha. Ff ini happy end kok :D Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Aisah wahyu**, aku gak tega bikin kyu matii :( Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Cuttiekyu94**, donghae di hatiku kok. Dia gak pergi wkwk. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Kyuzet**, waaah thanks udh nunggu ya hehe. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Kyuhae**, ff take this pain pasti lanjut kok. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Dewidossantosleite**, kyu gak mati kok wkwk. Ff take this pain pasti lanjutt. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Kyunoi**, iya happy end kan niihh. Semoga suka endingnyaa. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Diahretno**, gak sad end kaaan wkwk. Iya pasti lanjut kok hehe. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Anna505**, ff TTP gak dihapus kok :D Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Lydiasimatupang2301**, iya kyu kebanyakan pura2 ya wkwk. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Desviana407**, kyu gak mati kaaann. Aku gak tega buat sad end haha. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Sparkyubum**, ff take this pain pasti lanjut kookk. Aku gak tega buat sad end -_- smoga suka sama endingnya ya wkwk. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Cinya**, aku gak tega bikin sad end kok wkwk. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Sofyanayunita1**, selain bisa share hobi bareng, ada enak sama gak enaknya punya kembaran tuh wkwk. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Zal**, Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Dewiangel**, iyaa ff take this pain gak akan discontinue atau aku hapus kok. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Tyas1013**, maaf kalo bikin nyesek yaa wkwk. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Hyukrin67**, Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Riritary9**. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**Emon el**, kapan aku nikah? Kalo ara udah nikaaahh wkwk. _Eomma_ sendiri kapan nikah? Wahahah. Mana ada kambing gentayangin, aish -_- aku pasti lanjut semua ff kok _eomma_aaa. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**anandaELF**, iyaa ff take this pain ada videonya di youtube^^ linknya bisa cek di bio profil akun ini yaa^^ Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**yolyol**, ff take this pain pasti lanjut kok ;) smoga suka sama endingnya yaa. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**dindaa**, iyaaa dilanjut kok ;) Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**dwi-yomi**, korelasinya dgn masa depan? Aku ambil ingatan yg lama itu dari beberapa novel terkenal yg menceritakan ttg orang yg koma dan ia bangun trus cerita kalo ia tiba2 inget arwahnya pergi ke suatu tempat gitu. Jadi, seolah-olah ia tuh punya ingatan aneh yg dia ngerasa gak lakuin sebelumnya pas sadar dari koma. Gak ada korelasinya, Cuma sebagian cuplikan memori aja hehe. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**retnoelf**, Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**pcyckh**, smoga suka sama endingnya yaa. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

**bebbiekyu**, meningitis itu disebabkan virus yg bersarang di salah satu bagian vital di otak. Muntah darah sakit perut kanan bawah itu reaksi umum yg dialami beberapa pasien yg baru sadar dari koma. Ketika pasien koma, organ pencernaannya gak berfungsi dan muntah darah itu reaksi 'kaget' yg dikeluarkan ketika organ tubuh mulai bekerja lagi ketika ia sadar. Terimakasih pertanyaan dan reviewnya^^

**melani s khadijah**, aku gak akan hapus kok hehe. Terimakasih reviewnya^^

.

_LAST, THANK YOU VERY MUCH^^_

_REGARDS, AIRA RESKIA (second owner of __**ckhevl9806**__)_


End file.
